Fall For You
by JaspersAngel
Summary: Bella, recently fired from her job, moves in with her best friend, Edward, while she searches for a job. When he is forced into going to an appointment for a modeling agency, Bella comes along and is mistaken as a model. Full summary inside.AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was not going to post one of my new stories till later... but I really couldn't help myself!**

**Now, Please don't expect an update till I am finished with Wolf's Girl. **

**I am working on Chapter 2 for this right now, but... Still. If I get it finished, I'll post it, but don't get too hopeful.**

**Thank you.**

**Complete summary: **Bella Swan, recently fired from her teaching job, moves in with her best friend, Edward Cullen, while she searches for a job. When he is forced into going to an appointment for a modeling agency, Bella comes along with and is mistaken as a model, too. What happens when the two do an ad together? Will their feelings for each other be shown? Could it be possible that this job could bring out their feelings toward each other?

* * *

1.

I hesitated outside his door. I had not seen him in awhile, and I did not know how he was going react to me being there. Sure, we talked over the phone, texted, and wrote letters, but we had not actually seen each other for a year—the year after we graduated from college together. We had both gone in different directions. He wanted to try his luck in acting in California, while I wanted to be a small town English teacher. I had not seen the rest of his family since we were seniors in high school.

I hoped that he would not mind me wanting to stay with him. I had not had enough money to pay my taxes on my small apartment, so the landlord had to kick me out. So, I did the first thing that popped into my head, I headed toward Cali. He would help his best friend, right? When she was in desperate need? Well, I sure hoped so.

I dropped both of my suitcases on the ground and unzipped my backpack to throw my small purse in; I reached my clenched fist up to the knocker to knock, and paused. What if he was with a girl in there? He had not mentioned one, but what if he had turned into some kind of player in the past year, and he did not feel the need to mention all of the girls he had slept with.

I closed my eyes tightly and brought my fist up again to knock. But, when I tried to rap my knuckles on the door frame, I did not hit wood. It was still slightly hard, but had a layer of something cottony.

I opened one eye carefully, and found myself face to face with a grey shirt. I blinked at it, frowning as I did so. Then, I looked up and met the eyes of my bronze haired best friend.

"Edward!" I squealed, enthusiastically wrapping my arms around his waist. He seemed flustered and I felt him move back a step, my arms still around him.

"Bella?" he asked hopefully. I looked up at him, my chin pressing into his chest. "Bella!" he said when he recognized me. He threw his arms around me and my backpack, burying his cheek into my hair.

We stood there like that for awhile, until Edward finally pulled back and looked me up and down. "Bells! You look great!" then, he paused and a confused look came over his face as he looked down at my suitcases. "What are you doing in California?" he asked conversationally.

That's when I blushed wildly and smiled sheepishly. "I need a _big_ favor," I told him quietly. "You would be the ultimate best friend if you did it."

"I though I _all ready_ was your ultimate best friend," he teased, pouting playfully.

I pursed my lips and said, "Yeah, you are. But, here is the deal: I need to stay here for a little while. Until I can get a job and enough money to go off on my own again." I assessed Edward's reaction carefully. His smile dropped a little as he thought about it. Oh, no! He was going to say no. I started nodding slowly, bending down to pick up my suitcases again. Yes, it was a disappointment, but I could understand why he would not want me staying with him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, stopping me from picking up my suitcases. He had one quizzical brow raised.

"I get it, Edward," I told him. "I should not have just barged in on you like this. I am sorry. You do not want me staying here, and that is fine. You do not need to explain. You have your own life and you do not want me barging in on it. I get it."

Edward's expression had become even more confused. "What are you talking about, Bells?" he asked.

"Edward, just stop. I know you don't…" he cut me off.

"Bella! Stop it! Of course I want you to stay here. I have not seen you in a year. I have missed you so much!" he wrapped his arms around me once again. "I want to know what has been going on in your life for the past year. The stuff that I don't know, I mean. Let's go get some breakfast." As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. Edward smiled and picked up my two suitcases easily and walked back into his apartment. I followed him.

"Just set your backpack on the table right over there," he instructed, pointing toward a small wooden table. I put my backpack down and looked around. The apartment was a pretty decent size. I could see the bedroom which was fairly large, and the kitchen was right behind me. I guessed that the table that I had just put my backpack on was where Edward ate.

"Hurry up, Bella," Edward said impatiently. I giggled and grabbed my purse back out of my backpack.

When we got down to the parking lot, Edward got into the driver's seat of his Volvo that he had had since junior year in high school. I scrambled into the passenger seat quickly, and put on my seatbelt. If I could tell you one thing about Edward off the top of my head, it would be his speeding. He had a…need for speed.

"How did you get down to California?" Edward asked me suddenly. "I don't see your truck anywhere." I pressed myself closer into the seat with my eyes fixed nervously on the speedometer. "I see your fear of me driving fast has not changed," he pointed out.

I pursed my lips and answered his question. "I had to sell the truck. I took buses and trains to get here. And, the occasional taxi. I did not like their prices, though, so I did not take taxis a lot."

"Why did you sell the truck? As much as it sucked, it was still second in command to my Volvo. Now, my Volvo is going to be sad. I cannot believe you are putting my car through all this pain." He started rubbing the space in between our seats with his hand and said, "It's all right, don't cry. Yes, I'll giver her a good scolding later. So, why did you sell the truck?" he repeated.

After I was finished laughing at his foolishness, I said, "I'll tell you inside." He pulled the car into the parking lot of someplace called Bertha's Best. "Creepy name," I muttered as Edward and I walked up to the front door. Edward laughed loudly, and I smiled. I had missed his laugh… a lot. Hell, I had missed everything about him.

I followed Edward into the diner and he led me over to a booth. The place was not too crowded, thinking that it was only seven in the morning. Edward shrugged out of his jacket and I followed suit, setting my jacket and purse next to me.

A gorgeous blond walked up to the table and handed each of us a menu.

"Hey, Edward," she said, and her voice fit her perfectly. I was surprised to find that I was a little jealous. "Haven't seen you around here lately. We all missed our favorite customer."

"I have been busy: going to auditions and sleeping," Edward replied. She laughed and her laughter was very harmonious.

"Oh, I have a card one of my friends gave to me. She runs a modeling agency. Now, I know you don't want to model, but when I told her about you she gave me her card to give to you. I think you should call her up and make an appointment. For me." Edward shrugged and rolled his eyes at me. The girl noticed and turned toward me. "Oh, hello. Edward, you did not tell me you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, sorry. I did not introduce you. Rosalie this is my best friend in the whole world, Bella. Bella, this is my brother's fiancée, Rosalie."

"Wow! 'Best friend in the whole word' is a pretty big title. You must be pretty special to have it," she commented.

"Oh, she is," Edward said proudly.

I blushed and said a quick thank you and then: "Edward never told me Jasper proposed."

Rosalie giggled while Edward informed. "The other brother, Bella. Remember Emmett?"

"How could I not?"

"That is why I love him," Rosalie said proudly.

"I'm very happy for you two," I told her honestly. "When's the big day?"

"A month!" she squealed excitedly.

"So soon?"

"We've been dating for almost two years," Rosalie informed me.

My mouth went round, forming and 'o.' "Why didn't I hear about this?" I asked, turning back toward Edward.

"You never asked. And, I did not think that you would really want to know who my brothers were dating."

"Of course I do, Edward. You know how much your family means to me." Edward chuckled while nodding his head slowly.

"I should probably take your order," Rosalie said quickly. "Before I get in trouble. Emmett came here awhile ago, and my boss got so mad at me for ignoring all my other customers. So, what can I get you guys?"

"Bella?" Edward asked politely.

"Coffee. Black. And, the scrambled eggs and hash browns, please, I said. Rosalie scribbled it down on her pad of paper quickly. And, then looked at Edward.

"The usual," he said smiling. She took both of our menus and then walked to the kitchen.

"She seems really sweet," I said. "Although, I do not see how a girl like her ended up with a guy like Emmett. They must really be in love."

"They both have a thing for cars." I looked up at Edward disbelievingly. "No joke. They even met at a car convention."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow! I would never expect her to be a car person. I guess not all people are what they look like, huh?"

"Like you," Edward said quietly.

I scoffed. "I look _exactly_ what I really am."

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

"Plain. Dull. Boring," I listed off.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "You are anything but those things." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"But," Edward started, "We're here to talk about why you're here." I laughed at how what he just said sounded. Edward ignored my laugher and said, "I thought you were a high school teacher. Why aren't you there?"

I shrugged and Edward glared at me. I sighed and said, "I got fired."

I waited patiently for what I said to catch up to Edward. He frowned when it did. "Why?" he asked, and I could tell he was angry. "What happened?"

"Someone better came to fill the job." His eyes narrowed. "There were not that many kids at the school, and only one English teacher—me—and I guess that they thought that the Mike guy was better suited for the job than I was."

"Are you kidding me?" he said incredulously. I shook my head sadly.

I was quiet for awhile, while I waited for Edward to calm down. Rosalie came over with our food and drinks. I smiled when I noticed Edward's 'usual' was the same thing that I had ordered

I dumped two sugar packets into my coffee and waited for Edward to gain control of his anger.

Edward had always had anger issues. And, I had experienced many of his attacks. Edward just could not control his anger and he needed to express it.

"Bella?" he asked, and I looked up from my plate. "What does any of this have to do with your truck getting sold?"

"We were talking about my truck?" I questioned.

"Well, that's what we were talking about before we left. So, why did you sell it?"

"Oh, well I ran out of money after I got fired, so I could not pay the landlord. Apparently, if you can't pay the rent, they kick you out," I joked. Edward did not seem amused, though. "I had to sell my car for money. I had to go somewhere. And, I immediately thought of you."

"I'm honored," he said lightly, but then he went back to being all moody. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," I told him quickly. "It's not _your_ fault that I'm in this situation right now."

"It's not _yours_ either," he growled.

"I know," I muttered, and then took a long gulp of my coffee.

"You're mad," I pointed out after a moment.

"No!" he barked, and I raised an eyebrow as if that proved my point. "Sorry, it's just when people do things like this to my best friend; it really, really pisses me off!"

"Edward," I started, "It's not like someone caused all of this to happen."

"Yes, someone did."

"Who?" I asked incredulously.

"That Mike character who took your job away from you. I don't like him one bit, and I certainly do not trust him."

"Edward!" I moaned. "He did not _take_ my job away from me; he simply deserved it more than I did."

"Bella," he said. "This is the part about you that ticks me off. You always think that you have to be so nice to everyone. You don't! He _did_ take your teaching job away from you; he _is_ a jerk."

"How would you know?" I asked. "You don't even know this guy! For all you know, he could be the nicest man in the world. I bet the children there will love him."

"Bella, I _hate_ when we fight like this. Truce?" he asked, extending his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled, bring my hand to meet his. I sighed and Edward went back to eating his food. I could swear that he was bipolar! I followed his suit, and picked up my fork to dig into the hash browns.

A few minutes after we were finished eating, Rosalie came back and handed us our bill. I reached for my purse, which was buried under my jacket. I dug through it for my wallet and pulled out a twenty. I then placed it on the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Edward said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Helping pay for the bill," I told him as if he had gone dumb in the brain. "What did you think I was doing? Placing the money on the table for the heck of it?"

"Bella, you need all the money you have right now. You don't owe me anything, and I refuse to let you pay for any part of this breakfast." I frowned and groaned a little, but allowed Edward to pay. Rosalie found our bickering quite funny and told us that we should come back more often so she would start off all her days on a good note.

I shook her hand and told her it was very nice to meet her, but she ended up dragging me into her arms for a hug. I smiled and told her I couldn't wait to see her again. Partly because wherever she was bound to be, Emmett was bound to be. And, I really missed those Cullens.

Once Edward and I finally got out of the restaurant, he drove us back to his apartment. We enjoyed the companionable silence that had filled the car. When we got to his apartment Edward threw the door open and allowed me to pass.

I sat down at one of the four chairs at the wooden table. Edward groaned and threw the card that Rosalie had given to him on the table as he took the seat next to me.

"What?" I asked. "You don't want to go into modeling?" He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Does it _look_ like I want to go into a modeling career?" I couldn't help myself, so I laughed. "It's not funny. We _both_ don't have careers, so you shouldn't be laughing."

"I say," I started once my laughter had ceased, "That you call up this lady and set up an appointment. I would come with you, you wouldn't be alone. Edward, do you know who this woman is?"

He shook his head no.

"She takes photographs for all the hottest brands," I told him.

"And… how would you know this, Bells?" he asked. "You're the last person that I would expect to know that." I giggled.

"_Everyone_ knows that, Edward. I really think that you should set an appointment. Please," I begged. "For me. You can think of it as my payment as of now."

"How does that work?" Edward asked, scratching the top of his head.

"Come on!" I pleaded.

"If you want me to do it so bad, then sure. But, you're calling."

I smiled and said, "I wouldn't expect any less. Can I have your phone, please?"

"You're going to do it _now_?" Edward asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you want an appointment tomorrow I had better call now."

"Who said that I wanted to have an appointment tomorrow?" Edward asked. "I don't even want to have an appointment!"

"I said that you wanted to have the appointment tomorrow!"

"When did you say that?"

"I just did," I told him smugly. He gave me a look which said, _not funny_. I smirked and held out my hand. He groaned loudly, but stood up and rummaged through a pile of junk on his couch in a room that led off from the kitchen. He pulled his phone from underneath the pile and came back over to me and placed it into my hand.

I dialed the number that was given on the card and put the phone up to my ear. I waited patiently until a secretary answered.

"Hello," she started. "This is the office to Ms. Diane Ford. Can I be of assistance?"

"Uh, yes, you can. This is Edward Cullen's… assistant and I was told to contact Ms. Ford. She had an opening in a modeling… gig and wanted Mr. Cullen to be in the shoot. Can I be directed to her line?" I asked.

"Diane is not available at the moment. I can schedule an appointment for you though."

"That would be great!" I told her. "What do you have available?"

"Well," the secretary starts and I can here some pages shuffling in the background. "We have some openings next week around—"

"No, no, next week won't do at all. I was hoping that you would have something available for tomorrow. I know that it's such late notice and all, but I just found out and… please."

"We _do_ have an appointment available tomorrow."

"Excellent. Time, please?" I demand.

"It's a little early. Will Mr. Cullen be able to make it here around six?" She thinks that _that_ is early. Weird.

"Yes, six P.M. will work."

"Oh, no. Not P.M., A.M." A.M., _A.M.?_

"Yes, yes, that will do fine, too. Thank you for scheduling an appointment on such late notice. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Thank you and have a nice day." I heard the click, which told me she had hung up. I listened to the buzz for a couple of seconds and then put the phone done.

"Did you get an appointment?" Edward asked, half excited, half-warily. I nodded my head slowly. "And?"

"It's at six," I said.

"Oh, I thought that it might be earlier than that from what I heard."

I cleared my throat and said, "It's in the morning, Edward, not in the afternoon. He paused on his way to hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but that's the only time that they had available before next week. Please don't be mad."

"Bells!" Edward scolded. "Would I _ever_ be mad at you?" I shrugged my shoulders and Edward came back over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Never, _never_ will I ever be mad at you."

I nodded into his chest.

"It feels like I've been here for the longest time already, Edward."

* * *

**Thanks for all that have read this! And my other stories!**

**Really, don't expect an update soon!**

**Thanks for being understanding,**

**Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than my first one. Oops!**

**Anyway, I just realized that I had this story rated "M" for some reason.**

**I don't know if I could write anything M. Never have. But, tell me what you think in your reviews. Or PM me.**

**So, without further ado, chapter 2!**

* * *

2.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and rolled over in the bed, wrapping my arms around my pillow. I sighed, but then jumped when my pillow started moving.

"Wha!" I squealed and I tried to jump off the bed. I was held in place, though, by two strong arms.

"Bella!" the voice called. "_Bella!_" I opened my eyes wide. Edward Cullen's green eyes were fixed on mine. I could not breath.

"Edward?" I asked a little confused.

"Hey sleepy head. You can't even wake up to the alarm you set?" he joked.

"What happened?" I asked, sleep filling my voice. "Where am I? What are _you_ doing in my bed?"

Edward chuckled softly. "Bella, do you remember anything? Or, are you too tired to do even that?" I thought long and hard and then everything came back to me.

"Ugh! I lost my _job_! I can't believe it." Edward laughed louder. "How are you so awake?"

He shrugged his shoulders and hopped out of bed, heading over to his dresser. I watched silently as he pulled out a pair of nice, black pants and then he headed over to his closet and reached in to pull out a blue button out. He crossed his arms across his torso and pulled his shirt over his head.

My eyes scrutinized his chest. It was very toned, and god, was he hot! Wait! I couldn't think about my best friend that way. I turned my head away quickly.

"You'd better get dressed, Bella," he told me. "Remember, you said you would go with me. There is no backing out now." I scowled at him and then pulled the covers away from my body and walked to my bag.

"What should I wear?" I asked. I had never really been to a modeling agency, I wasn't exactly sure if I should wear a suit or jeans…or what?

"If you have a skirt and a blouse, that should work," he said, walking out of his room with a nice pair of slacks on. "Honestly, I've never really been to a modeling agency. Well, one, but I didn't get to the appointment."

"What happened?" I asked, pulling out a skirt from my bag and then starting to search for a suitable shirt. "Tell me."

"It's not a big deal. There isn't much to tell," he said and I heard him sigh. Once I had found my shirt, I turned back around to face him. He was sitting on the table behind me, his hands folded on his lap.

"Honestly. There really is not anything to tell. I made an appointment at an agency. Got to the door looked up at the sign, and left." He looked up at me and our eyes met. "I told you there was nothing to tell."

"You aren't going to do that today, Edward, are you?" I asked, scrutinizing him.

"Naw," he said. "You'll be with me. I couldn't leave you alone there. Too scary. You would get eaten alive with all of those models."

I scoffed. "Well, gee, thanks, Edward. You are so kind."

"No, I didn't mean I like that, Bells. You know that." I smirked and nodded.

"So, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I dangled my clothes in front of his face. "Your bathroom, Edward, bathroom. You do have one, right? I need to change."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "If you go in my room, there is a door that leads to it. But, you could just change in my room if you would like." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Just be sure to close the door!" Edward shouted after me as I head toward his room. I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to leave it open.

Once I was done changing, I washed my face with some soap I had brought with me and then brushed my hair through. How should I wear it? Ponytail? Down? Pigtails? Bun? I finally settled with just putting it up into a messy bun.

I opened the door slowly and stepped out to find Edward leaning over the counter shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

"Hungry?" I asked jokingly. I saw his back shake with quiet laughter. "Where can I get some of that?" He turned around and offered the bowl to me. I took the bowl and the spoon from him and started spooning some into my mouth.

"Mmm," I commented. "Cheerios. My favorite."

"Not just regular Cheerios," he told me. "But _Honey Nut_ Cheerios." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, lifting more cereal to my mouth. He looked at me up and down.

"Good choice," he remarked. "Well, I think. Seems like a good choice to where we are going." I blushed and brought the bowl to the sink, dumping out the rest of the milk and set it in, rinsing it out quickly.

"Well, we had better hurry up," I told Edward, glancing up at the clock. "Five fifteen!? Ah! We have to hurry. Do you know how long it will take us to get there?"

"Um… I don't know. Maybe about a half hour?" he guessed, shrugging his shoulders and then letting them relax heavily.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God! We should have enough time to get there a little before your appointment." Edward chuckled and shook his head, then he grabbed a jacket and headed out of the apartment with me towing behind.

After he had locked the door, he led me to the elevator, and pressed the down button.

"Nervous?" I asked once we were in the elevator and it was heading down to the ground floor. I had noticed Edward twirling his thumbs around.

"A little," he admitted, resting his hands at his sides, trying to stop the fidgeting.

I smiled softly up at him and placed my hand in his. "Deep breaths, Eddie. I know for a fact that you are going to get this. Try to relax."

"What if I don't get it?" he asked anxiously.

"Hey! I thought you did not even want to go to the agency! Now you're worried that you won't get it?" I threw my hands up in mock exasperation. "You are probably one of _the most_ confusing men I know, Edward."

"Then again," he cut in, "You don't know very men."

"Touché." I laughed as the elevator door opened and we walked into the lobby. The receptionist at the front desk gave both of us weird looks. I realized what this must look like. I mean, I came in yesterday looking for Edward room and then in the morning we come down together.

I sighed loudly and Edward said, "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Edward didn't press the subject, and just led me to his car. I slid in and closed my door. Once Edward was in, we set off onto the main rode and made out way to the agency.

"So," I asked, "where exactly is this place?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Somewhere downtown," he replied.

"You don't know where it is, exactly? A street name? Or at the very least, what part of downtown?" I groaned. "Did we bring the card?"

"It's on the kitchen table at the apartment. I was looking at it this morning." I gave him an exasperated look. "Bella, we can find this place on our own. I know that it's a big building, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard."

Turns out, Edward was wrong. There were many humungous buildings. We were definitely causing a lot of traffic by the speed that Edward was going, so that we could read the signs on the different buildings.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, while pointing toward a building on the corner with a sign that read, "Ford Modeling."

Edward smiled and pulled up to a parking space at the side of the rode. We fed the meter some spare change and then headed into the large building.

When I walked in, I immediately got the modeling vibe. There were many teenage hopeful girls waiting and a few boys, too. I noticed a couple women that looked to be around my age.

"I don't think I belong here, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh, shut up, Edward," I groaned. "You are leaving."

We were almost to the front desk when I paused, mid stride. I am not really sure why I did this, but I know that I did. I just stood there.

"You are _not_ backing out on me now, Bella, are you?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my daze. I grinned sheepishly and shook my head, and then continued toward the desk. I looked at my watch while the receptionist finished her phone call.

5:57.

"May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Uh, yes," I began. "We have an appointment with Ms. Ford for Edward Cullen." She nodded and then began pounding on the keys on the keyboard furiously.

"Ah, yes," she said, not removing her eyes from the screen. "Mr. Edward Cullen for an appointment with Ms. Diane Ford at 6 o'clock, A.M." She paused, and then said. "Just go to her office."

"Where might that be?" I asked.

She finally looked up from the screen and pointed to a hallway. "Just down there. All the way at the end. You can't miss it, it is pretty big."

Edward and I thanked her and then hurriedly walked down the hallway the receptionist had pointed out. When we reached the end, I laughed a bit. The lady was right. Diane Ford's office was _huge_! Was all that space really necessary?

The whole front of the office was glass, so we could see Diane Ford herself, and someone else that she was meeting with. _How early do these people get here_, I thought, my eyes widening. I would be awful at one of these jobs.

"Here," Edward said, taking hold of my elbow and leading me to a couple of chairs sitting in front of the designer's office.

When we sat down my leg started shaking. "Why are _you_ nervous?" Edward asked with a chuckle. "It's not like you are the one that is going to get interviewed. You are just my _assistant_." He put air quotes around the last word. I agreed with him, calming down only a little.

About five minutes later, the door to the office opened, and a sobbing platinum blond left the building. I heard Edward gulp.

"Next!" I heard a lady's voice yell. We both scrambled up to our feet and quickly entered the office, sitting down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Okay," Diane Ford said from the other side. "Let's make this quick, shall we? I am all ready running behind because that girl kept begging for me to hire her, and I need more coffee."

She looked up from the papers on her desk and gave Edward the once over. "Hmm," she hummed. "You look pleasant enough. Let's have you come in for a test photo shoot."

She fumbled around in the drawers of her desk and found a pen and a pad of paper.

"I will set the appointment up for you," she told him. "All you have to do is show up at the address I am going to give you." She scribbled something down on the paper and handed it to him.

"That's it?" Edward asked.

"Well, yes," she answered. "I mean, I will look at the photos, and then I'll see what I think, then I will give you a call up if I like them."

"And, if we do not hear from you?" he questioned.

"Do not bother coming here ever again," she said strictly.

Edward and I both got up to leave, slightly flustered. "Wait," she said. "Write down your name and number here." She handed Edward a piece of paper and a pen and he quickly wrote the information down. "I'll call you with the appointment date and time."

Edward nodded and then turned to walk out again. I was following close behind when I heard, "You."

I turned around and saw Diane looking at me.

"Come here," she instructed. I gulped and then walked as confidently as I could back to her desk. "Stop. Just stand right there for a second." She looked me up and down slowly and then met my gaze.

"Were you here for an appointment as well?" she demanded.

"Well, n—"

She cut me off. "You should tell me when I do something like this. If you came here for a job, then you sure as hell are going to get a chance. You look a bit plain, but nothing a bit of makeup and hairstyling can't cure.

"I am going to make you an appointment with this photographer, too," she told me as I stared at her blankly. "I will give you a call, too about the date and time. Here," she said, handing me the pad of paper that Edward had written on. "Write your number and name."

"Um…okay?" I said, not really sure what to do. I mean, I needed a job, and here was an opportunity. This was a job that I just _could not_ turn down. No one in their right mind would. I quickly scrawled my name and cell number sloppily and handed the pad of paper back to her.

"Now, you get some good nights rest leading up to—and after—this photo shoot," she instructed. "With a boyfriend like that, I can tell that you do not get a lot of it. So, cut down on the sex."

My eyes widened to the point where I thought that my eyes were just going to fall out of the sockets. But, my lips did not seem to be able to open, so I just nodded my head quickly.

"Well," she said impatiently, all ready picking up her blue tooth and placing it into her ear, "Go out and celebrate with the beau for the day. I am giving you a shot; enjoy the unbearable happiness until it goes away."

I continued nodding my head and then turned and stumbled out of the office. Edward was waiting in one of the chairs right there and then jumped up when he saw me come out.

"What did she want?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

I still could not open my mouth, so I just shook my head from side to side.

"Was she mean to you, Bella?" he asked, his voice suddenly defensive. "If she was, I swear I will not go to this test photo shoot if you do not want me to."

"No," I managed to get out. "Go. I guess I have to go to one, too."

"What?" Edward asked, eyes wide and eyebrows raised to the hairline.

"She thought that I was there for an appointment, too," I told him as my mouth started to work again. "I tried to tell her that I wasn't, but she did not listen. She said that she would set me up an appointment, too. Can you believe it?"

I looked up at Edward's face and noticed him grinning.

"What?" I said. "You cannot honestly think that this is funny. Because it so isn't. I do _not_ want to be a model. Maybe I should make sure that every single photo that this photographer takes is awful."

"Don't do that," he said. "I think it would be awesome if we could work together. Wouldn't you like that? It would be fun working with your best friend, wouldn't it? And, we might even get to do a shoot together in the future."

"Yeah," I said, not doubting it. I mean, she thought that I was Edward's boyfriend. If we both got in, she would probably make us do a _ton_ of shoots together. We would have so much chemistry. I scoffed.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Edward asked, as we walked out of the building and hopped into his silver Volvo.

I nodded.

"Well, what else did she say?"

I found myself talking before I could even stop myself. "She told me that I should get a better sleep. She thinks that we are boyfriend and girlfriend and that we are having sex. So, she told me not to have sex with you before the test shoot, and after." I shrugged as Edward pulled away from the curb, laughing his head off.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded my head. "That is one of the funniest things I have ever heard Bella. That definitely made my day. Maybe working for Ford Modeling will not be that bad after all." I blushed. What did he mean by that?

"Anything else she told you that I should know?" he said, still laughing.

"She just told me to go out and celebrate with you," I told him quietly. He chuckled.

"That is _exactly_ what I was planning on doing," he told me, reaching into his pocket and whipping out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. "Well, my brothers, of course. We can't just have a party of two. We need to share the good news with _everyone_." I groaned.

"Whatever you say, Edward. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Alright, so review and let me know what you think! Good or bad. Just please, no flames.**

**I'm glad that you are enjoying it.**

**If there is something that you would like to see in this story, let me now via reviews or PM, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks, Abby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got this chapter done, and just wanted to put it up! So, here's chapter three.**

**Don't expect the next one too soon. I'll try my best, though. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

3.

Edward called Emmett and Jasper and told them to come and meet us at a small restaurant that was close by.

I was, naturally, excited to see his family after so many years. I missed both Jasper and Emmett so much and I was very happy to see Rosalie again.

"So," I said after a few blocks. "What about Jasper? Does he have a significant other? Like Emmett?"

"Well, yes, he does," He answered. "Although, Alice and Jasper are in a new relationship. They came out as official boyfriend and girlfriend about three weeks ago."

"Oh, that's nice. How long did they know each other before?" I asked.

"About two months before they went on a date. Jasper had been in a relationship when he first met Alice, you see. Then, things got bumpy for him, and they both ended up going their separate ways. And, Alice being Alice, she immediately pounced on newly free Jasper."

I laughed. Alice sounded very…rambunctious. I told Edward that.

He laughed heartily. "Oh, yes, she is. Very much so. I'm warning you now, so you can't say that I did not warn you. She _loves_ to shop, and she will take anyone with her. And I mean anyone. She had met me and the second thing she said was that we were going shopping. She didn't even know anything about me."

I groaned. "I guess I should like shopping, especially now that we might get this job. Wow! I am a weird girl, aren't I, Edward?"

"No, Bella," he answered, taking my hand. "You're just prefect." I smiled and my face heated up. Ugh! Compliments. They always did that to me.

"Shut up," I murmured and pushed on his shoulder lightly. "Are we almost there?"

Edward chuckled. "We are here now." He pulled into a parking space in front of a decently sized building with a sign that said. "Kerry's Café." I laughed.

"Nice name," I commented, before sliding out of the car and meeting Edward at the front of it.

We walked inside and were seated in a fairly large booth so that we could fit the other four. Edward and I sat next to each other on one side of the booth and waited for Emmett and Jasper and their girlfriends to show up.

"When will I get to see Carlisle and Esme again, Edward?" I asked, sipping on the Coke that the waiter brought me. Edward shrugged.

"They are actually away on business right now," he told me. "Dad had to go to some hospital in a city in Washington and naturally, Mom tagged along." I smiled. Esme and Carlisle were such the cute couple. So much love was shared between them.

Edward reached around me and picked up my glass of Coke. He took a sip and placed it back on the table. "Are you kidding me?" I said. "You haven't changed a bit, Mr. Cullen. You _always_ get water and then drink my Coke instead. Tsk tsk." Edward cracked his crooked smile at me.

"Bella!" I knew who it was immediately. Their loud, baritone of a voice could not be mistaken with anyone else's. "Is that you?"

"Emmett!" I squealed, crawling over Edward to get out of the booth. I jumped into Emmett's awaiting arms and was greeted with one of his famous bone crushing hugs. But, I did not care. I giggled like mad and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's been forever," I said once I had been put down. "Though, you look no different, and I'm guessing that you act no different, either."

Emmett laughed and said, "I could not say the same about you, though, Bella. You've changed a lot. I mean, where did your flat chest go?!" My cheeks flushed and I punched Emmett in the arm.

"I am glad that you've noticed, Emmett," I growled. "Makes me feel so much better to know that you are looking. You perv." Emmett smiled like he was proud of it.

"Rosalie," I said, noticing her standing behind Emmett, hidden by his huge form. I reached my hand forward, and we shook hands. "It is so nice to see you again."

"You, too," she said, smiling politely. "How have you been this past day?"

I chuckled. "I've been good, you?"

"Fine," she said. "Just tired. I need to take a day off of work or something. I have been working _way_ too hard."

"I will have to come see you some time there," I told her as we headed back to the booth. Edward got out this time and let me slid in before he got in after me. The waiter came back and took Emmett and Rosalie's order. We made polite conversation until the waiter came back with Emmett's beer and Rosalie's red wine.

"When do you think Jasper is going to get here?" Emmett asked, after he took a swig from the bottle.

"You don't have to ask anymore, dear brother, fore I am here along with my fair maiden, Lady Alice." I laughed. Jasper always knew how to make someone laugh.

"Bella!" he said, surprised, when he noticed me.

I gave Edward a look. "Did you not tell him I was coming?" I asked.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. I love making Jasper surprised. He is so funny when he is." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Jazzy," I said, looking over at him and his girlfriend.

Jasper looked the same, except his blond hair was a little longer and his blue eyes somehow looked bluer than ever.

Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, was a tiny little thing. She came up to Jaspers shoulders and had short, spiky black hair. She had hazel eyes. She was very pretty, and I could tell that she was the one for Jasper.

"Move," I commanded to Edward. He scoffed and got out of the booth again, while I crawled out and hugged Jasper. "It's been so long. I am so glad to see you."

He smiled brightly and said, "Me, too. Bella, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Alice. Alice, this is Edward's best friend, Bella."

I pushed my hand out in front of me so that she could shake it. I did not expect her to wrap her arms around me in a hug. Gosh, she gave almost the same hugs as Emmett. I was shocked. How could such a small thing be so strong?

"Bella!" she squealed. "I have heard so much about you these past years! And, now, I finally get to meet you. It's such a pleasure. We are going to be the best of friends. I can't wait till we can go shopping together," she said, assessing my outfit.

"Oh," I started. "I'm not really a shopper."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Of course you are," she insisted. Everyone laughed and we went and sat back down in the booth again.

Once Alice and Jasper got their drinks, we were ready to order our food. Like every time I had gone out to eat with Edward and his brothers, we just ordered appetizers.

As we waited for the food to come, Edward and I decided to break the news.

"Well," Edward began. "Obviously we wanted everyone to meet up so that we could all catch up with Bella, but Bella and I also have some great news. You want to tell them?" I shook my head, looking down and the table and blushing.

"Oh my God!" Emmett said. "I always knew that this would happen. Didn't I tell you anything about wearing a condom, Edward?"

My eyes opened wide, and my face flushed even more red. "Why does everyone think we are sleeping together?" I grunted. I saw Edward flash me a look out of the corner of my eye.

"No," he said defensively. "Bella's not pregnant you idiot, and we are not sleeping together. I thought you would get that by now."

I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at Emmett, and I could feel some blood leave my face. At least I was cooling down.

"Rosalie, yesterday Bella called up that agency from the card you gave me," Edward said. Rosalie's eyebrows shot up. "And, Bella made me an appointment with them today."

"How did it go?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Very well. Diane said that she would make an appointment with a photographer and I could go in and get some pictures taken, and then they will check them out and see if they wanted me for anything."

"That's great, Edward," she said. "I am really happy that you—well, _Bella_—called. See? Now you have a job."

"Not yet," he said.

"Well, it's basically in the bag with your good looks."

"Hey!" Emmett said, sounding hurt. "What about my good looks?"

"Emmett," Rosalie sighed. "You are _too_ good looking for them. They lens would break from your beauty." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips quickly. Emmett smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"That is not all, though," Edward piped in again. "It seems that Diane thought that Bella was in for an appointment, too. So, Bella's going to get photographed also."

"Really?" Rosalie said. "Bella! That's amazing! I am very happy for the both of you."

"Wait," Jasper said. "Are we talking about modeling or something?"

"Yes," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa! Edward? Model? I don't see it."

"Gee, thanks bro."

"Are you talking about Diane Ford? _The _Dian Ford?" Alice squeal with excitement. I nodded my head. "That is so awesome! You two are so lucky. And, I can just tell that you are going to get hired! You guys are so gorgeous." I blushed again. Curse that damn blushing.

"And," Alice continued. "I can so see you two up on a billboard together. You two look so good and cute together."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I see Bella hasn't changed _all_ that much," Emmett cracked. "You still blush insanely at compliments and at everything else. You look like a tomato right now. Ow! Rose! She does!"

I was thankful that Rosalie was here to put Emmett on a tight leash. At least most of the teasing would stop while she was around. That made me feel better.

"That's the reason we wanted to get together," Edward said. "We wanted to share the good news with you guys and get together. Bella's done nothing but talk about seeing you guys again."

"I have not!" I said. "I've mentioned it a couple of times."

"Yeah, and you have only been here for a day, Bella."

"Aww…" Jasper said. "Already bickering like an old married couple. I love it. You two will definitely go far in your relationship."

"You are so annoying," I commented, to Jasper. "I wonder why I even wanted to see you two. I remember the last time I saw you guys. When we were saying goodbye, you and Emmett ganged up on me and Edward. Remember that?"

Jasper burst out laughing. "I remember," Emmett answered. "That was funny." He sighed, his eyes glazing over, having a flashback.

I shook my head and scoffed just as the waiter came back and set our food in the center of the table. Emmett eyed it hungrily.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waiter asked. "A refill? Anything?"

I nodded and handed over my cup. Edward had drunk that last of it. "Can you just refill that one and then get another one, too." The waiter nodded and left.

"Why?" Edward asked. "It won't taste the same if it's not yours."

"Whatever, Edward," I said jokingly and then reached forward for some for one of the onion rings.

While we ate, I noticed that Alice was just a ball of joy! She was bouncing up and down, and always moving. She got along great with people. And, she was very nice. She would lean across the table and talk to me every once in awhile. Just random questions.

Then, she asked the big question. "Why did you move in with Edward?" Everyone else at the table stopped talking and turned to face me.

"I don't know if Bella really wants to talk about it," Edward said, trying to "protect" me.

"I was fired from my job," I answered anyway. Edward raised his eyebrows in my direction buy did not say anything and leaned forward to take a sip of my Coke.

"Oh," Alice said, placing a hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry. But, it's good that you will have another job now. And, I bet that this job will pay more then your last one."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Rosalie said. "What did you do before?"

"I taught English at a small school," I said.

"That's nice."

"Why did they fire you, Bells?" Emmett boomed. Then, he lowered his voice down and leaned forward so that he could whisper, "Was there something going on between you and a student?"

My jaw dropped and I saw Edward smack Emmett upside the head.

"What?" Emmett shrieked. "You know I was just joking, Edward. I know Bella would never do something like that."

"For your information," I said, once I had regained my composure. "There was someone else that wanted the job, and they thought that he was better suited." I shrugged. "And, I am okay with it. Hey, it brought me back here to you guys. Everything is okay. And Alice is right. If I get this job, everything is going to be super good and I'll earn more money." I smiled.

"Well, Bella," Jasper said. "I would rather have you here then teaching. Glad to have you here."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"That was nice," I said to Edward once we returned to his apartment. "Seeing them, I mean." I flung myself down on the couch and rested the crook of my elbow over my eyes. "We have to get together and do stuff with them more. You know, after the photo shoot."

"Yeah," Edward agreed, walking around the kitchen counter over to the phone.

"You have one new message," the machine said. "Message recorded today at seven twenty PM."

There was a loud beep and then Diane Ford's voice blasted though the tiny speaker. "Edward! Bella!" she said. "Great news! I have appointments made for both of you. They're on different days, but that doesn't matter because I will get the photographs at the same time.

"Alright, well on to the appointment days and times. Edward: Your appointment is in two days at twelve thirty at the address I gave you today. And Bella, your appointment is a day after Edward's on Thursday.

"Well, that's all I really wanted to say. Good luck, both of you. And, Bella, remember what I told you at the office about getting a good night's sleep and all." I blushed. "Bye."

Oh my God! I can't believe she brought up the good nights sleep thing.

"What was she talking about?" Edward asked. He lifted up my legs and sat down and then placed them back down on his lap.

I shook my head. "Just something she told me after you left the room and stuff. Nothing important."

Edward did not speak for awhile so I removed my arms from my eyes and looked at him. His head was tilted to the side and he was looking at me.

"She just thinks that we are sleeping together," I said, giving in. "She told me to not have sex with you so that I would get a better rest before the shoot."

Edward's eyes narrowed while he was thinking, and then they shot open with a glint of amusement in them. "Really?" I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I told him.

"Do you want me to come too?" he asked. "Or, do you think that you will be too tempted?" I turned around and glared at him.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was," he said chuckling, while getting up and heading over to his room.

* * *

**Alright, there you go! Hope you liked it! :D **

**I wrote all of this today... -sigh- That was a lot of work, though it only took me about 3 hours! : )**

**Thanks for reading,  
Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, chapter 4. I think it is a bit longer than the last 2.**

**Yay! I get my permit tomorrow! **

**New poll! Check it out!**

* * *

4.

Two days later, Edward went to his photo shoot. I waited anxiously for him to return home, jumping at every noise I heard.

Finally he opened the apartment door and walked into the kitchen, filling a glass with water and chugging it down. He had been gone nearly all day and I wondered if he had gotten anything to eat or drink the whole day.

"There is a sandwich in the fridge for you," I told him. He smiled at me and then headed to the fridge.

I waited till he was done eating and then I waited for him to tell me how it had gone. But, he didn't tell me. Did not even make a move to tell me. My leg started bouncing up and down continuously.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Come on," I moaned. "Just tell me, Edward. You know damn well that I have been waiting here all day for you to come back and tell me how it went. So… you going to say anything?"

He shrugged and then picked up his glass of water again and took a long gulp. He smiled a crooked smile at me and then walked over to the couch and plopped down on it while flipping on the television. Was he kidding?! He was not even going to tell me what to expect? I scoffed. Jerk.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking up at me under his eyelashes. I glared at him and set my jaw angrily.

"You are so…mean, Edward Cullen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day, I woke up extra early because I was so nervous and my stomach was full of butterflies. I got out of bed without waking Edward up and went to get something to drink, trying to calm my nerves. Let me tell you something: Never drink lemonade when your stomach is filled with butterflies.

I immediately rushed to the bathroom and emptied my all ready empty stomach. I felt hands on my neck as someone pulled my hair together to get it out of my face as I leaned over the toilet.

"All better?" asked Edward, as he took the hair tie off of my wrist and attempted to put my hair up.

I nodded my head, "I think so. Just really nervous for today. I woke up and drank some lemonade and then… my stomach failed." Edward chuckled lightly under his breath as he helped me stand up. "I don't think I can eat anything else today until after the shoot."

Edward shook his head. "You have to eat something, Bells. It would be a lot worse if you didn't. Besides, you have a couple of hours until you have to leave, so why don't you go lay back on the bed and I'll make you something to eat and you can break your fast in bed." I felt well enough to roll my eyes and then squeal as Edward lifted me up effortlessly in his arms.

"Edward," I objected. "I am well enough to walk. I was just nervous."

"Getting sick when your nervous is a bad habit, Bella," he commented, lightly. He started heading toward the bed and then set me down gently.

"Just close your eyes, Bella," he whispered into my ears. "I will be right back." I felt his lips press up against my temple as he always did when he was worried about me. I smiled and exhaled as I heard the door close.

Minutes later, Edward came back in the room. I felt the bed sink as he sat down next to me. I ate what Edward made slowly as he sat and watched, making sure that I was actually eating it.

I lay in bed for a few hours, falling asleep every once in awhile and then jerking awake. Finally, it was time for me to get ready and—thankfully—I felt much better.

"Can you at least tell me what they had you wear?" I asked Edward, searching threw the drawers of the dresser that Edward let me stuff my clothes in.

"Well," Edward began, putting down the newspaper he was reading. "When I first got there, they just took some photos of me in what I was wearing, then I changed into some preplanned outfits that they had for me."

"How did they know your size?" I questioned.

I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I guess they have their ways." I laughed.

I settled for a knee-length skirt and a fancy top that I rarely wore, but packed just incase the occasion came up where I would need it. When I packed it, I was definitely not expecting wearing it to this.

"Perfect," Edward commented when I walked out of the room. "Your feeling better, right Bella? I don't want you going if you aren't. We can just call and—"

"No," I said. "I feel fine, Edward. And even if I didn't, I would still go." Edward chuckled while shaking his head slowly.

"You want me to give you a ride?" he asked smoothly. I nodded my head and reached for my purse.

When we got into his Volvo, Edward turned on the car and then handed me a cell phone. "Here," he said. "I know that you don't have one, and you are definitely going to be needing it in the future."

"Thanks," I said as he pulled out onto the main road. "But, you really did not have to get me a cell phone. I could have gotten one myself. In fact, I was planning on it."

"Well, now you don't have to get one. I got it for you. So, just take it. Accept a gift from me for once."

"Fine," I huffed and Edward laughed.

"You know, many girls would love getting all of the gifts that I give you, but not you. Can you guess how many girls would be jealous of you?"

I blushed and shook my head. I didn't want to know.

Thankfully, though, Edward dropped the subject and continued driving at a fast speed that I tried to ignore.

He pulled up in front of a fairly large building and I gawked at the stone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward remarked.

I nodded. "Thanks for the ride, Edward."

"No problem. Call me when it's done and I'll come get you."

"Okay," I agreed.

I stood in front of the building as I heard the Volvo drive away. I sighed. I was alone now and I still had no idea what to expect.

The inside of the building was even better looking than the outside. It was nice and old-fashioned looking. It made me feel like I should be wearing a gown and be addressed by "Your Highness."

I walked up to the desk at the back of the room where a lady was typing on her computer quickly and talking with someone on the phone. When she noticed me she place her index finger up in front of her face, signaling that she would be with me in a moment. I sighed and leaned against the wall casually.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked after she hung up the phone.

"Um… yeah," I said. "I'm here for an appointment with a photographer at twelve thirty."

"Name?" she demanded.

"Bella Swan."

"Name of your photographer?" she asked.

I looked down at the name on the card Edward had given me yesterday after he refused to tell me what to expect. "It says Tyler Crowley."

The lady nodded. "I will let him know that you are here." She picked up the phone again and started dialing numbers. "You can go sit down," she told me, gesturing to the chairs in the waiting room. I nodded and headed over to one, sitting down uncomfortably.

"Mr. Crowley's assistant will be down momentarily," the lady at the desk informed me. I nodded my head and did my best to smile. I sat straight in the chair, my purse in my lap, waiting.

About five minutes later, a door to the right of me and a blond, tall, lean female walked out and called, "Bella Swan." I stood up and raised my hand. She sized me up and down and laughed a bit. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. You can't model. You're what? Four feet?"

I was taken aback and I flushed. The girl cocked an eyebrow and then turned around with a scoff. I gathered my purse and then jogged to catch up with her long strides. We were headed toward and elevator. Damn it. I did _not_ want to spend "quality time" alone with her. She was a jerk and I'd only known her for a minute or two.

When the elevator doors shut, the girl said, "I'm Lauren." I nodded my head once. "Do you know that cute guy that was in here yesterday doing the same thing you are doing today?"

I did not want to respond, but I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know him," I told her quietly.

"Do you know if he's single?" Lauren asked nonchalantly.

I glanced up at her. Did she think that she had a chance with Edward? Did she think that he would date someone like _her_? I choked back a laughed. She shot me a glare and on a whim I said, "No, no he's not single. I'm his girlfriend, that you very much."

Crud, I thought, why had I just blurted that out? I couldn't seem to ever keep my mouth shut.

Lauren pouted and crossed her arms. "We'll see about that."

My eyes widened, but I couldn't respond because the elevator doors opened and she stalked off with me towing behind.

We ended up in a medium sized room. There were maybe a dozen or more people in there. I saw a red backdrop hanging and a camera placed a few feet away from it.

"Lauren, there you are," I heard a deep voice say. "Ah, and you must be Bella. Edward spoke fondly of you." I smiled as I shook hands with a dark skinned man. "I am Tyler, and I'll be your photographer.

He took a large step away from me and looked me up and down. His eyebrows raised and he glanced over at Lauren. I blushed again and bowed my head down.

"You are very pretty," Tyler commented. "But, the height is off. I don't know what Diane is thinking." She shook his head and I bit my lip.

"Well," he said. "Nothing we can do about that now. Let's get you into hair and makeup and then we will take a few shots of you in this outfit, and then we have a few others that you can wear."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

Lauren led me over to a chair with a table in front of it and a mirror.

"Hello," a girl with mousy, brown hair said. "I'm Angela. Let me see what I should do." She opened a folder with my name on the front and read over something inside of it. Then she looked back up at me and started to work "Diane left us some notes of what makeup to use and how your hair should be done. Just so she can see."

I smiled as Angela put a thin layer of unneeded blush on my cheeks.

Soon, though, it was over and I looked at myself in my mirror. "Wow," I remarked. "You're really good. Maybe I should just come here every morning for you to do my makeup and hair."

She laughed. "Maybe you will."

She started walking me over to Tyler. "You know, I would ignore anything Lauren says to you. You seem really nice and different from all of these other stuck up models, and I really hope you get the job. Good luck."

"Thanks," I muttered as she left and Tyler came over to me.

"All right," he said, clapping his hands together. "I'm guessing that you have never modeled before, correct?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's right."

"So, we are going to have Lauren and some others help you with some poses, and then you can just repeat them. Got it?" I nodded. "Good."

He pushed me toward the backdrop and I was immediately surrounded by tall females. The explained some of the easier poses that I could do, and then they were told to move away. Some of them reassured me that I would do great; others just sneered and walked away.

"Go!" Tyler commanded.

I was startled at first, and I knew that he was getting annoyed at my experience, or lack of.

When he was done shooting me with my first outfit, I was dragged off. I was thrown into a small room and some fabric was thrown in after.

"Put this on," someone instructed. "Do it quickly."

I stripped out of my outfit and then looked at what I was meant to be changing into. It looked like an outfit you wore ice skating, expect a little more revealing. I put it on and looked at the mirror in the tiny room. Eew.

I sighed and opened the door, peeking out. There was no chance to run for it, though. My arm was suddenly grabbed and I was dragged back over to the "picture taking area."

"Finally," Tyler scoffed. "Next time change quicker. We are on a schedule here."

"Sorry," I said, bowing my head and flushing.

"Go!" Tyler shouted.

And so, I started with the poses all over again. I got a little bit into it as the photo shoot went on. I changed outfits every once in awhile. And, surprisingly, they all fit, just like Edward said.

Everything was going smoothly, even when I had to wear the bikini. Apparently they wanted to get every clothing type covered.

I assumed we were done, but when I was changing into the clothes that I had come there in, the door was pushed open a crack and two other objects were thrown at my head.

I sighed, undressing again. Then, I realized what it was. A bra and panties set. Great. I quickly changed into it, not wanting to complain and get kicked out on the last shots.

I looked at myself in the mirror. This was going to be awkward. I was rarely this naked in front of people. The bikini was hard enough, and that covered me more than these. I shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly there were three sharp raps on the door. I jumped. "Hurry up in there," the voice instructed.

I gulped and closed my eyes slowly and then grabbed the handle pulling down on it. I walked out slowly, trying to cover myself up without anyone noticed. And it was going fairly nicely until Tyler shouted, "There you are! Hurry up!" I quickened my pace over to him and stood in front of the red backdrop again.

I lifted my head up, ready to take the last shots. I noticed everyone in the room looking at me in awe, even Tyler. I flushed for the billionth time today under their gazes, especially when I saw some of the guy's hungry looking looks.

I watched as Tyler shook his head quickly from side to side before saying, hoarsely, "Go!"

I was taught some more basic poses in the middle of the last outfit and did those before I was finished. When that was over, I quickly changed into my original outfit and headed out toward Tyler.

But, I was intercepted by one of the guys in the room.

"Mike Newton," he told me, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I quickly shook it, looking over his shoulder at Angela, who was giving me a worried look.

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering if you might want to get a bite to eat after this is all over," he suggested.

My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," he said sadly. "It was that dude that was here yesterday, isn't it?"

I nodded my head quickly. Gah! I was just digging myself deeper and deeper into a whole that was getting smaller and smaller.

"Sorry. I have to go now."

"Okay," he said understandingly. "I will see you later, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tyler.

"Very nice job today, Bella," he said, not looking up from his camera. "Started off a bit slow, but you definitely brought it at the end. Good job."

"Thank you, sir," I said, embarrassed.

"I hope to work with you again," he told me and I could hear the sincerity in voice.

"Thank you, I hope to work with you again, also." He nodded and then I guessed that I was done, so I turned and walked out the door and went into the elevator, calling Edward and letting him know that I was done.

"Hold the door," I heard someone yell. I stuck my hand out at the last minute and Angela walked in.

"You did great, Bella," she told me. "And, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I saw Mike start talking to you. He can come on a bit strong sometimes."

"Uh… yeah, he did."

"What did he want?" she asked.

I sighed. "He asked if I wanted to go get something to eat with him later."

"You said no, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm surprised that he didn't persist. He did with me."

"He asked you out too?"

She nodded. "The first day I was here. I sort of feel bad for him. So, how did you get him to not keep asking?"

"Um… I told him I had a boyfriend."

"I told him that, too. Well, I'm not surprised that you do. You are very pretty, Bella."

"Thank you," I said. "But, I kind of lied to him. I just told him that it was my friend, Edward. He was the guy here yesterday."

"Oh, he was cute," she commented. I nodded my head in agreement.

The elevator reached the ground floor and I got off, saying a quick goodbye to Angela before heading out to Edward's waiting car.

* * *

**Alright, well I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Heck, maybe before Breaking Dawn comes out... Unlikely.**

**But, I hope you liked it! **

**New poll!**

**You guys are all wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Thank you for your support, Abby.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Just so you know—there was some confusion with the Mikes. Mike that has Bella's old job is not Mike Newton. The Mike at the photograph place is. I'm very bad at coming up with names, so…

**Well, here's chapter 5. I know that it isn't as long. And, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be much longer, I hope. **

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

* * *

5.

I got into Edward's Volvo quickly, wanting to get back to his apartment as soon as possible. Edward pulled away from the curb, and I waited for him to speak.

"So," he began, "How did it go?"

"Good, I think," I responded. "At least, that's what Tyler told me. He said I did very well."

"That's good." He paused, concentrating on the road, before he said, "Sorry for not warning you about their outfit selections. I thought that if I told you, you just would give up and not even want to show up. And, I did not want to risk having this job on my own."

I nodded my head. "I'm actually glad that you didn't tell me. I hate to admit it, but I really want this now. Especially if I'm not doing it alone."

"I agree," Edward said with a sigh.

"Let's go grab something to eat," Edward suggested. "Unless you just want to order something back to the apartment."

"Yeah," I said. "I think I would rather go back to you're place. If that's fine with you, of course. I'm just not in the mood to go out again. Seems like we've been doing that lately."

Edward chuckled and smirked. "Well then, what are you in the mood for? Chinese sound good?"

I nodded.

By the time we had gotten back to the house, I had called the Chinese place and ordered what we wanted. When we got in the house, Edward and I changed into our pajamas and sat on the couch, turning on the television and debating on a movie.

The doorbell rang right when we had picked a movie and popped it in the DVD player. Edward, annoyingly, paid for the food and brought it back to the couch.

We made small talk through the credits, commenting on random things. Once the movie started, we quieted down, staring at the television, occasionally eating bites of our food.

In the middle of the movie, I turned to Edward, swallowing what food was in my mouth. "Can I say something?" I said, not sure how to tell him.

"Yeah," Edward told me, pausing the movie. "What is it?"

"Well, it's something that happened today," I said, saying each word carefully. "Um… Well, I kind of told someone that I was… your… girlfriend."

I cast my eyes downward and heard Edward's empty Coke can hit the table in front of us. I became worried all of a sudden. What if Edward thought I was a creep going around and telling people that we were boyfriend and girlfriend? What if he _hated _me?

Then, he started laughing and I threw my head up to look at him.

"What?" I asked after I couldn't figure out what his expression meant.

"Who did you tell that to?" he asked, still laughing quietly.

"Um… that Mike Newton guy. He sort of came on to me. He asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat with him. I turned him down of course, but I didn't know if he would just take no for an answer, so…I told him that."

His laughter immediately ceased. "I knew I did not like that guy." He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "I want you to stay away from him, Bells."

"Um, I never planned on going near him, Edward. Thanks for the concern, though." There was a silence and then I said, "So, you don't mind that I told him that?"

"Did you tell anyone else?" he asked, a smirk coming to his lips.

I nodded.

"Who else?"

"That Lauren chick. She was an annoying bitch," I muttered.

Edward cocked an eyebrow up, his smirk becoming more pronounced. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, didn't you talk to her? You can tell just by looking at her."

"No," he said, chuckling a bit. "No, I meant did you seriously tell her that?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I actually told her I had a girlfriend. She sort of came onto me. Well, came on a _lot_. It was quite disturbing actually. So, I just told her that I had a girlfriend. I didn't even tell her who it was, so the fact that you said that works perfectly." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Guess we will just have to act the part in public with them around," I said, blushing.

"We could practice now," Edward suggested.

I started blubbering like an idiot and blushing even more than I had been.

"Kidding, Bella. I was only joking. We don't have to do anything now. And even when we have to do something in public, it doesn't have to be a ton. You know, holding hands, kisses, hugs. We probably should touch a lot. Like having out arms around each other. But, we don't want to over do it, remember. So, it doesn't have to be a ton. Just a few things here and there."

I nodded in agreement.

I groaned and placed my face in my hands. "This is all my fault," I moaned. "If I hadn't said that you were my boyfriend, all of this would be fine. Then, I would just had to have gone along with that. Ugh!"

"Bella," Edward scolded. "This is not your fault. Come on. Let's just watch the rest of the movie. And, for all you know, neither of us got the job, so it wouldn't matter then anyway."

XOXOXO

The next morning, I woke up before Edward because I just could not sleep. So, I searched for his keys and wrote him a quick note telling him that I would be at the grocery store because his food supplies were dwindling and I did not want to keep ordering in and going out.

When I got back an hour or two later, Edward came out of our room and asked for the keys so he could run a few errands. So, I put all the groceries away and had nothing to do.

I decided on reading one of my books that I had brought with. When I was half way through it, I put it back in my bag and searched for my MP3 player. I plugged it into Edward's speakers and put it on shuffle. Immediately one of my favorite songs came on. It was upbeat and fun. I started randomly dancing to it. Hey, it always made time go by faster back at my old home.

After a couple of songs I was tired so I went to go turn it off. And, that's when I heard the clapping. I turned around and I could only guess what I looked like: a deer in the headlights.

"Very nice, Bella," Edward remarked as he stopped clapping. "I must admit that I am impressed by that. I never knew you could dance." I flushed many shades of red and tried to smile back at him. "No need to be embarrassed, though," he went on saying. "I thought it was marvelous. I am going to have to take you out dancing now."

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head down. "You just name a date."

"How about tonight?" he asked. "Unless you have something else to attend to."

"What if Diane calls while we are gone?" I said, making something up quickly. It was enough to make a fool of myself in front of Edward, but actually go out and dance there…that would just be a nightmare. "We don't want to miss her call."

"She can leave a message," Edward said nonchalantly. "She did that before. Come on, Bella. It's not like you are going to make a fool of yourself. You're really good. And, you know that I will get you to come no matter what. We don't have to stay long. Come on, Bells."

I rolled my eyes at his childish pleading and said, "Fine. But only an hour. Two hours tops if I'm having fun."

"Sweet. We can go later tonight. Around eight o'clock."

XOXOXO

We left the house and Edward drove over to one of the clubs in town. I groaned at the flashing, bright lights as we walked in. I was definitely going to have a headache after this.

"Come on," Edward yelled over the music. He took my hand in his and led me over to a table.

Almost immediately a waitress in a skimpy outfit waltzed over and asked us if we wanted anything.

"Two beers," Edward told her.

"I can't believe you took me here," I said to Edward after the waitress had come back and set the beers down.

"Hey, be thankful that it was me taking you here and not _Alice_. I went out with Jasper and her one time. Not fun. She totally goes overboard on clothes."

I looked down at my jeans and shirt.

"You look fabulous, of course." I blushed.

"Let's go dance," Edward commanded after taking a long swig from his beer bottle. He gripped my head and pulled me out of the booth after him. He guided me over to the dance floor.

Edward and I started dancing. I have to admit that it was definitely harder to dance with another person then just dancing by yourself. But, Edward was great with leading and he helped me get a hang of it.

After a few songs, a slow song came on and Edward and I walked off the dance floor back to our table. I took a few gulps of my drink, as did Edward, and we more.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Edward asked.

"Well," I began, "After I got into it, no. But in the beginning I was doing awful. How many times did I step on your feet?"

"Only about twelve, but it's not like anyone is counting." I scoffed and slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"How long have we been here?"

"Oh, you already want to leave, I see."

"No," I said. "I just wanted to know."

He chuckled. "It's been a little over an hour. You are enjoying yourself though, right?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, taking another swig. "After this beer I'm going to have no more. I just want a Coke. This is putting me to sleep."

Edward laughed. "Is that even possible?"

"Obviously."

About six more beers later for me, I was totally trashed.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaard," I slurred. He was carrying me out of the bar. He, of course, was perfectly fine. Then again, he only had three beers.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, sounding a bit tired.

"I had soooooo much fun tonight. We _have_ to do this again. And then, we can have a drink off." I practically yelled the last part and then burst out into a fit of giggles. "I bet I would win."

"I am sure you would."

Edward shoved me into the passenger seat of his Volvo and buckled me up. He ran around to his side and then got in, locking the door behind him, probably making sure that I didn't get out of the car while it was moving.

I started talking with my slurred voice again. "You really shoooould have listened to be meeee Edward. When I said that I couldn't drink more beeeeer, I was serious! You _have_ to believe me!"

"Bella," Edward said sternly. "I told you not to get any more. You're the one who snuck away saying you were going to the bathroom. Do you know how upset I was that you didn't come back? How anxious I was? I thought something awful had happened to you. And then, I find you at the bar with all those beer bottles in front of you." He shook his head.

I pouted at his scolding.

Edward shook his head fiercely a scowl planted on his face. I knew, even though I was trashed, that Edward was angry, and that made me sad.

"I'm sorry," I managed to get out normally. Then I was back to the slurring Bella.

I felt Edward carry me up to the apartment and place me in the bed, tucking the covers around me. I also felt his lips press down on my forehead before he left the room.

I was just on the edge of unconsciousness. Not there yet, though.

I could hear Edward walking in the other rooms of the place. Probably picking up some things to throw away.

"You have one new message," the machine said and I was suddenly awake and not as trashed as before. "Message recorded today at ten twenty-five PM."

I waited for the good or bad news.

"Edward, my brother," Emmett's cheerful voice said. I sighed with disappointment. I had been hoping it was Diane telling us the good news. "Rose and I just wanted to say that our wedding invitation is for Bella, too. So, she should come."

My head started hurting and I was worrying about how I would feel tomorrow. What if Diane called and asked if Edward and I could come in to see her? What would she think of me?

I groaned and then waited to hear the rest of Emmett's message.

"And, we also wanted to invite the two of you to our house for dinner next Tuesday. What's today? Friday? Yeah. It was Rose's idea. Don't blame me."

"Don't you dare blame this on me Emmett Cullen," I heard Rosalie scream from the background. "You know very well that this was your idea."

Emmett chuckled nervously. "Um… Yeah, you didn't hear that. Ow! Rose! Well, that's all I wanted to say. Bye. Rose! Why the hell did you throw your heel…." His voice trailed off and if I could, I would have burst out laughing like Edward had.

Instead, though, I soon found myself drifting into unconsciousness finally, dreaming of the dinner party that was to come on Tuesday.

* * *

**Okay... chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it. I know not much happened. Next chapter will probably have the outcome of Edward and Bella's modeling and possibly the dinner. **

**Thanks for all the support! I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing. It really does make me happy!**

**Abby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Moving right along with chapter 6! **

**I've started chapter 7, so I'm hoping to get it out sometime this week! I really want to!**

**So, send in your reviews to make it come quicker! (:**

* * *

6.

On Saturday, we _did_ get a call from Diane Ford. She was letting us know that she wanted to speak with the two of us on Monday. So, we were going to go in around ten AM that day.

At least I would not have to go in on Saturday. I had had a major headache and basically stayed in bed all day. Edward left the house so he wouldn't have to deal with my moaning. Wimp.

But, the weekend soon passed and on Monday at nine-thirty in the morning, Edward and I hopped into his Volvo and headed down to Diane Ford's office once again.

I was nervous. My hands were fidgety, I was shaking. And, I knew that Edward was nervous, too, even though he didn't show it.

"Everything is going to be okay," Edward told me as we pulled up to her office. "Worse case scenario, only one of us gets the job."

I nodded. That was true. I wouldn't want to get the job if Edward didn't. And he wouldn't want to get the job if I didn't. So, it was better if both of us got the job or neither of us did.

I just had to plan for the worst, right? That way, if I didn't get it, I would not be down.

Edward and I met around at the front of the car. I stared up at the building biting my bottom lip hard. I started biting my nails as Edward dragged me along. A nervous habit.

"Bella! Stop! And I thought that your hangover was going to be the worst of it." He shook his head slowly, but continued dragging me. We got to the front desk and the lady there sent us right up.

When we got up to Diane's office, no one was in there with her so Edward brought me right up to the door and knocked on it quickly. Diane's head shot up and she gestured for us to come in.

Edward turned his head to look at me. "Everything will be fine," he assured me one last time. He raised his eyebrows quickly and smirked before opening the door and bringing me in. Only when we were in the room did Edward drop my hand.

"Edward, Bella," Diane greeted. She got up from her chair and walked around the desk. She shook both our hands enthusiastically. She returned to her chair. "Sit, please." She motioned toward the chairs in front of her.

"So, I got your pictures on Saturday. I looked them over. Let me say, there were things that I liked and things that I didn't like. But, overall the two of you were great. And I think you guys would be great doing some shoots together. True chemistry there."

I blushed and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye smirk again.

"Bella," Dian began, turning toward me and folding her hands on the desk in front of her. I took a deep breath and raised my eyebrows waiting. "I like your figure. It's very nice. We should use that to our advantage.

"Edward, you have a very nice figure, too. I liked you in that suit, though. So, I'm thinking about having you and Bella do an…elegant themed photo shoot first. You know, a suit for you and a dress for Bella."

I nodded, I could handle that, right?

"Thank you, ma'am," Edward said, politely. He shook her hand, smiling brightly.

I copied Edward.

"We need a date," Diane said. "Hold on, let me call up the photographer. We're going to need him to help plan."

She pressed a button on her phone and a male asked what she needed. She told him to come to her office. We waited patiently for him to show up.

The door burst open behind us.

"Diane," a man with a strong French accent exclaimed. I turned and watched as he walked toward Diane with open arms and pulled her into a hug. "It's been too long. I just got here and sat down in my office and was immediately called up to you."

"Pierre," Diane said with a smile. "I would like you to meet Bella and Edward. They are the two that you are going to photograph soon. The ones that I was talking about."

"Ah yes," Pierre said, turning from Diane to assess us. His eyes rested on me a little bit too long. Edward quickly placed on my knee, making it look natural. I shuddered under his touch.

Pierre scrutinized Edward's hand before saying, "Yes. Diane sent me some of your pictures. They were very good. I am delighted to work with you both." I could tell that some of what he was saying was forced.

Edward nodded his head at him.

"Thank you," I said as politely as I could muster up. Pierre smiled down at me.

"So," Diane cut in, "We have to come up with a date and time for the shoot. Any particular day?"

"No," Edward and I said together.

Diane nodded and turned to Pierre.

"Well, this week I'm a bit too busy. Can we schedule them in for next week sometime? I'm guessing that you would like to be there because it is your collection, correct?"

"Yes."

Pierre reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Blackberry. He started clicking away at the buttons. How about next week on…Monday and Tuesday? I'm assuming that we will need two days." He looked up at Diane.

"Of course. Good thinking, Pierre. What's a good time then?"

"How long will it take?" Edward interjected.

"Probably the whole day the first day and then on the second…probably most of that one, too."

We nodded.

"So should we start early?" I asked.

Diane and Pierre nodded simultaneously.

"Nine good?" Pierre asked, laying the French accent on thickly.

Diane raised her eyebrows at us. We nodded quickly.

"And then on Monday we can decide the time for Tuesday, okay?" Diane said.

"That works," Edward said.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Ford," I said. "It's really an honor to work with you. Thank you so much for giving the two of us a chance." I shook her hand and Edward followed suit.

"I look forward to working with you, Pierre," Edward said, shaking his hand. I trailed behind him.

We waved a farewell and left. Once we were in the elevator, Edward loosened his tie up and shrugged out of his jacket. I laughed, but removed the sweater that was over my tank top.

"You girls are so lucky that you don't have to wear ties," Edward remarked.

I scoffed. "Ever put on heals."

"Touché," he muttered.

I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea why. Let's just get back to the apartment and sit on the couch to be couch potatoes. And anyway, we don't have to do anything until we go to dinner at Emmett and Rosalie's house, right?"

"That would be correct."

I laughed at Edward's formalness. I guess it came with the name, right?

We raced to the Volvo and hopped in. Edward zoomed down the wet roads from rain that must have come while we were inside.

Edward and I slipped into his apartment around three in the afternoon.

"Message!" I sang as I noticed the flashing button on the phone.

I dashed over and pressed the button.

Rosalie.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Sorry I missed you. Just give me a call back, please. I guess I'll talk to you two later. Bye."

"I will call," I volunteered.

Edward gave me their number while I dialed it on the phone. I pressed it up to my ear and waited.

"Hello?" Rosalie's musical voice sang through the other end.

"Hey, Rose, it's Bella," I said. "Just got your message."

"Oh, Bella! How are you?"

"I'm great, actually. Edward and I just got back from Diane Ford's office."

"Oh, my gosh! I didn't know you two were going in _today_. How did it go? You have to tell me _all_ about it, Bella," she chipped excitedly.

I smiled a big smile and then told her everything that had happened during the day. Whoa! Was I actually making a friend besides Edward and his brothers? That was good.

"I am so happy for you and Edward, Bella," Rosalie said. "Tell him I say congratulations."

"Ha, ha. Okay." I took the phone away from my ear and turned to Edward. "Rosalie says congratulations."

"Tell her I say thank you, then," he commented, not looking up from the book he was reading.

I repeated his words and then chatted with Rosalie for a little while longer. Talking about what I should expect on Monday and then Rose told me a some about her day at work over the weekend and how she was glad that she had Monday and the next day off.

"But," Rosalie said after awhile, "I was calling before because I realized that Emmett had not given you a time yet! So, I had to call and give you one, obviously. Tomorrow at four. Everyone is coming over then. Well, Jasper and Alice—if they count as everyone." She giggled.

"Alright. Thanks for calling and letting me know, Rose. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye!"

XoXoXo

The next day, I slept in till two in the afternoon! That's the latest that I have ever slept in, in the history of my life. Well, I _did_ stay up till five in the morning. But still….

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes thoroughly before sitting up in the bed and stretching my arms, back, and legs. Ugh! It felt like I had slept on something funny and my food was asleep.

I crawled out of bed to and walked into the kitchen in my big, sleep shirt. Edward was in the living room slipping on a pair of loafers.

"Where do you think you are going, Mister?" I joked.

"Rosalie and Emmett called," he said quickly. And then continued without taking another breath. "They said that we had to come over _now_! I don't know why, but they sounded anxious. And, I don't know if it's just me but I do not want to get on the bad side of _either_ Rose or Em."

Edward looked up and appraised my outfit. "Shit," he mumbled. "Do you have a dress?"

I shook my head. "I barely have anything. And I don't have the money to go shopping now."

Edward sighed and ran into his room. I trailed close behind, my head tilted to the side, wondering what he was doing. Edward walked up to his closet and stepped inside. My head came right-side up as I followed him into it.

When I got there, I noticed him climbing up a ladder to what I was guessing was the door to the attic.

"You have an attic in the apartment?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest and quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's the top floor, Bella. And, I made sure that the apartment I chose would have one. I have too much extra stuff and I did not trust leaving it somewhere else."

I scoffed. Edward really had not changed too much.

I waited till I saw Edward climbing back down the ladder. I backed out of the closet and he turned around to face me.

"Here," he said, pushing the box at me. I took it from him, becoming more and more confused. "Open it."

I did.

And there was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. "It was my grandmothers," Edward explained. "My mom passed it down to me because she knew that I had always liked it and that when I found the perfect women, they could wear it. I want you to wear this dress tonight."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. "I can't. It doesn't seem right. You just said that you were waiting for the perfect women. That's not me."

I glanced up at him as I said this and saw some emotion smolder in his eyes. I took no notice in it at the time, though.

"Of course you can, Bells. Please…for me?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Sure. For you."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and walked out of the room to let me change. I took the dress out and put it on. It fit me perfectly, almost as if it were made for me. I twirled around and danced up to the mirror. It was perfect. The forest green color went well with my hair and skin tone.

I went into the bathroom and brushed out my tangled hair so that it laid straight. I put on a small amount of makeup and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm decent," I yelled.

"I forgot to mention the shoes at the bottom of the box. Knowing you, you did not look," Edward commented from behind me. "Here."

I turned at there were a pair of heels placed in Edward's hands.

"No," I said, shaking my head back and forth. "You really can not expect me to wear those. You know me, Edward. You know how I am in flats! How do you expect me to wear heels? I'll trip and die. Do you want that?"

"No," Edward answered quietly. "Do you think that I would let anything bad happen to you, Bella? Honestly. You know me, too. I would never let you trip and fall…and die."

I giggled and took the heels from him with a groan. I slipped them on my feet. With wearing the heels, my head went up to Edward's shoulders.

"Ah! And I have a jacket for you, too."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you getting all this stuff, Edward Anthony Cullen?" I asked. "I swear you are just pulling it out of thin air."

"No, I'm just a warlock."

I laughed, but headed out of the room with Edward. When we reached the door, Edward slipped me into a jacket that was the exact color as the dress.

"Perfect," I heard him mumble.

"Well," he said louder, "we better head off. Don't want Rose to bite our head off. She's been so uptight since she's started planning for the wedding. I can't imagine her pregnant. Poor children."

XoXoXo

When we got to Rose's and Em's house, Edward opened my door for me. "Thank you kind, sir," I laughed and took hold on his hand.

We walked up to the front porch with me only tripping once, but with Edward catching me. After Edward knocked I said, "I feel like Cinderella in this dress and that I'm going to meet Prince Charming or something."

"Prince Charming is right here, Bells," he said. I laughed loudly and the door opened.

"Bella!" Rosalie squealed. "You look _great_! Where did you get that dress?"

"He-ey! Edward! I see you got Grandma's dress on a girl finally," Emmett called, coming up next to Rose. "Though, if it were me, I would rather get it _off_ a girl." Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Excuse him."

Edward chuckled and I smiled. Rose and Em stepped back to let us in. We walked in and I was immediately attacked by a short pixie. Alice. I had barely even known her and she was all ready acting like my best friend.

"Oh, Bella! You look gorgeous! I wish I had a figure like yours. And that dress is stunning," she said in her high-pitched voice.

"You look great, too." I liked her nice black number. "Hey, Jazz!" I called over Alice's shoulder.

He nodded at me and went to pat Edward on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you man. I always knew you an Bella would end up together." He was whispering this, so I knew that I wasn't supposed to hear. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward pull an angry expression. I wondered why.

"Bella Swan," I heard from behind me. I twirled around and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Esme!" I squealed, taking the short couple of steps toward her. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here? Where's Carlisle?"

"I'm here," Carlisle said, coming up beside his wife. I switched from Esme to Carlisle, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "It's great to see you, Bella! Esme and I have missed you so much."

"Well," Esme started, answering my earlier question, "Emmett called us and told us that you and Edward were living together—"

Her eyes had flickered down to what I was wearing and she gasped softly. She looked back up at me and there were tears coming down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "Bella…you look beautiful. If only your parents could see you now."

I smiled back at her and took a shaky breath. I always lost it when my parents were mentioned. That's why I never talked about them. "Thank you," I managed out. "You look good, too, Esme. I honestly would never in a million years guess that you had three sons."

She wiped the tears off her face and shook her head.

"Do you need any help with the food?" I asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen upon us.

"Of course," Rosalie said quickly. "Alice, come on and help. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle—would you be so kind as to set the table?"

* * *

**I hope you wonderful people like this chapter! I tried to get it out as soon as I could. **

**The next chapter will be the rest of the dinner and some other little things.**

**The story is now officially picking up! More of everything in this chapter will be explained in chapter 7!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys sooo much,**

**Abby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! I hoped that I would have it up today! And, here it is!**

**Now, the major question: Do you want me to attempt lemons in later chapters, or no?**

**Read on!**

* * *

7.

I had noticed that Rosalie had asked Edward or Esme to help with anything. Obviously she was trying to get them alone to talk. And I wanted to know what they were going to talking about. But, I sulked after Rose and Alice into the kitchen.

Rosalie and Alice both started firing off things that I could do. I _needed_ to find a way to get over to where Edward and Esme were. I _had_ to know what they were talking about. I don't even know why I wanted to know so much. I just had this feeling at the pit of my stomach that told me I needed to find out.

So, when Alice told me to pour water into the glasses on the table, a light bulb flickered on above my head. I moved the glasses into the kitchen and started filling them up with water when one of them 'accidentally' got knocked over and spilled a little on my dress, but mostly on my shoes.

"Crap!" I said loudly. Rosalie and Alice rushed over to see what was wrong. "I spilled water on my dress and shoes," I explained, trying my best to sound sad.

"We have to go to the bathroom right away," Alice commanded, "And get this taken care of. I don't want this beautiful dress to get ruined."

"It's just water, Ali. I can go clean it myself. I don't want those men to go hungry because of me. You just keep working. Where's the bathroom?"

"Just down the hallway," Rosalie said, smiling at me. I glanced at Alice quickly and noticed a glint of suspicion in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly and she turned around with Rose to continue cooking.

I quickly dashed out of the kitchen walking in the direction that Alice had pointed. There was no bathroom over here, especially no door. Then I heard voices; a male and a female. Edward and Esme. Had Rosalie purposely pointed me in this direction because she wanted me to hear?

No matter, I leaned up against the hallway and listened.

"—like her?" I heard Esme finish off.

Edward sighed loudly. "She just needed a dress, Mom. And Rosalie called and said we had to be her as soon as possible."

"I do not believe that one bit, Edward Cullen. I believe that you love this girl. You know what you told us that dress would mean. _You_ told us. You can't expect us all not to immediately think that you love Bella, Edward. All the signs are there.

"Mom, I _do _love her. But, she doesn't love me that way. She just loves me like a friend."

Esme hesitated. "I would not be so sure about that. Do you notice anything, Sweetie?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Everyone else can. It's only a matter of time, baby."

I knew I was intruding, and it sent a sight flush to my cheek. I sighed softly and turned around heading back to the kitchen.

"You're still wet, Bella," Alice noticed.

"Um…Yeah, I couldn't find the bathroom," I answered.

"You were gone for an awfully long time!"

"Leave her alone, Ali," Rose commanded. "Why don't you help her dry the dress and shoes, then while I finish up."

Alice nodded and began to fix me up.

By the time Alice had finished, everything was finished it was around three thirty. Esme had joined us fifteen minutes earlier, giving me a long look before turning to get help from Rose.

"Bella," Esme started, "Would you mind going to get the boys from the living room? I think they went in there to watch football. Tell them dinner is ready. And if Emmett complains, you have my permission to slap him."

I laughed and nodded my head, heading over to where I had seen the men disappear to.

"Boys," I sang in the doorway. "Dinner is ready." The three Cullen boys turned around, their expressions exactly the same. I cracked a smile, biting my bottom lip to keep from giggling. "Gee, you guys are really related. I had my suspicions about Emmett, though."

"Hey!" he complained.

I smirked.

Edward stood up gracefully and walked up to me, placing his hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the dark room and into the kitchen. I could hear the rest of the men filing out of the room behind us.

Edward pulled out a chair for me and I smiled up at him before I sat down. He sat down next to me. Rose, Alice, and Esme had already placed all the dishes of food on the table. Would everyone really eat all of this? It seemed like there was more than was needed.

"Emmett," Edward answered, as if he had read my mind. I nodded my head, chuckling softly.

I tried to ignore what I had heard Esme and Edward talking about while we ate. I did not want it to bother me. It was hard though, with all the looks everyone at the table kept flashing me. Especially Esme and Carlisle.

After dinner, the men went back into the kitchen and us girls cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"We should probably start on desert," Rosalie commented.

"What are we making?" I asked.

She walked to the freezer and opened, pulling out a container. "Ice cream."

I laughed along with Alice and Esme. "We can just say we made it, then. I'm sure they won't know the difference, anyway."

We made a small assembly line where Rose would dish up the ice cream into bowls, Alice would put on hot fudge, Esme would put some caramel, and I would top it off with whipped cream and a maraschino cherry.

Rosalie and Alice were having there own discussion, which left Esme and I to talk.

"I am still wondering how Edward got you into that dress. You are the first girl, since my mother, to wear it. And to Edward it means something very special. I'm surprised that he got you to wear it."

I sighed. "Edward and I didn't get a chance to tell you our good news, did we?"

"The modeling thing? Rose already told everyone."

I laughed. "I'm not surprised. She is the one that gave Edward the card."

"How did you get pulled into that whole mess then, Bella?"

I spooned some whipped cream on the first bowl of ice cream and added a cherry before answering.

"Well, Edward said that I had to go with him because I had called to make the appointment. When we got there, Diane just told him some basics and then we started leaving.

"Edward had left the room and Diane told me to come back and somehow I ended up with an appointment with the photographer, too. It was very shocking. And, I guess she liked the photos."

"That's good. I think it's really great that you and Edward can work together. I mean, you two have been best friends for what? Eight years? Seven?"

"Eight."

"You've finally got a job that isn't at the local pizza place in high school. You remember that?"

I nodded. "Those were some good times."

"I remember Edward coming home everyday after work and he had a pizza in hand a huge grin on his face. I got _so_ sick of smelling and eating pizza." We laughed at the memories.

I was glad that Esme hadn't said anything about me avoiding her conversation starter. I didn't want to talk about that. I wanted to go on with life without thinking that Edward loved me. Everything would be awkward. I just wanted our friendship there.

XoXoXo

Edward and I left about four hours after desert. I was tired from the long day, so I laid the seat in the Volvo back and leaned against it, resting my head back.

"Wake me when we get there," I yawned.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried into an elevator. I squinted against the light.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," I heard an angels voice command.

I closed my eyes and just as I was drifting back into the black, I heard the angel say, "I love you, Bells."

XoXoXo

In the morning, I woke up and sighed into the bed. I stretched my arms up above my head and my hands glided across a shirtless chest.

I gasped and then heard Edward chuckle.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and glaring at Edward.

"Nothing," he answered, his voice nonchalant. I knew something was up, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Whatever." I got up off the bed and headed toward the bedroom door so I could go make coffee. I felt Edward's presence behind me. I shivered, pulling at the end of Edward's t-shirt that I had been wearing to bed.

"What time is it?" I asked once the coffee was done being made, pouring it into two cups and not wanting to look up."

"Eleven in the morning."

I sighed. "Less sleep then yesterday," I mumbled.

"Just by a little bit. You went to bed earlier today then you did yesterday. You know, when our job starts, you're most likely going to have to get up a lot earlier. You might want to start practicing that."

I nodded my head in agreement.

Edward took his coffee from the table and then headed toward the living room. I followed behind him closely. Before we entered it, Edward took my coffee cup and placed it on a table by his. He placed his hand on my back and led me into the room.

I was looking up at him with my eyebrows pulled together and my eyes narrowed slightly. What was going on?

"What's going—"

But, before I could finish my question, I heard people yell, "Surprise!" I leapt back, but Edward held me in place.

Then, I heard Emmett laugh at my expression. I knew that I must have looked like a deer in the headlights at that moment.

"W-What's the occasion?" I asked, confused.

Edward elbowed me in the sighed while the rest of Edward's family chuckled. "Your birthday, silly," Edward muttered in my ear.

My eyebrows shot up. How could I forget my own birthday? Was that possible?

I stood still, not moving, as everyone came up to me to give me hugs.

My birthday?!

What?!

"Bella," Alice said, "You look like you're trying to solve a really hard math problem. It's your birthday. There's nothing to be confused about."

"I just didn't realize that it was my birthday," I admitted lamely.

That's when I noticed the stack of wrapped gifts in the corner of the room. A scowl etched on my face and I could feel my face growing hot.

"You guys know that I don't like presents!" I whined. "Why did you get them?"

"Bella," Esme said. "We got you presents and you are going to sit down and open them and be happy. Got it?"

I nodded my head, shocked by Esme's tone. I automatically sat down on the couch, Edward plopping down next to me, while Alice took the spot next to me and Jasper on the other side of her.

Once everyone else of situated, Alice bounced up and—with the help from Jasper—picked up the tower of presents and placed them in front of me. Then she gestured for me to begin opening them.

Emmett and Rose got me some kitchen appliances because they knew that Edward didn't stock up on those. And that I loved cooking.

Alice got me a lot of clothing. And I kept wondering how she knew my sizes.

Jasper got me a beautiful pair of earrings.

Esme and Carlisle got me tons of gift cards to a variety of places. I didn't want to accept them because they all had at least one hundred dollars on then. Sometimes more.

"No, sweetie," Carlisle said. "These are our gifts to you. Just take them. It's not like we would have any use for them."

"I just feel bad that I don't have anything for you in return," I said.

"Bella!" Esme scolded. "It's _your_ birthday, not ours. Please, just accept them. If you do, we won't get you anything _too_ extravagant for Christmas. Please."

Esme's pleading made me give in. I nodded and got up to hug everyone.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely. "I really do like all of the gifts. It was very kind of you and thoughtful. I mean, I am glad that you remembered my birthday even when I didn't."

"Oh, we're taking you out to lunch, Bella," Emmett said. "That's a present from all of us. So, you can't back out. We all ready have reservations. You have no choice."

I scoffed jokingly. "Are you serious?"

Emmett thought I was serious and stared me down. Then, when everyone started laughing he stalked over to me and gave me a noogie.

"Stop!" I squealed.

He chortled and grabbed Rose's waist leading her out.

"See ya in an hour," he yelled while leaving.

"I guess we're all leaving then, Bella," Alice said, bounding up to me. "We just wanted to surprise you and give you your presents before heading out."

She threw her arms around me, giving me an extremely tight hug. After her, Jasper gave me one and they left.

Carlisle and Esme were left.

"We told Edward that we would give the two of you a ride to the restaurant," Carlisle said, clearing his throat.

"Why don't you two go get dressed," Esme suggested, eyeing my apparel. I had forgotten that I was clad in Edward's shirt. I immediately blushed tomato red and nodded my head quickly.

"Good idea."

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him off to his room so we could get dressed into decent clothes, seeing that he was in just flannel pajama bottoms.

When we got in his room and the door was closed, I turned on him.

"You _knew_ they were coming?" I hissed incredulously. When he did not respond I said, "You could have warned me, Edward Cullen. Especially could have told me to change into something a little less revealing. You are _so_ lucky that no one pointed that out except Esme."

Edward's face flushed in the cheeks a little. It was cute.

Whoa! What? Scratch that. I _never _said that. Never.

"I thought that you would be happy. I knew that you would never remember your birthday, so I thought that you would like this. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I just couldn't be mad at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.

We both changed quickly and I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten the mass of hair on my head. Edward walked in, nudging me to the side playfully so that he could brush his teeth, too.

While I was brushing out my tangled mop, Edward left the room and then came back wrapping his arms around my waist. I did not think anything of it. He had always done that. It wasn't anything special.

He placed his head on my shoulder and stared at me in the mirror. I continued brushing my hair, trying to ignore his staring.

I paused, feeling something trailing down my neck. My eyes widened when I noticed it was Edward's… hair. I sighed in relief. His hair was touching my neck. Which reminded me that he needed a haircut.

"You okay, Bells?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," I said, taking deep breaths.

He chuckled softly. "You look like you just saw a monster." I smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from all the monsters in the world."

I flushed and smiled a small grin. "I know you will."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter: Possibly lunch, don't know if I am going to include that. Most likely I will just go straight to the photo shoot!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please answer my question from above!**

**Abby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! I know that I told a bunch of people that I was going to be updating this weekend. I got a bit lazy... sorry!**

**And, sorry for those who didn't want lemons, but there most likely will be some. Later...**

**Well, here's chapter ocho!**

* * *

8.

Edward and I finished getting ready and walked out of the room together back into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were having a quiet conversation.

"Bella," Esme said. "That skirt is adorable. Where did you get it?"

"Thrift store," I muttered, flushing. "Back at my old place."

"Thrift store? Are you serious? That's beautiful, Bella. It really flatters your figure. Now, we have thirty minutes until we are meeting for lunch, but the reservation is under Carlisle's name. So, you two would not mind leaving now, would you?"

I nodded my head and noticed Edward doing the same.

We all piled into Carlisle's nice Mercedes and he sped off, slower then Edward, but still over the speed limit. Edward grabbed hold on my hand in reassurance and gave me a small smile. I smiled tentatively back, pulling my hand from his. I turned my head quickly, but not fast enough to not notice that his smile disappeared quickly.

It took about ten minutes to get to the restaurant unlike the usual thirty minutes. Edward and I clambered in behind Esme and Carlisle and followed behind as we got led to our table at the back of the restaurant.

"Where is everyone else?" I questioned. "I mean, at the front of this place, it was packed, and there were people waiting out there. This area is completely empty."

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, smiling. "Only the best for you. We rented out the back of the restaurant for our private party."

I blushed. They did this all for _me_? I wasn't special. It was just my birthday for goodness sakes. I was turning twenty-two, that hardly called for renting out this whole area.

I voiced my concerns and Esme, Carlisle and Edward all started laughing. Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind, and he buried his face in my neck. I gasped quietly and tried to shrug him away casually. I don't think he got the hint, though.

"Bella," Esme interrupted. "I have to use the restroom. Would you mind coming with me?"

I dashed away from Edward's grip and moved to Esme's side quickly. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Esme took hold of my arm and started dragging me off in the direction of the women's restrooms. I caught both Carlisle's and Edward's expressions before I turned the corner. Edwards's was full of hurt and very heartbreaking. Carlisle's was confused, but that was understandable.

Esme let go of my arm when we were in the bathroom. She started playing with her hair in the mirror.

"I'm sorry about my son," she said finally. "And, next time you eavesdrop on conversations, I would be a bit more careful, Bella, dear. You might get caught next time."

I flushed. How did she know that I had been listening to Edward and her conversation at Rose and Em's house?

"Carlisle saw you," she answered, as if she had read my thoughts. "I am not mad, though, sweetie. Don't blush. I know that I would have wanted to know, too."

I nodded.

"So…what did you think, then?"

"About what?" I asked, searching around my purse for my lipstick.

"About what Edward and I were saying. I meant to talk to you earlier, but I guess it's a good thing that I didn't. You looked very uncomfortable with nuzzling you like that."

"Yeah," I said lamely. I found my lipstick and rubbed it on my lips, then closed it and threw it back into my purse. "Esme, the thing is, I love your son. He's my best friend. But, I don't know if I'm ready yet to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I have _never_ thought of him that way. And to be completely honest, I'm really not comfortable with it."

Esme nodded, running her fingers delicately through her caramel colored hair. "I understand." She sighed. "You know—and know that when I say this, I am not trying to force anything on you—that Carlisle and I used to be best friends when we were in high school."

My eyes widened. I hadn't known that.

"Oh, yes," she continued. "Best of friends. Anyway, Carlisle loved me, too. More then I wanted him to. Just like you and Edward. But, you see how we turned out? Married couple for twenty-eight wonderful years; three beautiful boys. More then I could ever ask for."

I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had not idea why.

"Bells, don't cry, baby."

Esme walked up to me and started wiping the tears off my cheeks. She pulled me into a hug and held me tight. Her hand brushed back my hair and she kept making noises to quiet me down.

After a few minutes I stopped and pulled away. "Bella, this is not something to cry over. Honestly. It's not a big deal. I _know_ everything will turn out the way it's supposed to. Don't feel pressured into anything. You hear me?"

I nodded slowly.

"Now, let's just get you cleaned up a bit and head back out there, all right?"

I nodded again.

Esme helped clean me up. Thankfully, she had some cover-up in her bag and could get rid of the red around my eyes and on the tip of my nose.

"There," Esme said, "Beautiful as always."

We headed back out to see that the rest of our party had arrived.

"Happy Birthday!" They all screamed when they saw me. I rolled my eyes and took the spot in the middle of Alice and Edward.

Edward's arm immediately draped around my back. This boy couldn't keep his paws off me, could he?

I sighed quietly and took a sip of the drink in front of me. It was some wine that I had never had before. I made a face and the taste.

"You don't like it, Bells?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I scrunched my nose and shook my head. He smiled crookedly and ordered him and me beers.

"Thanks," I murmured.

The rest of lunch went by quickly and I was very thankful for that. I didn't want to spend more time on my birthday. Right then, I just wanted to go back to the apartment, put on some sweats, and be a couch potato. Nothing else.

Esme and Carlisle drove us back and stayed for dinner that I made them. After that, though, they left. I sighed when I heard Edward close the door behind them.

"Finally," I muttered, falling backward onto the couch.

"I'm hurt, Bella," Edward said, thought I knew he was faking. "You don't like my parents, then? I always thought that you loved them."

I scoffed.

Edward sat down on the couch and I flipped over onto my side so he would have more room. I closed my eyes and pretended to be snoring.

"Darn," Edward said. "I guess I can't give Bella my present to her now. She's sleeping. And I was so excited, too. This is a real bummer. Guess I'll just keep it to myself."

I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was looking down at me with an amused expression planted on his face.

"Ah! She wakes!"

"Shut it. Now, where's my present."

"Gee, Bells. I find it funny that when it's anyone else giving you a gift, you throw a fit, but when _I_ give you one, you force me to give it to you. I'm surprised all my limbs are still attached to my body."

Edward got up and walked out of the room. When he came back, he had an envelope in his hand. My brows furrowed and I frowned a bit. What could he possibly be giving me?

He sat back down and handed the envelope to me, saying, "Here."

I took it from him carefully. I glanced at him before ripping it open. I dumped the contents on my lap.

They were just four pieces of paper. Paper? He got me paper? I cocked an eyebrow and proceeded to pick one of them up for closer examination. There had to be _something_ special about the.

"Plane tickets?" I asked, shocked. "For what? Why are there four?"

"I thought you would want to get away for awhile and sense Emmett and Rose's wedding is coming up, I thought that while they were on their honeymoon, you, Alice, Jasper, and I could take a trip, too. We leave right after the reception. I booked the red eye flight."

I smiled. He knew I hated the movie Red Eye. I always got the creeps from it. "When's their wedding again?"

"Excited, aren't we?"

I nodded my head quickly, my smile becoming bigger.

"It's in a week and a half. September 24th. A Wednesday, I think."

"Thank you so much, Edward! Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that you would want to get out of Cali and head east somewhere. I thought Rhode Island sounded nice. It's small and has a ton of coastline."

I scoffed. "You know that you only chose RI because _I've _always wanted to go."

"That, too."

XoXoXo

The rest of the week went by really quick. I went to the mall with Rose and Alice a couple of times and found that I was starting to like them a lot. I was apparently going to be one of Rosalie's bridesmaids, though I had no idea why. Weren't you supposed to have this all planned out months before?

But, Monday came quickly and Edward and I were all ready in the elevator at the building where we would have our photo shoot.

"Nervous?" Edward asked, playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep…"

"Don't be."

"You're nervous," I pointed out.

"And how would you know that, Bella?" he asked.

I laughed humorlessly. "You told me earlier, idiot."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "You really should calm down, Bella. I bet that's its going to be somewhat like our last photo shoots, okay? Don't get too worked up about this. It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you serious? Edward! This _is_ a big deal if you haven't noticed. This is our job now. We have to be perfect." He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator, pulling me with him.

When we stepped in the room Edward and I were immediately ambushed and taken in opposite directions. I was pulled into a different, smaller room and my clothes were discarded quickly.

"Get in this," someone commanded. I took hold of the dress and stepped into it quickly, frightened that if I didn't I would get hurt.

The dress of strapless the workers put some adhesive to keep it up. It was a mahogany color and went down to my ankles, flowing out at the bottom with slits on either side going up to my waist. But, before I could examine the dress closer, I was dragged over to a chair and pushed down into it.

I was ambushed by brushes and sprays and powders. Makeup and hair. I groaned inwardly. I _knew_ that I would regret this job. Through all the chaos, I recognized Angela. I smiled at her briefly when she caught my eye. She returned it, but went back to putting eyeliner under my eye.

After what seemed like hours I was released from the room and pushed back into where I had been before.

My eyes connected with Edward who was talking with Pierre and nodding his head. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was getting annoyed with that man. I giggled and walked over to them.

"Ah! And here's the other model," Pierre said, leaning in and kissing my cheek. I blushed and when he wasn't looking I wiped it off.

Diane walked up to us. "Great! You guys are here," she exclaimed. "I didn't notice you two arrive."

I smiled while Edward laughed. "We were attacked when we got here, Ms. Ford," Edward said.

"Diane, please," she reminded him. Edward nodded his head in recognition.

"Well," Pierre said, "Shall we begin?"

"You two are going to be doing shots together for awhile. The chemistry between you two is great, and we want to get as much of that as we can," Diane informed the two of us. "So, we're just going to do some shots and see how those turn out for the first couple of times you have a photo shoot, and then we will take it from there."

"Go over there," Pierre instructed, pointing to where we needed to go.

"That dress looks wonderful on you, Bells," Edward commented casually as we walked.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

"I presume that we you did your test shoot you learned some basic poses," said Pierre. We both nodded. "Good. Those are the ones that we are going to have you be doing during this shoot. Except this time, you have another person with you. Our helpers will set you two up how Diane sees fit and then I really want you to work the facial expressions."

After he was finished, a crowd of people—the helpers, I assumed—and start shoving Edward and me toward each other. I noticed Diane was among them.

"Edward! I want you to be looking at Bella. And Bella? You can look at the camera. No! Edward's arms needs to be around her _waist_! Like that. Move your faces closer."

We moved close enough so that Edward's nose was gently pressed against my cheek.

"Perfect. Now Bella, move your right arm around his neck and your other arm can just hang down. Marvelous. Pierre, you can take it away now."

The crowd of people dispersed and that left Edward and I standing there, in front of the grey background.

"Get ready," Pierre said, positioning himself behind the camera.

Edward and I both shifted a bit and then the flashes started.

About a half hour later, Diane told Pierre to stop and came up to Edward and I again.

"Bella," she began, "I want you to put your left leg around Edward's waist."

I tentatively lifted it and wrapped it around his waist. Because the slit was there, my leg was exposed. Diane moved Edward's hand so that it was gripping my thigh tightly.

"There. Now turn your head to face Edward and keep it so that your noses are touching. My collections are always marketed intimately," she explained quickly before backing up again.

"Get ready," Pierre repeated and then the flashed started back up.

It went on like this for another half an hour and then we were dragged away again into those small rooms, where I was changed into a different dress.

When we came out again, we were ushered over to where we had been before and Diane and some others came out quickly to help up into a position.

"After awhile," Diane commented, "You won't need us to help you, but for now, it's best that we give you the pose we want."

She positioned us around so that I was in front and Edward was in back. She pressed the two of us up together, and moved Edward's arms around my waist. My breaths became uneven and shallow my hair was swept around to one side and Edward's lips came down on my neck.

"Just kiss there, Edward," she said. "Make it look sexy."

Diane moved away again and the flashed came back. Though, I didn't really notice them. I was to busy paying attention to Edward sucking at my neck. I tilted my head back automatically.

"Good, Bella, good," I head Diane remark.

I could not stop my reactions to what Edward was doing: My hand went up and caressed his cheek; my eyelids dropped down, closing; my lips parted; my heartbeat became erratic, to the point where it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

I _liked_ having Edward's lips on my neck. I _loved _it. I didn't want it to stop. I felt like I could get closer to him.

Then, it was all over.

I was being pulled back into the small room again. The dress was ripped off of me and I was put in another dress.

I groaned on the inside. I finally was feeling what Edward was feeling for me, and it was taken away. I wanted that feeling back. But, how could I do that? Edward was probably going to lay off a bit after all my attempts to shove him away every time he tried to make a move on me.

I was never going to get Edward now…. And it was _all my fault_.

* * *

**I almost forgot! This upcoming weekend I'm heading up north with the swim team, so... that means that you probably won't get an update till next week, unless I have time to write another chapter. Chapter 9 will hopefully be up next Monday or Tuesday!**

**Wow! I got a TON of reviews for the last chapter! I felt overwhelmed! But, I loved that feeling! Thank you guys so much!**

**Abby!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long wait! I hope you can forgive me! I feel awful.**

**And I'm sorry for this chapter being short.**

**Okay, so here's the deal, school starts tomorrow, and I won't get home till around 6 everyday. Then I'll have to do homework and eat dinner. I have no idea how much time I'll have after all of that. So, I will probably only be able to update every 2 weeks or something. I'm not sure how it is going to be. **

**I guess we'll have to see.**

* * *

9.

**EPOV**

The conversation Esme and I had had the other day came flooding back to me when Bella and I were pressed up against each other at the photo shoot. I felt every curve of her body against mine and it was almost too much to bear.

Half the time during the shoot, I was tempted on taking her right then and there. There was a monster inside of me, screaming to be let out…to take over. It took so much effort just to keep it subdued. Tame the monster within. That's what I had to do.

And when Bella's leg was around me—I swear I went to Heaven. And I didn't want to come back. Especially when my hand was on her thigh. Probably one of the most intimate positions we had ever been in. And ever would be in.

We were so close at that point, that I could feel her soft, sweet breath caressing my face.

But, too quickly we were forced back into the dressing rooms. I was helped out of the outfit I was in and put on a different pair of slacks. A lighter color, these were. The shirt was lighter, too.

We met again and we shifted into a different pose. Bella was in a different dress. It was shorter and probably would be categorized in party.

Diane pushed the two of us together. I had to close my eyes from the close contact. It was killing me. And I could already fell myself getting hard.

Diane was telling me to kiss Bella's neck. She said some other things after that, but I didn't hear them. I was only thinking that in mere seconds my lips would be on Bella's neck.

I pressed my lips gently at the crook of her neck where her shoulder was. Her head tilted and it gave me better access. I tried to contain myself, I really did. But I just couldn't. I mean I was _kissing Bella_! And getting harder and harder by the second.

I had to keep myself from jumping when Bella's had come up to rest on my cheek. I could hear encouragement from Diane. I could hear Bella's erratic heartbeat in her chest. I hoped that was a good thing. Maybe she actually liked this.

Perhaps there _was_ hope, then.

Then we were broke apart and everything started over again. I didn't get a chance to kiss her anywhere again for the rest of the day.

I had no idea what was coming the next day.

**BPOV**

The night was uneventful and we came back in bright and early the next day. When we got there, instead of being pulled back into the small dressing rooms, we were told that Diane wanted to speak with the two of us.

"Bella, Edward," Diane exclaimed, kissing our cheeks. "Great to see you two again. Listen, we loved what we got yesterday. So much that we are going to put some of them in my magazine—cover page and a short interview with you two—and then we are thinking about using them on a billboard. How 'bout that?"

I was shocked. A _billboard_?! A _magazine_?! That wasn't possible.

"That's great," Edward said.

"So, I guess that we should talk pay now," Diane told us. "I was thinking that we would pay you five-thousand each day of a shoot? Does that sound reasonable?"

"Great."

I nodded my head. I wasn't able to form words. Five-thousand dollars? That was a ton of money. I had no idea how much models earned from doing their job. I had never really thought about it.

"Super. Anyway, we loved how much chemistry that the two of you had yesterday that we thought today we would try something different. More intimate. Sound good?"

I nodded.

"Okay, then. You two are some of the easiest models I have ever worked with. And trust me, that's saying something. Go get changed now."

Intimate? What the hell were we going to do?

My fears became deeper once I saw the huge bed. It was right where we had been standing for the shots yesterday.

I paused, staring at it with wide eyes. _Hell no_!

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I looked at who it was. Oh, it was one of the people that had helped me changed yesterday. Jessica, I remembered her name was. She beckoned for me to come over to her quickly. I groaned, but obliged, jogging quickly over to her.

"If you go that slowly again," Jessica warned, "I'm going to have to get someone to drag you over here."

After they had changed my clothing, I looked at the reflection in the mirror. _Oh my God_!! I was in the skimpiest bra and panties set I had ever seen in my life. There was just enough fabric to cover what needed to be covered.

"Here," Angela said from behind me. She handed me a silk robe. "You can put this on and then I can do you make up.

I glanced in the mirror one last time. I bet Edward was in boxers. The lucky bastard. I was stuck in absolutely nothing, while he was going to be able to be in something he was probably comfortable with.

I ripped the robe from Angela's hands and slid it on.

Angela thankfully only put on a little bit of makeup and they were neutral colors—bless her soul.

"All right, Bella. You're all ready to go out and do the shoot."

I sighed, though it came out as a groan.

"I am sorry about the…outfit choice, Bella. I can only guess that you're not the type of person that would want to wear this. None the less to a photo shoot with it on. But just so you know, if I had had any say in the matter, I would have said no to this. You believe me, right?"

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Angela. That does actually mean a lot to me." I gave her a quick hug and then sulked out of the room, heading over to where the bed was.

Edward was all ready standing there, looking like the God he was.

No. _No_! He was _not_ a God. He was Edward. Just Edward.

"Gather round," Diane called. "So today our shoot is going to be very sexy. Normally we wouldn't have a shoot like this for new models, but you two just have so much chemistry, it would be a waste not to use it.

"Edward, Bella, you two are going to get on the bed together, and then we'll explain it to you."

I watched as Edward slipped off his robe, handing it to someone behind him. He hopped on the bed, moving toward the middle. I followed suit, walking over to the bed and lifting up a leg to get on.

"Your robe," Mike remind excitedly.

I blushed. It would be even worse with all of these people standing there watching. It was bad enough to be having pictures taken of Edward and I in bed together. But it was awful with all these people watching.

I untied the robe and slipped it off my shoulders. I ran my fingers through my hair before I got up onto the bed.

I tried to pretend that I didn't noticed Mike's gawking from the crowd.

Diane came up to my side of the bed with a few other people crowding around the bed also.

"Okay," she started, "So technically I didn't design these. My friend did and I told her I had the perfect models to model them, so I'm doing this for her.

"She said, 'Diane, you had better make this shoot sexy.' That's what we are aiming for today. We going to just let you two get in the mood and do what you feel is right, and if we need to come in and assist, we will. Just remember, you two are in love. So, act it. Not that that should be too hard." She winked at us before walking away.

"All right! We are giving the two of them a few minutes to get situated and ready."

I turned towards Edward awkwardly. He was smiling at me crookedly. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, the thumps ringing in my ears. He seemed so perfectly at ease. Or, was that just how he was showing it on the surface? Was he really just as nervous and freaked out as I was underneath?

I hoped so.

I saw his chest rise as he took a deep breath and then exhale.

"So…"

"So, how do you want to go about this?" Edward asked.

"Hold on," I said to him, and then I turned to Diane. "Do you want us to lie down or stay sitting?"

"For now, stay upright, but perhaps later we can have you lie down and get some pictures from above you."

I sighed heavily and turned back to Edward. "Um…I'm not sure what to do," I whispered, flushing red.

He bit his lip for a moment before moving his body up against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Obviously we should be close together, right?"

I nodded my head, staring into his eyes.

"Think we should get closer?"

I nodded once again.

His hands slipped down to my thighs and he dragged my legs up and around his waist.

"Good, good," I heard Diane say. Her voice was muffled, though. I was concentrating more on the close contact with Edward and I and his heavy breathing. "Make it a tad more subtle, if you will."

I moved my legs down from Edward's waist unwillingly. I heard him grunt. I still kept my body pressed up against his.

"Angela, Mike," Diane directed, "Go up there and tousle their hair a bit."

I felt hands in my hair, moving it around. I hoped to God that it was Angela. If it was Mike, I swore that I would pound him to death.

"Perfect!"

When Angela and Mike had come over to us, they had also turned our faces a bit so that we were still facing the camera. I parted my lips slightly and moved the top of my head under Edward's chin, my arms going around his neck.

Then, the flashes from Pierre's camera started up.

After a few shots, Diane wanted us to switch our position a bit. But, this time, she wanted it _sexy_.

Not that our position before hadn't been sexy, she had told us, she just wanted it _super_ sexy.

That's when Edward's hands came up on to my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed.

I gasped loudly when I felt his half naked body pressed up against mine. I tried to keep telling myself that this was just for the shoot. It wasn't for personal gain at all. I wasn't—_couldn't_—try anything on Edward with all these witnesses around.

I was almost positive now that Edward could feel my heart throbbing in my chest, threatening to pop out.

I turned my head to face the camera, trying to divert my eyes from the green orbs staring intently through me.

Then, his soft, kissable lips were on my neck again.

"You two are naturals at this," I heard Diane squeal. "Bella, close your eyes gently now and then we'll start the next round."

She didn't have to tell me though. I was all ready closing them as she spoke the words, clamping my hands in Edward's bronze mess and groaning quietly.

But Edward had heard.

And he reacted to it. He started sucking more on my neck; his tongue flicking out at random moments.

I could barely see the flashed through my closed eyes. I was glad about that. It only made it seem like it was only Edward and I there. I liked that.

There was this feeling inside of me that I had never felt before. I had to fight every urge in my body to not kiss Edward. I didn't want our first kiss to be in front of all of these people. Though, they would probably assume that it was just for the shoot.

My face moved automatically to the left and Edward and my lips met.

So much for fighting the urge.

Edward seemed a little shocked at first. His lips had stopped moving and I had bet that his eyes were open wide. His eyebrows may have been furrowed.

I didn't notice any of that, though. My eyes were still closed. but that wasn't the only reason why I didn't notice.

I was _kissing _Edward.

I was kissing _Edward_!

A few moments after our lips had met, Edward reacted. It wasn't an open-mouth kiss. Just some pecks. But our lips always seemed to be connected now. I wanted more.

"All right!" I heard Diane yell and I jumped. "That's a wrap for this shoot."

Edward and my lips broke apart.

"That's it?" I asked. It couldn't be over.

"I told you that this shoot would be shorter than yesterdays. And I think we got all that my friend needs. You guys are a big help."

I nodded my head, still lying under Edward. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head and pushed him off of me. I got off the bed and headed over to my dressing room, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

I needed to talk to Rose and Ali.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait. **

**Make sure you read the A/N at the top! Its important.**

**Thank you so much for the support you guys! I love you all!**

**Abby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it sure has been awhile, hasn't it?? I finally got some time this weekend to write up the 10th chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you sooo much to the wonderful SONNYisLOVECheesecakeGASP for everything! Can't wait to get EPOV back! **

**Well, read on wonderful readers!**

* * *

10.

**EPOV**

I knew that this shoot wasn't going to be good as soon as I saw the bed. It was right there, in the middle of the floor. And then when I was dressed in just boxers….

Then there was Bella.

She looked absolutely…delectable even in just her silk robe. It was too short, and a bit see through. Just enough so I could see a blood red color. .

I could feel my eyes glaze over as I stared longingly at her.

Someone cleared their throat close to me and I was shaken out of my look. I glanced quickly over to see who had done it. It was Ben Cheney. He was a nice guy. I had talked to him a few times before. And I could already tell that he was madly in love with Bella's makeup artist. One day they would make the perfect couple.

Almost as perfect as Bella and I would've been.

Diane told us we were going to be getting in a bed together for the shoot. I nodded my head at her and slipped out of the robe I had on and Bella followed suit.

She looked…wow. There were no words to describe how she looked. There were just so many things that I wanted to say. In her skimpy little outfit, I almost jumped her. No. Outfit wasn't even the word of it. She was just wearing a bra and panties. Blood red.

She ran her fingers through her hair. I don't think she realized how sexy she was when she did that sort of thing. Her cheeks lit up, too. I groan inwardly. Was she _trying_ to kill me?

After Diane explained what we were doing, Bella turned toward me. I smiled at her reassuringly. I wanted to look at ease on the surface, so that she wouldn't guess that I was practically hyperventilating on the inside.

Then Bella whispered, "I'm not sure what to do."

I bit my lip. I hoped that no one would notice the hard on I was getting.

_Better get this over with_, I thought.

I moved my body up against her soft, luscious one. My arms automatically reaching around her waist. I wasn't myself then. The hormones in my body were completely driving me.

She looked a bit shocked, how could I explain?

"Obviously we should be close, right?" I said.

She nodded a little bit.

"Think we should get closer?" I teased.

But then she nodded again.

I thought quickly and then slid my hands down to her thighs, dragging them up and around my waist.

Bella's legs left my waist.

What had I done wrong? I was just working with what we had!

Then I realized that Diane had told us to "make it more subtle." She had said she wanted sexy. I _was_ giving her sexy. We had our hair tousled, I guess to make it look a little more…risqué?

Flashes started up. I flinched mildly. The light always hurt my eyes.

Diane stopped us about fifteen minutes later and told us to now make the scene "more sexy."

I thought quickly.

Pushing her down on the bed, I leaned into her. I had to stop myself from laughing at her expression. She looked like she was concentrating on something very hard. Inside, I hoped that it was because she wanted to remember that she was in a room full of people and that it wasn't just us.

In reality, though, I knew that it was just because she was concentrating on the shoot.

She moved her head to face the camera, blushing.

I used this opportunity to bring my lips down and kiss her neck. After I had done it, I felt her freeze underneath me and I knew I had crossed lines that shouldn't ever be crossed between two best friends.

Her hands were pulling at my hair like she was enjoying it. And I heard her groan softly. I chuckled under my breath and sucked on her neck. I flicked my tongue out to taste her once and then found myself liking the taste of her more than I had expected.

She moaned and groaned randomly, and it made me harder and harder. I guess she really _was_ trying to kill me.

Then, it happened. So suddenly that even if I didn't want her lips to be on my own, I wouldn't have been able to stop it.

Once I had realized what had happened, I froze. Had Bella meant to do this? Or had it been a spur of the moment thing? I couldn't be sure, but I knew that I was enjoying it.

I stayed the good gentleman and kissed her gently, keeping our lips connected at all times.

"All right!" Diane interrupted, closing the shoot. I growled in her direction, but it was so low that Bella would not have been able to have heard it.

Then Bella asked, "That's it?"

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. She loved me! She had to. I gazed down at her and she turned her head to look at me.

"What?" I asked after a moment.

Her head shook wildly from side to side and she pushed off of me.

Or not.

**BPOV**

The days passed. And I still had to force myself to keep it light between Edward and me. I had not had time to discuss anything with Rose and Alice yet. But I knew that at the wedding while we were both helping her get ready that I could talk to them then.

It was funny that I was feeling comfortable enough to talk to them about this sort of stuff even though we hadn't known each other for too long. I had never really been open to anyone like that. Well, except Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. But they were like my older brothers. And I had known them for years.

Edward drove me over to Rosalie's place, where she would be getting ready and dropped me off. He drove away over to Emmett's. I think he might have been more nervous than Emmett himself.

I knocked on the houses door softly. Alice opened it up with a big rush and gathered me in her arms.

"Bella!" she squealed, obviously excited that I had finally come. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

I giggled quietly. "Oh, it hasn't been _that_ long. And anyway, I'm here now. Where is the bride-to-be?"

Alice's face immediately lost all of her color. "Upstairs. But be warned, according to her, she looks awful in her dress. I think she looks absolutely gorgeous, but she says that I'm just being nice."

My eyes widened. How the Hell could Rosalie Hale ever look bad?

I dashed up the stairs ungracefully, with Alice prancing up behind. I headed into the room at the foot of the stairs.

Sure enough, there was Rose, sprawled out across her bed in her underwear, sobbing.

"Rose," I whined sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

"My dress," she sniffled, "It won't fit. I tried it on and I'm too fat."

I scoffed. "You are one off the skinniest people I have ever met. And I'm not just saying that. Put back on the dress and let me tell you. I promise I will be truthful."

"Pinky swear?" she asked a little childishly.

I had to laugh, but I hooked out pinkies together anyway.

Rosalie got up off the bed and headed over to her bathroom, wiping mascara that had run from under her eyes.

I sighed as she closed the door.

"Can she get in that dress by herself?"

"She was in it when I got here," Alice laughed. "I'm guessing so."

Alice sat down on the floor by the bed and I sat next to her, waiting for when Rose would walk out.

Eventually she did. And, my God, did she look amazing. If I were a guy, I would be insanely jealous of Emmett for his great catch.

"Now," I started, getting up and walking around Rosalie, "Where is it that you think you look fat?"

She looked at me as if I were insane. "I look fat _everywhere_."

One of my eyebrows rose and I examined her quickly.

"Nah. You look fabulous, Rosie. I'm not lying. I wish I was as thin as you were. I'm so insanely jealous of you."

She laughed. "Are you sure, I'm not fat?"

"It's probably just your nerves getting at you. You just have to calm down a bit. Take a few deep breaths. In and out. In and out."

Rosalie did as I said.

"Now let's get you to look even better."

Alice and I led her into the bathroom to help her fix up her makeup and get her tiara set in her hair with the veil. I stared at her and then turned to Alice to see what she thought.

"It's perfect," she mumbled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Alice and I both got ready and we helped each other put on out makeup while Rosalie paced up and down the hallway outside her room.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was what I was going to be like when—and if—I ever got married. No, I thought to myself, I would be calm, cool, and collected. Oh, who was I kidding? I would be worse than Rosalie. I would be a complete and total nightmare.

Thinking about weddings made me start thinking about who would pay for mine. What with both my parents being…dead. I sighed. It wasn't like I was going to be getting married soon, anyway.

I forced a laugh out as I walked behind Alice and Rosalie down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head, grinning a bit.

We headed toward Alice's car and my breathing starting coming out fast.

I had vowed to myself that I would talk to them about my Edward situation on the car ride there since it wouldn't be too long and they couldn't interrogate me that long.

I hoped in the back of Alice's Turbo 911 Porsche. I had no idea how she had managed to afford it, and I didn't really want to know.

When we were all situated, Ali pulled out of the driveway and started in the direction of the church where Rosalie and Em would be getting married.

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth impatiently for a moment, debating about how I was supposed to start this conversation. Gah! I should have planned this all out before hand.

"So," Rose asked from the passenger's seat in the front, "We haven't asked how you shoot was, yet."

I silently thanked her for starting the conversation.

"Um…It was interesting. The second day especially."

Rosalie whipped around in her seat to face me. "What happened? Are you all right?" Her franticness almost made me laugh.

"I'm fine. Sort of. I am a little confused and my hormones are flying," I whispered.

"Bella, just tell us everything," Alice demanded softly.

So I did. I told them everything from the first day, though it wasn't as eventful as the second one.

Surprisingly they were both quiet the whole time I was talking. And I was very thankful for that. It would have been a lot harder and I would have never been able to finish if they had interrupted and asked questions in the middle.

After I was finished, they were absolutely silent. Alice stopped at a red light and turned her head to look at me.

Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth formed a small "o" shape. Rosalie had turned to face forward, so I couldn't gage her reaction.

"Bella!" Alice squealed loudly after a couple of moments. "I'm so happy for you. I _just knew_ you two would make a perfect couple. When are you going to announce that you are dating to everyone?"

I blinked a few times. "But we're not dating, I never said we were."

She pouted. "Close enough," she huffed. "It's just that ever since I saw you and Edward together, I just can see you two being the perfect couple. Well, besides me and Jazzy, that is."

I scoffed. "Thanks."

"But seriously. At least tell me when _you_ are going to tell him."

"I'm not going to tell him. He gave up on me. I know."

"Has he told you he gave up on you?"

"No."

The light turned green and Alice pressed the accelerator down and kept going.

"You should definitely tell him, Bells," Rose said softly from the front seat. "Alice is right. Edward is a really good guy—"

"You think I don't know that?" I interrupted.

"—and you can really tell that he loves you," she finished. "I think you should tell him sooner rather than later."

"You guys really think that?"

Rose nodded and Alice said, "Totally. Here's what you are going to do: when we get there, I'll take Rose to meet up with her dad so they can get set to what down the aisle, then we can get everything set while you go find Edward and confess your love."

"Well, when you say it like that…" I trailed off playfully.

"And if you two get a bit carried away," she said, "Then I'll just you're your place in the line and you can rush in at the last minute. Just make sure that he doesn't ruin your hair. It looks great right now. Don't think that I won't notice."

Rosalie had been able to fit me in as a bridesmaid because one of them—her cousin, Meredith—had gotten too sick to come and she wanted someone to still be in that place so that everything was not messed up.

"I can't do that," I confessed. "I get nervous enough just being around him now. If I'm going to go up to him to tell him that I love him, I'll probably puke."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Rosalie commented as Alice pulled into the church parking lot. "You have to do it Bella. Just get it over with. You'll feel one hundred times better than you do now. Even if he says he doesn't love you. Which he does….believe us."

I nodded my head and scrambled out of the Porsche, heading up to the church, Rose and Ali a few steps behind.

We walked in and my heart thumped, threatening to come out throat.

"I can't do it," I whined, rounding on them and fidgeting with my fingers. "He doesn't like me like that…at all. Please."

"You are going to do it," Alice persisted.

"Do what?"

_Shit_!

It was _him_. He was right behind me. Great. Now I had no choice.

"Noth—"

"Bella has something that she would like to tell you," Alice cut in. "Come on, Rose, let's get you all prepped.

I glanced frantically in their direction. They both ushered me to go toward Edward. I gulped and gasped for air.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," I told Edward, gulping again.

He nodded his head and led me around a corner and walked into a broom closet, closing the door behind us.

A broom closet? A _broom closet_?! Of all the places in the world, he had to be so cliché.

I pulled at the collar of my dress.

"Is it hot in here, or what?" I asked nervously, my voice cracking and shaking.

Edward chuckled. "That's probably just you." I don't know if he meant to have a double meaning in there, but I had just got the impression that he called me hot.

"Something you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed. I blinked rapidly and breathed a little bit faster.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yeah?" he prodded, leaning toward me.

"That…"

* * *

**Um... Yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger. Couldn't help myself.**

**I have plans for this story, though. XD**

**Hopefully next chapter won't take me almost a WHOLE MONTH to get out! And swimming is over in a little over a month anyway, so...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support,**

**Abby**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... I'm back again! And... I think I might have figured out a way to get more chapters sooner for you lovely people! **

**On my way back from up north today, I finished writing this chapter. I wrote 1,500 words in the car in about 45 minutes. Thing is, I didn't have internet connection then. So I was less distracted. So, after school, I 'm going to have to not connect to my internet if I want to get chapters out to you sooner. I think I can do it. I _hope _I can do it.**

**Another note, during the month of November, I am going to be doing NaNoWriMo. So...updates will be very VERY scarce during Nov. But, I'm going to try to get some more chapters written before hand and post those, and I'm going to TRY to have some chapters that I can post throughout November so I can concentrate on the story I'm working on.**

**Also, I want to read your guys' fanfics, too. So if you write any, just let me know in a comment or a PM, please! (:**

* * *

11.

"_Something you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes. _

"_Yeah," I breathed. I blinked rapidly and breathed a little bit faster. _

"_I just wanted to say…"_

"_Yeah?" he prodded, leaning toward me._

"_That…"_

One of his eyebrows quirked up quizzically.

"I love—"

The door burst open.

"There you are, Edward," Jasper sighed, relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We've got to—"

He noticed how close Edward and I were standing and stopped talking. His eyes widened a bit and said, "Oh. Sorry for interrupting."

Jasper grabbed the door and backed out, closing the door after him.

"Wait!" I said, but he had already closed the door.

An awkward silence came upon Edward and me for a few minutes.

"Maybe we should go back out there and get ready for the wedding," I suggested as casually as I could muster up.

I reached for the door, but Edward was quicker. He stepped in front of the door, facing me and blocking me from reaching the door to make a quick escape.

"No," he said, strictly. "You had to tell me something. Tell me it," he demanded, "or we won't leave here and miss the wedding."

I immediately protested. "We can't miss it, though! You're one of the groomsmen and I'm a bridesmaid! We don't want to ruin Rose and Emmett's wedding. This is _your brother's_ wedding, for Christ's sake, Edward!"

He smirked and I scowled.

"All you have to do is tell me and we can go to the wedding. We won't miss a thing if you say it now."

I groaned. There was no way we were going to get out of this closet until I told Edward that I loved him. I _could_ lie, but he knew me too well, and would only recognize that I was lying.

I had no choice now.

"You really don't want to know it, though. Trust me."

"You're lying," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Fine," I said, frustrated.

Then, I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed his lips gently. When I pulled away, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted—so kissable.

After a minute or so, his eyes slowly parted, though ended up still being halfway closed.

I wanted to bite his bottom lip which was now pouting out slightly. I restrained myself, though, by biting my own lip. Maybe he didn't like the kiss.

I couldn't believe that Alice had told me to do this. I groaned inwardly. This was just great, now, wasn't it?

"What…was…that for?" Edward asked, his breath long and hard.

My eyes popped open wide. "Ooh…God," I managed to get out. I panicked and tried to push past him again, but once again he stopped me. He was harsher than before and he slammed me up against the back of the closet.

"Oof," I huffed and then paid attention to his warm, moist hands planted tightly on my shoulder.

When I whimpered, Edward's hands loosened and I met his eyes. There was a tinge of sadness in them and it almost made me want to cry.

"Why did you…do that?" he whispered again.

"I-I love you, Edward."

"Don't lie to be," he said, his voice strained. He backed up away from be till his back was against the door. "Don't you _dare_ lie to be, Bella. I don't need it. If you're doing this because you pity me or something, stop right now. For the love of Christ, _please_."

I gulped. He thought I was _lying_?!

I became frantic.

"I-I'm not l-lying, Edward. Y-you have t-t-to believe me. D-Don't you trust me a-at all?" I stuttered. I was on the verge of sobbing. I had finally—_finally_—confessed my feelings for Edward and he thought I was lying. I couldn't believe it. I threw my head back so that it hit the wall and started shaking my head.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," I muttered, mainly to myself. "I told Alice that it would end badly. I _told_ her." The tears were rolling down my bright red cheeks now. There was no stopping them.

I ran a hand through my hair and brushed some of the tears off of one cheek. This would only happen to me. If this was anyone else, them and their hopefully soon-to-be lover would be kissing now, or at least ecstatic that the other loved them.

But, no. It had to go all wrong with me.

Suddenly, just as quickly as Edward had backed away, he was up against me, his hands drying my tears. And a second later, they were around my waist, holding me close.

His lips were on mine a moment later, rough and demanding.

But I ignored that.

I just thought that there might be a chance that Edward _did_ love me the way that I loved him.

His lips softened against mine as I started to respond.

Edward's right hand moved up my spine, causing me to shiver, greatly, and went to my hair, tangling in it. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth quickly and his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned loudly.

The hand on my waist dropped down, sliding down my butt to my thigh. He kept going till he was at the bottom of my dress and slid his hand up, picking up my leg and placing it around his waist.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Come on you two!" Jasper hollered from the other side. "I gave you long enough. Continue at the reception or when we go to Rhode Island. But, I can't be late and I was sent to get you two. I'm the best man. Come on…"

Jasper was still pleading as Edward and I broke apart, panting hard. I gulped and regained my composure, smoothing out my hair and rubbing around my lips, to remove the lip gloss that had gotten around it from the kissing. Edward opened the door and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times as he walked out and stood next to Jasper.

"Of all the times you two could hook up," Jasper murmured, shaking his head. But he had a small smile on his face.

"Come on," he urged, turning and rushing away.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and nodded me forward. He guided me all the way till we got to the room that Rose was getting ready.

I sighed shakily and turned to him. "See you," I muttered and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

I dashed inside of the room before Edward could say or do anything else. I pressed myself against the other side of the door as soon as I closed it.

"Wow. What did you two do, Bella? Your face is all red."

I jumped, startled.

"Alice," I gasped. "Where's Rose?"

"Here!" Rosalie called, coming out of a different room…with Esme trailing behind.

I stopped breathing. I guessed I should've known that Esme would be here, seeing as her son was getting married an all, but I did not expect her to be in _here_. (And I knew that Rosalie's mother wouldn't be here on the account that her mother was dead, as was mine.) It made sense, though. Esme was the closest thing Rose had to a mother, as did I.

Did that mean that Alice and Rosalie had told her about what I was going to tell Edward? Would she guess if she had not known before?

I clenched my teeth. "It was great," I muttered.

"Bella! You can't blush so much," she told me. "I don't want everyone seeing you blush as you walk down the aisle with Edward."

I blubbered. "Wh-What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You pair up the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to walk down the aisle together. Like Esme and Carlisle are going to be doing."

"Right, right."

After she put powder all over my face so that if and when I blushed walking down the aisle, it wouldn't show through, we got ready to walk out. When we got to the entrance where we would be walking down the aisle, Rosalie burst into tears. I placed my arm around her waist, Alice brushed the tears aside—making sure not to mess up the makeup, of course—and Esme rubbed her back soothingly.

"She alright?" I heard Jasper ask Alice.

"She'll be fine. You know, she's just nervous and really, _really _happy," she told him.

Rosalie mumbled, "I'm okay, I'm okay." She sighed and closed her eyes.

The doors opened a bit and someone popped their head out. "We're ready," the person said. "Esme, Carlisle, you're first."

Rosalie's father moved over to her side and I watched as he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. A lone tear slid down my cheek. That would never happen with me. I could never have my father take me down the aisle.

I brushed it away as I heard the door close softly, meaning that Esme and Carlisle had just started walking down.

I placed my hand around Edward's elbow just like Rosalie's was and rook a deep breath as we walked up to the doors and then headed down the aisle.

The ceremony was very sweet and I ended up crying more than Rose did. So much, that at the end of the ceremony, most—if not all—of the powder Alice had put on me before had been washed away. Along with some of the mascara and eyeliner.

So, after we had gotten to the Cullen's house, she had rushed me up to Jasper's room. A room that I had not been up in for a very long time. Though, I didn't have time to see if anything was different. Probably not though, I thought, because he was now living in an apartment by himself.

My makeup was fixed, and we both headed back down the stairs, still in our bridesmaid dresses.

Us girls had decided that we were not going to change out of our wedding dresses, including Rosalie from her wedding dress for the reception.

Alice immediately went to Jasper and together they moved off to the dance floor, ready to dance.

I stood back against the brick wall of the house, watching everything happening.

Alice and Jasper were being silly with their dancing and attempting to swing dance to the sweet song that was playing. I smiled. They were just so cute together.

Carlisle and Esme were also dancing, but they were actually dancing to the beat of the music. It was so obvious to tell that they were both madly in love with each other. And they were not ashamed of it one bit. I liked that. That they would do just about anything for one another and they did not care if people knew how much the loved the other.

Rosalie and Emmett were also dancing. I tried not to laugh at how they looked together. Emmett, big and muscular, almost like a bear. And Rose, the petite blond, who was filled with grace. He looked like he was mauling her with his arms when they danced.

"Bella?"

The voice broke my trance of watching the three couples dancing.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked with concern.

I had not even realized I was crying. And I didn't know why. Was it because I wanted to be like all three of the couples out there dancing? Because I wanted to have a relationship like they had with each other?

Edward moved in front of me, blocking my vision from the dance floor. His hands cupped my cheeks and he brushed the tears away. His touch was very careful and comforting.

Edward drew me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me tightly. My hands were still in front of me, pressing against his chest.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him.

"My sweet, sweet, Bella. My love. _My_ Bella."

He kept murmuring things like this in my ear.

We stood there for awhile and then I felt him dragging me toward something behind him. Then we were swaying to the music that was playing.

We were dancing with each other. My heart pounded fast.

_Thump-a, thump-a, thump-a_, over and over again.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" Edward whispered to me after we had situated. My hands were placed on the back of his neck and his arms were around me waist, holding me close.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I meant it. Everything. I love you, Edward. I really do. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I love you and I can't stop thinking about you." I paused sighing. "All I want is _you_."

I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back, with his gorgeous crooked smile. "That's _exactly_ how I feel. It's how I have felt for the longest time I can think of."

"How far back do you remember loving me?" I asked, grinning.

He tilted his head and stared up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

Then he smiled big. "It must have been when you were at my house sophomore year of high school and we were watching Frosty the Snowman on Christmas and you fell asleep on me. That was the first time I heard you talk in your sleep. If I can remember correctly, you muttered something about how you didn't want to be like Frosty because he melted."

"I said that?" I said, scrunching up my nose.

"You sure did."

Edward sighed, his delicious breath caressing my face. He brought his head down and we Eskimo kissed. I giggled and then his lips mashed down on to mine and smiled even more under his lips.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 12. And I really hope to get chapter 12 out next weekend-ish. Give or take a couple of days. (:**

**Remember scarce updates during the month of November! I'm sorry about that. But, NaNo calls to me! XD**

**Oh CRAP! I just remembered I have to finish an essay for Comp!**

**Read and review.**

**Thanks,**

**Abby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I finally got a chapter out when I said I would and not 3 weeks later! XD I'm very proud!**

**Reminders: No updates during the month of November because of NaNoWriMo! Please forgive me! And that I want to read you fanfictions, too! So send me a PM or a review, please!**

**Oh my gosh! I really am shocked with the response to this story! I'm really glad that all of you are enjoying it. I think, though, that the most shocking thing is the amount of alerts! Geez! Over 400! That's the most out of all of more stories! Thanks guys! You are seriously the BEST!**

**Onward with chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

12.

"We are _so_ going to be late, Alice," I muttered to her darkly as we hopped into her Porsche from the Jasper and Alice's house. "You should have been all packed before we went to the wedding! It's not like the guys can hold the plane for us."

Alice just smirked, sliding her seat belt on. "We can make it Bella. This baby hasn't failed me yet, I don't think that it will fail me now. We have an hour and a half to get there. Don't be such a worry wart."

With that, she sped out of the long driveway and drove away, heading for the airport.

"You do remember that we have to go through security and everything else. That is going to take forever already—"

"Bella!" Alice cried. "Stop it! We're going to make it. And if we don't we can always get a different flight."

"But Edward bought these tickets. I don't want them to waste money when we have perfectly good tickets here, Ali!"

"Fine," she grumbled, picking up the pace a bit more.

* * *

"There you guys are," Jasper sighed, when Alice and I finally dashed over to them.

They were waiting in line because our plane had just been called.

"We thought we were going to have to have some major distraction so we could get you two on," Jasper groaned. Though, he immediately pulled her into his arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

Edward and I, being Edward and I, started fake gagging and throwing up.

"Shut it," Jasper growled, pushing Edward's face. "It's not like we didn't have to watch you two rip each others faces off."

"We were not!" I squealed, smacking him in the shoulder lightly.

"Whatever you say, Oh Great One." He placed his hands together like he was praying, and bowed slightly. I giggled and we moved up in the line to where the lady was taking our tickets.

We gave them to her quickly and then we head down the hallway until we entered the plane where we handed out tickets to one of the flight attendants and she directed us to where our seats would be located.

I was going to sit next to Alice, assuming that Jasper and Edward would want to sit next to each other, but Jasper tapped on my shoulder just as I was about to sit on the seat next to her.

He jerked his head back toward the two seats in the middle of the plane, one in which, Edward had sat down in. I nodded my head and stood back up, walking around Jasper and whispering, "Thank you," as I brushed past him.

I set my "on the plane" bag down under the seat and said a casual, "Hey" to Edward and sat down. I sighed, finally sitting down. Alice and I had been forced to run through security and customs, obviously just _barely_ making it on to the plane.

"Alice and you almost didn't make it," Edward commented lightly. "Jasper and I were really thinking of ways to stall the plane from leaving. Didn't get too far with that, though."

I giggled. "I would never expect you two to. Besides, there's really nothing you could say or do. Alice and I would have found another way to get to Rhode Island."

Edward said, "Don't I believe it.

I settled in to the seat. I had always hated flying and I knew that today was not going to be any better than the rest of any of the other flights I had taken when I was younger.

I had yet to be on a plane since I was sixteen and Charlie and Renee had made me go down to Arizona with them to see Renee's parents, who they knew were going to die soon. I had also never been on a plane with Edward and he did not really know how I felt about them.

But, I didn't want to tell Edward that I was afraid. I did not want him to think I was some sort of wimp. I wanted to be strong. For him.

The pilot came on over the speakers. "We are now preparing to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts when the light comes on. One of our flight attendants here on Northwest will explain everything you need to know soon. Have a great flight everyone."

The speaker cut off and I saw said flight attendant at the front of the plane explaining how to buckle and fasten our seatbelts. Then she proceeded to explain how to use the air masks if they came down.

I paid close attention to that. I always did. You know, just in case.

"Have a great flight, everyone," the flight attendant said through the speaker.

I shuddered as I felt the plane underneath me move.

Edward leaned over and asked, "Are you all right?" quietly, giving me a concerned look.

I nodded my head quickly unable to open my mouth and speak aloud to him.

He seemed uneasy, but he casually moved back into his seat, buckling up and then reminding me to do the same. I sighed loudly and long and buckled up, tightening it as far as it could go.

"Whoa," Edward muttered, "Whoa. No need to make yourself puke, Bells."

He reached down and loosened my seatbelt, sliding his hands across my waist while he did so. But I couldn't even become giddy over that fact. I just closed my eyes and took deep breathes.

I felt the plane lurch into the air, my stomach twisted and turned. I guess it was a good thing that Edward loosened it. I really _would have_ puked my guts out.

My fingers clamped around the armrest. I should have told Edward. Maybe then we wouldn't have gone.

But I wanted to go. I did not want to disappoint Edward at all.

I felt a cool hand over mine, moving it off the armrest and over.

I took in a shallow breath and opened my eyes a big and looked over.

Edward started back with a concerned look planted on his face.

He placed my hand up to his lips and kissed it, gently, never breaking our eye contact.

I felt the plane shudder under us and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then, all that feeling went away and all I felt was something soft on my lips.

I leaned into the kiss and smiled, as he placed his hands on either side of my face. As he freed my hand, I moved it up to his neck and caressed while my other hand went to his waist.

A few seconds later, Edward pulled away, smiling hugely.

"What? What happened?"

His smile soon turned to a smirk as a pilot came overt he speaker, saying, "We had a successful lift up in to the air, and we should be arriving in Kansas to refuel and then we'll head up again for Rhode Island. Thank you and have a great flight."

I narrowed my eyes. "You were distracting me?" I mumbled.

Edward said, "Bells, you looked like you were going to pass out. I had to do something. Don't want there to be so much drama."

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Come here," he muttered.

He lifted up the armrest from in between us and pulled me into him after unbuckling me. I snuggled in to his side, smelling his scent.

"Thank you."

He smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips, his way of saying 'your welcome.'

We were silent for a good half hour, and at first I had wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep, but I couldn't hear his soft, adorable snores. I looked up again and he was still looking down at me.

"You don't think that, you know, were moving too fast in our relation ship, do you?" I asked.

While we had been silent, I had been contemplating this. I had already told him that I loved him. And him with all his sweet talk while we were dancing yesterday. Wasn't all this supposed to happen later in a relationship? Not an hour later.

Were we a different case? Because we had been friends for so long? Could we go right out and act like we had been dating for years because we had known each other for that long?

How was this going to work?

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I told him.

"We _are_ different, though, Bella," he told me. "How long have we been friends?"

"A really, _really_ long time."

"Yeah. And how long have we been in love?"

I blushed at his forwardness and shrugged my shoulders. "Not sure. You said yesterday when you fell in love with me, but I'm not sure about me with you. It happened gradually, I guess." I shrugged again.

"See, though? We've been in love for awhile. You have to admit that."

I nodded my head, blushing a deep tomato red. I was not one to talk about feelings like this. I had too much of my father in me.

"Can you see what I mean when I say that we're different?"

"A bit," I muttered.

"I'm not sure about how you feel exactly, Isabella Swan, but I feel as if we have been together for years and years. Like we're meant to be."

I smiled. "I-I feel that way, too."

He mirrored my face and then kissed me once on the lips, tightening his arm around my waist. Then he rested his head on top of mine and we settled in for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Bella?"

I was being nudged out an amazing dream that involved Edward and I. It wasn't anything intimate. It was just us on a beach lying down. Edward had his arms wrapped around her waist and I had my hand on his chest, tracing the designs that the sun made of his skin.

"Bella?"

Now I was being shaken.

"Come on. Jasper? Alice? Help!"

"Just pick her up," the chirpy voice of a girl directed. "I will get her carry on bag. Just get her off the plane."

Suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground. My arms automatically went around whoever's neck it was and I buried my head in the crook of it, nuzzling them there.

Part of my consciousness hoped that it wasn't Jasper.

"Bells," the male voice whispered. "Not that I mind, but people are staring. There's this one old couple and I think they might both be having heart attacks—wait, no. I think they just think that we're cute. Reminiscing on old times."

I opened one eye and then the other, stretching my neck back to look at Edward. My heart thud-thudded as I looked up at him.

I would never, _ever_ get over how beautiful and gorgeous he was.

"You slept through both of the flights. They even gave us a chance to get off the plane when we stopped in Kansas. You slept right through that."

"Really?" I grumbled, burying my face back at the crook of Edward's neck.

Soon we were out of the airport with the warm setting sun beating down on us. Edward was still holding me tightly to him.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked. "We can't leave them in there."

"There's something I want to do. I told them about it and they agreed to get the bags and take them to the inn we are staying at."

I woke up fully when Edward said there was something he wanted to do.

"A surprise?" I asked. "Another one?"

"Just one…for now."

I groaned.

"It's not a big one," Edward defended. "It's just something special that I have always wanted to do. And you are the perfect women to do it with."

My face flushed a fierce red.

"I didn't mean that!" he laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, sweet pea."

After a few moments I mentioned, "You know I can walk? I too have these things called legs."

Edward smirked. "I know. But I would much rather carry you, babe."

"Oh, of course." I rolled my eyes playfully.

Just then Edward looked over my head and his crooked smile played across his lips.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. I cocked an eyebrow and met his eyes and shook my head. "Shut them."

I did as he commanded this time, giving in.

"Don't peak at all, Bells," he warned. "I won't be happy."

I giggled and shook my head.

I felt myself being lifted up and set down on to something soft. Then I felt a warm presence next to me.

"Can I open them?" I asked.

"Not just yet," came his reply.

I sighed jokingly. And then after a few seconds I said, "Now?"

"Yeah, now you can."

My eyelids flew open. I gasped. "Are you serious?" I muttered. "I thought only people in movies and books did this."

Edward chuckled. "I knew you would say something like that. I wanted you to have a special experience, Bella. You have mentioned to me before how you always wanted to do ride in a carriage."

"I never thought it would actually happen," I informed him. "I mean this is the real deal. The carriage, horses, everything! It is really amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, babe."

"It's really thoughtful."

He smile and I snuggled into his side, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. His arm slid around my shoulders and held me next to him.

I was so happy, that I barely even noticed the looks that we were getting from the crowds on the streets around us. Or the pictures that were being taken of us every once in awhile. Or the statements that I heard about us every couple of minutes: "Look at them. So cute." "They look really happy." "Probably newly weds on their honeymoon."

The last comment made me smile brightly and tilt my head up. I pressed my lips to Edward's softly. I smiled when he added pressure to the kiss.

"Nothing is funny," Edward moaned. "You're killing me, Bells."

"Aww… Maybe you should not have put me in this carriage, then, Edward. All the attention _must_ be going to my head."

"Isabella Swan? Liking attention? Sign of the apocalypse."

I moved my shoulders up and down in a shrug and rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I said, "So where exactly are we staying here?"

"I don't think this name will mean anything to you, but it's called Stones Throw Inn. Alice, Jasper, you, and I are staying in the wish suite. It's in South County in a town called Narraganset."

"O…kay? That really does mean nothing to me."

Edward chuckled at we cuddled all the way to where we were going to be staying.

When we pulled up at the inn I almost could not contain my squeals and giggles. It looked like an old, Victorian style house. Just what I had always imagined I would live in one day.

"You like it?" Edward asked as he helped me out of the carriage.

"Do I? Edward, it's amazing. I've always dreamed of living in a place like this. Gosh! I can't wait to see the inside! This is so amazing. Thank you, Edward. This truly is the best birthday gift ever."

"You know we really haven't done anything, yet, though, right?"

"Yeah, but from we have done, I can tell that it's going to be fabulous."

* * *

**There you have it, Folks! It was kind of a boring chapter, wasn't it? Sorry 'bout that. It'll get better soon. I have my plans!**

**Remember: No updating during the month of November!! Please remember! And I want to read your fanfictions, too! Please review or PM me if you've written some that I can read! (:**

**Thanks for being such amazing reviews and being so supportive of me!**

**Abby**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! XD**

**It's officially December and I'm ready to par-tay! This might be a crappy chapter and I'm sorry about that, but it _is_ essential to the story.**

**I wrote this all today after school. Whoo! And now I must go finishe my homework.**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

13.

I woke up on the first day of our trip with a slight headache which bugged me to no end. I used to get migraines and headaches all the time when I was little and I had avoided them most my years growing up.

_If they're coming back_, I thought to myself threateningly, _I am going to die_.

Edward was still sleeping next to me, though he seemed to have rolled all the way to the other side of the bed. One arm was dangling off of the edge of it and his face was facing that direction, too.

I bit my lip trying to stop the laughter that was trying to bubble out of me. Edward was just so darn cute, though when he slept. And, if I could remember correctly from one time I had spent the night at his house, he drools. That is very adorable for a man to do and I wanted to take a glimpse and see if he still did it.

I slid out of the bed and pulled my shorts down and straightened my shirt out of habit.

Yep. He did drool still all right. He was not at that current moment, but I could see a wet spot on the bed beneath his mouth.

As if he could feel me staring at him, his eyes opened up wide and he said, "Morning, gorgeous," making me flush tomato red. "Couldn't stay away now, could you?"

"Ha ha," I said.

There was a soft tapping at the door connecting Alice and Jasper's and ours. "Knock, knock," Alice sang as she opened the door without waiting for permission, Jasper tagging along behind. "Aww, look at you two, so adorable. Reminds me of you and me, Jazz."

He grumbled a response and proceeded to sit down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room where Ali positioned herself on his lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously. "What time is it?"

"Around eight in the morning," she answered, bouncing up and down. "We just wanted to know the plans for the day. You know, if you guys want some _alone time_, then Jasper and I can vacate the premises for a while." She winked her eye dramatically at the two of us.

I blushed even deeper and Edward threw a pillow at them.

"Actually, Alice," Edward began, "If you had even bothered to ask Jasper what the plans for today were, I am sure that he would have told you. We have some errands to run, and I thought it would be perfect for you and Bella to bond. You know, shop…and stuff. Whatever it is you girls do to bond."

I glanced at Alice and saw the lightened up expression on her face which made me frown instantly. Turning my head to face Edward, I glared at him without holding back.

"Shopping?" I said. "Great idea, Eddie. 'Cause you know that I _love_ shopping. Thanks for bringing that up."

"What?" he asked innocently, sitting up and leaning back against the pillows stacked behind him. "I didn't know."

I scoffed. "Of course you did. Edward, you've known me your entire life and you just 'happen to forget' that I do not like shopping." Edward opened his mouth to retort something at me. "Whatever, Edward. It isn't that big of a deal. I overreacted and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Always," he breathed in to my face and I almost melted in on the spot.

"Bella!" Alice cheered. "It is a perfect idea. I think Jazz and Edward were just trying to be sweet. It is very thoughtful of them to give us time to bond. So, when are you two leaving, then? I want Bella and I to have the most time that we can have to go shopping. Don't you know that shopping is an art and that it takes _time_ to make it perfect?"

I had to crack up at that. An _art_? Was Alice serious?

"It is really not that funny, Bella. I'm being completely serious. And once we are through with today, you are going to love this as much as I do."

"Unlikely," I muttered to myself.

"Well, Jasper and I don't have too many errands to run. We just have to stop a few places. But you guys can leave whenever you want, really. We will probably leave soon after," Edward said, answering Alice's previous question.

"Great! Bella, get dressed!" she chimed. "We're going shopping." Her and Jasper left to change and surprisingly, I did just as she said and changed without once complaining about the shopping trip.

As I was brushing my hair, Edward walked out of the bathroom in only I towel. I could see him walking toward me in the mirror and my breath hitched. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I bit my lip again, trying to ignore him.

It was difficult, especially when he started rubbing his soft lips along my neck and sticking his tongue out every few seconds to at to his lips.

My eyes rolled in to the back of my head and the hairbrush fell from my fingers, hitting the floor distantly. A moan escaped my lips before I could help myself and I tilted my head to the side for Edward to get better access.

"Ed-Edward," I managed to stutter out after a few more licks and kisses on my neck. "Y-You really should s-stop."

"Mmm," he hummed against my neck, sending a tingling sensation all throughout my body.

"I would rather not," he muttered. He pulled me closer as if to prove that and began to nuzzle my neck. I leaned back in to him and sighed contently.

"Edward," I repeated, gaining better control over myself. "Edward, you cannot keep distracting me. You wanted Ali and I to bond, more, not that we haven't. If you keep distracting me, though, I may never get out of here. And, of course, you have your all important 'errands' to run with Jasper."

"Hmm, those can wait."

"Yes, but I don't think Alice would take it very well if I missed out on the whole shopping experience."

"Right you are," he breathed, and then he kissed my neck one last time and headed over to his suitcase.

"Bella are you ready, yet?" Alice asked, waltzing in the room. "Oh _eew_! Put some clothes on Edward. Are you trying to scar us all for life?"

"I'm wearing a towel," he defended.

"Yeah, that's not enough."

I heard the door slam and I knew that Alice had left. "Hurry up, Bella!" she yelled through the door.

I giggled and headed on over to Edward who was sliding on a navy blue polo. I kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled away before he could deepen it. "I guess I'll see you…later."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. "Call me if you need to be rescued. I'm just a call away, remember."

"Thanks, Edward." I kissed him on the lips again, savoring his taste that time. "See you later."

"Bye. Don't have _too_ much fun," he warned teasingly. "Save that for when you are with me, all right?"

I bit my lip and flushed deeply. Had he just insinuated something…like _that_? I gulped and walked out of the room to Alice's and Jaspers room.

"Ready?" she asked, jumping off the bed joyfully. She danced over to Jasper and kissed him on the lips. "Will be back, babe."

"Yup," he replied. "I won't wait up."

"You shouldn't."

My eyes widened and I followed Alice out the door gripping my purse tightly. She began walking down the hallway and I stayed right where I was.

"Bella," she said, "Come on!"

"How late are we staying out to shop, Alice?" I asked, my voice horrified. It was around nine-ish. "What did he mean he won't wait up? _Alice_! Tell me how late you plan on shopping?"

I was going to be stubborn and not move from where I was until she answered, and if it was an answer that I didn't like, then I would just turn back and walk right back in and crawl back in to bed and fall right back asleep. There was nothing that she could have done to stop me.

"Bella," Alice scolded. "Come one, he was totally being sarcastic. Jazz was just trying to scare you, that was all. Just ignore him and please, please, _please_ come shopping. I just want to buy you a few outfits."

"I will have you know that I am _more_ than capable of buying clothes myself," I informed her angrily.

"Oh, I know. But it is just so much fun buying people clothing. And, it's not my money," she laughed.

"Whose is it then?"

"Jaspers."

"You two share an account all ready?" I asked, appalled. "Isn't that a bit soon? I mean, what if…what if it doesn't work out between you two? Won't it be more of a mess going back to your regular accounts?"

"Oh we will be fine, Bella. It is going to work out. I know it. Don't you worry about us, anyway. I want to here more about you and Edward."

"What about us?" I asked nervously, fiddling with the window button in the rental car.

"What happened before the wedding? It was obviously good, though. I mean, you two _were_ pretty snuggly at the wedding, right?"

"Oh," I said. "Um. Where do you want me to begin?"

Alice squealed, glad that I was actually going along with what she wanted to know, as she pulled in to the parking lot for a strip mall. It was filled with Old Navy, Target, Wal-Mart, and many other stores like that.

"We're going here?" I asked, shocked. I had assumed that we would be going to some new age, huge shopping mall that was filled with expensive items.

"Yeah," she said uneasily. "Do you not want to go here? We can go somewhere else, but I just love Target clothes."

"No, no, me too. I just…expected somewhere different." Alice and I got out of the car and she grabbed a cart as we walked in to Target.

"Start right after Rose and I walked away."

"Okay. I sort of dragged him over to a broom closet." Alice turned on me with wide and started throwing random food items in to the cart. "I didn't know what else to do, Alice. I was panicking enough and I didn't want to risk the chance of use being overheard," I got out quickly.

"No, Bella," she said, "That was a brilliant choice. You did good."

I blushed. "Yeah, I was about to tell him that I, you know, loved him and then the door opened and guess who was there?"

"No way!" Her jaw was dropped. "I am going to kill him!"

"Alice," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Do you want to know the rest of it or not?" I placed my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow, questioning her with body language.

"Of course, of course. Continue, please." I felt powerful with all this information of me and Edward that she was dying to know.

I told her the rest of the story and we ended up in the changing room with a few dresses that we had picked out for each other.

"You know," Alice started, looking herself over in the mirror. "When Jasper first took me to meet his family, I felt like dumping him and taking Edward."

I gasped and looked at her, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

"What?" she said innocently. "Trust me, he looked mighty fine that day. Jasper is just lucky that I love him so much."

"You liked Edward?"

"I never liked him liked him, it was more of one of those wimpy crushes that you have on your boyfriends brother." I took off the dress I was trying on and gave her a skeptical look before grabbing another. "Don't tell me that you've never had fantasies about Emmett and Jasper."

"Well, duh!" I said. "But, how many people of the female persuasion haven't?"

"And I bet there are quite a few men as well," Alice added, causing us both to break down with laugher.

"You know that is true, though," Bella said, which only caused their laughter to get louder.

* * *

"I thought you said you know what you were doing, Alice," my angry voice rumbled.

"It wasn't my fault that the stupid rental car decided to break down now. I tried."

I groaned and through my head back. "Let's just try and see if we can get some guys attention. I'm sure we can get help. I can't believe you left your cell phone," I accused.

"Why didn't you bring yours?" Alice retorted. "I'm not the only one with a cell."

"I thought you had yours. That's why I didn't bring mine. It probably wouldn't even have had service here. It never has service."

I jumped off the roof of the car and walked over to the side of the road, waving my arms in the air. "Help!" I yelled loudly. "Help!" Alice joined in a few seconds later.

"It's no use," Alice grumbled, walking away.

"Yes it is! Look!"

A car was pulling over to the side of the road and two very, _very_ attractive men stepped out and walked up to us.

"What's the problem, ladies?" the dark one asked. He was handsome, I had to admit and had eyes almost the same color as my brown ones. "Car trouble?"

I nodded warily and said, "We've been trying to fix it, but _someone_ doesn't know what they're doing." I turned to look pointedly at Alice, but she was too busy staring at the white male with her mouth hanging open.

"Alice," I hissed nudging her in the side. She snapped out and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "But aren't you James Callaway?"

The white man smiled. He had sandy blond hair and sharp facial features. I knew I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Yes," he answered, looking down like he was upset. "I am."

"Oh my gosh," Alice said so quickly that it all morphed in to one word. "You're like, the _best_ model in the entire world."

"That's quite a compliment," James said, and I could tell he was a modest man. "This is my friend, Laurent Thompson. He has recently been going in to the acting business."

"Oh," she said and took his reached out hand. "I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella. She's a model, too."

"Alice," I groaned and then turned to face him. "I'm not, really. It's just some random gigs that I'm doing."

"That's how I started," James said, smiling sweetly. "Trust me, you won't be able to stay way from the job." We shook hands and then I reached out to shake Laurent's.

I asked, "Do you think you guys can check out the engine or whatever? We kind of have to be back at the Inn we're staying at."

"Sure, sure," Laurent answered. And he and James set to work on the engine.

After about a half hour, Laurent told us to turn on the car.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed when it started up. "Thank you guys so much! You are real life savers." And then, being who she was, she danced up to them and gave them each hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Sorry about her," I muttered to James. "She's just…That's just how she is."

"It's perfectly all right." He sighed and we watched as Laurent and Alice talked a bit. "Do you think I could call you sometime?" James asked quietly.

I looked up at him and his expression was serious. "Oh, that's nice, James, but I'm kind of seeing someone. I'm sorry."

"No problem," he answered as if it was nothing, and I could tell that he was hiding what he was really feeling. "Maybe I will get to see you later in the modeling industry," he added hopefully.

"Yeah," I said. "That would be cool."

"Bella!" Alice called. "Come on, we have to go!"

"I guess I'll…" I trailed off. See you later? No.

"Yeah," said James understanding what I was trying to say.

We were almost to the Inn when I told Alice what James had said.

"He wanted to _call you_?" said Alice, shocked. "That's…wow. Have you ever seen any of James' galleries?"

I shook my head slowly. "And even if I have, Ali, I wouldn't remember."

"I have to show you them!"

* * *

**Sorry it ended so abruptely. I kept trying to find a better way to end it, but I couldn't get one that was just right. So, sorry 'bout that.**

**So, has everyone seen the Twilight movie? How many times and what did you think of it?**

**I should be updating sometime by the end of this week. Thank you for the support and I hope you are still with us now that November is over!**

**Lots o' love, Abby**


	14. Chapter 14

**I KNOW! You all hate me! I'm sooooo sorry! I just didn't know where I was headed with this story, and I didn't want to post something that was so terrible, it was burning my eyes out! ****But, I loosely know where I'm going and that's good enough for now!**

**I am _definitely _going to finish writing the story. I don't know how much longer it will be, but I still have to get everything into the story and then resolved!**

**Oh, and you all should check out theotherbella's stories! They're soooo amazing! She's under my favorite authors, so check her out!**

**Anyway...on with the story. **

* * *

14.

"But you have to admit," Alice said as she pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and began to pour it into a bowl, "That he is one _fine _specimen, right? Right. So, I would say yes, you know, if he ever asked me to hang out."

"Alice! I'm not going to do that to Edward. I don't even know James," I sighed. After we had gotten back to the hotel, she had booted up Jasper's laptop and showed me James' website and some mucho sexy pictures. I'm not going to lie, that boy has skills!

She laughed melodically. "I'm not telling you to have sex with him, Bella! I'm just saying that he seems like a really nice man and that you shouldn't put off hanging out with him because you have Edward. That would be like me not talking to any other man because I have Jasper. Honey, it's not like. Girls and guys can be friends," she said with mock sincerity.

"I never said that couldn't be, Al. And I never said I wasn't going to be friends with him. _And_ when did we come to the conclusion that I was going to hang out with him? He doesn't have my number."

"Oh, it's a small town here, Bella, I'm sure you'll run into him somewhere. Now come on." She picked up the bowl of popcorn and headed over to her and Jasper's room.

Before our car had broken down, Edward had called and informed me that tonight he would be taking me out to dinner and now Alice wanted to help me choose out the best outfit for this night.

I sighed and after grabbing two Diet Cokes from the table, I followed her in. She gratefully accepted the soda and pointed to a pile of new dresses that we had bought today.

"I'm not objecting to doing this," I told her as I pulled of my shirt and pants, "But you already saw me in them."

"When I saw you in them, I wasn't thinking about you wearing them to a formal dinner with Edward."

"Alice, I hate to break it to you, but it isn't that big of a deal." I slipped on the first dress on the pile. It was a black one. Very short and clubby. "It's just dinner, and I know that Edward won't mind me wearing any dress."

"But you should dress up. Eh, next one."

I threw it off and tossed it on to her head before grabbing the next one. It went on like this for the next few dresses until I got to the _perfect_ one. It was absolutely gorgeous. It fell just below the knee and was a dark blue, with ruffles flowing through it casually. It was strapless and zipped up the side.

"This is it," I said, smiling into the mirror.

"Oh. My. God, Bella! You look so beautiful." She smiled at me. "Take it off and go take a shower. I need to blow dry your hair and curl it! Have you ever had your hair curled before?"

"When I was six?" I said, forming it into a question.

"Good! That means that Edward won't have ever seen you look this gorgeous. I bet he won't even make it out to the car." She didn't hide her smirk and I just rushed out to the bathroom, getting in the shower quickly.

--

--

Alice finished curling my last piece up hair and let it fall against my back. "Hold still," she commanded. I coughed and wheezed as she covered every inch of my hair with hair spray.

She squealed loudly and I opened my eyes. "Edward is seriously going to flip, Bella. I bet he's never been with a woman as beautiful as you are. Every male is going to be jealous of Edward."

"As they should be," I responded with a curt nod.

My eyes went wide with Alice's as we heard the hotel door opening.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jasper called and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Bella, go hide in the bathroom. I'll make sure Edward doesn't see you until he's ready to leave."

I giggled at Alice, but ran into their bathroom, grabbing my heels as I went. I slipped them on excitedly glanced in the mirror, doing a double take at how I looked. Alice had been so right about doing the curls. I bit my lip and found a small clip on the counter. I slipped it into my hair, making it into a half ponytail.

After placing a bit of Alice's mascara and grey eye shadow onto my eyelids, I smiled at myself in the mirror. I honestly looked the best that I had ever looked. _Ever_.

This was going to be Edward and my first date together as a couple. I squealed a bit in my head. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my heart was pounding twenty times faster than it should.

The door opened and I almost let out a scream of excitement. "Alice," I sighed.

"Excited?" she asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. I shook my head quickly. "Liar. Of course you are."

She sat down on the toilet lid and stared at her feet, gnawing at her bottom lip.

I laughed. "What is it?"

She looked up and smiled. "This is your first date with, Edward, right?" I nodded my head and smiled largely. "But you've known each other for a while now?"

I nodded again saying, "Yeah, about nine years. Why?"

Alice hesitated.

"Ali, spit it out. I can't take the suspense."

She didn't even crack a smile. "Do you—Do you want Jasper and I to…disappear tonight?" A flush filled her cheeks and she asked it and once I realized what she was saying, mine did, too.

"Oh, shit, Alice. I don't know—I don't think that we will—it's our _first _date."

"I know. But like you said, you've known each other for almost ten years! You're twenty-two, he's twenty-three. When was the last time you got laid?"

I looked down. "Four years ago. In college. But Edward doesn't know," I said quickly. "Don't tell him."

"I won't," she promised. "Bella, I'm sure he's had sex with a few girls himself. It won't be anything knew to you two. But seriously, if you want us out, you know, just _in case_, let me know." She paused. "You know, we're just going to leave for the night. Leave you two alone."

"You don't need to do that."

"But we are. So…"

There was a light tap on the door. "Alice," Edward's deep voice rumbled. "I need Bella now."

I gave Alice a look, raising both my eyebrows and shook my head. "If you think that's best," I said, ending the discussion and walking to the door, flinging it open and practically running into Edward. He caught my arm and kissed my lips immediately making me forget Alice and my discussion.

"Come on," he said, moving away. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out to a different rental car than the one Alice and I had been in. He held the door open for me and then went around to the driver's side.

"You look gorgeous, Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing at the compliment. "You don't look half bad yourself." And he didn't. He was wearing black slacks with a belt and a white button up shirt, tucked into his pants.

He chuckled and pulled on to the street.

"Bella," he said after a minute of comfortable silence, "You think this is a good idea, right?"

"What? Eating dinner?"

"No, us."

Oh. Was that something that was generally brought up on first dates? _Why_ was it being brought up? "Yeah. Don't you?"

"Of course," he answered, "I just didn't want you to feel like you were being forced into anything."

I just about died. "Edward… I think that if anyone should feel guilty about forcing the other into this. It would be me and my insane kissing skills." _Whoa!_ Where had_ that_ come from?

He smiled and pulled into a small parking lot for a tiny little restaurant. "It's so cute," I commented, staring at the cursive lettering of the name. Edward held his hand out for me to help me out of the car and tugged me back lightly when I began walking toward it.

"Not yet," murmured Edward. "I have something for you. It's not much, but—I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me—"

Edward pulled out a long velvet container from one of his pockets and held it in front of me. He opened in the lid and there laid the cutest, most charming charm bracelet I had ever seen. There were at least a dozen charms hooked to the silver chain.

"I just put some charms I thought you would like on there," he said. He removed it from the box and threw it on to my seat before closing the door. "Here." I held out my wrist and he attached it. I shook my wrist around smiling at the jingly noise.

"It's really sweet, Edward." My hand found its way to his cheek and a leaned up to kiss his other one.

"Aw, shucks," Edward said, blushing on cue and waving his hand in the air like he was embarrassed.

"You really should have gotten a job in acting," I joked as we walked into the restaurant. "You would have been really good."

"Cullen," he told the maitre'd.

"Right this way, sir."

After sitting us down, the maitre'd took our wine order and placed the menus down on the table. I glanced around the rest of the place curiously and noticed that it wasn't crowded at all. According to my watch, it was just after six fifteen. It was a bit odd.

"It's a small town, Bella," Edward said, noticing me.

I smiled and a waiter came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses before taking our orders.

--

--

"A toast," I said, raising my third—or fourth, I had lost count—glass of wine. "A toast to us."

"To us," Edward replied in a deeper voice than usual, causing me to giggle as we clanked our glasses together.

The waiter came back and said, "Sir," while placing the check on to the table. Edward whipped out his wallet and placed his debit in the folder.

Once it was returned, Edward stood up and took my hand, helping me up and then wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him. I felt his lips connect with my head and I leaned my head up to meet his lips.

He groaned as I deepened the kiss. "Let's get to the hotel," he muttered. I opened my eyes. His eyes were a darker green than usual and they were narrowed a bit.

Edward half carried me out to the car and then placed me carefully into my seat before running around to the other side and turning the car on immediately. His hand gripped my upper thigh tightly the whole way back to the hotel, sometimes moving the fabric of the dress upward and groaning.

"Good," he muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked. He ignored me and came around to my side. Without letting me even attempt to get out, he whisked me up into his arms bridal style. I opened my mouth to say something, but his stopped me. I moaned softly and he groaned in response, slamming his foot at the car. The door closed with a slam.

Our lips never parted as he brought us into the house and I was thankful that the old couple that was usually at the counter in front wasn't there. We made it all the way up to our room and Edward threw me onto the bed before heading over to close and lock the door.

My heart was beyond erratic as I watched Edward throw his shirt off on his way to me. He leapt up on to the bed and crawled over me. His lips went to my neck where he placed open mouthed kisses.

I dug my fingers threw his bronze hair and pulled him closer to me, my legs going around his ways. Edward groaned and wiggled his hips against me. My hands moved down from his hair toward his belt. I gripped it tight in my hands and had it off and flying across the room in a matter of seconds.

His lips left my neck and I felt myself sigh heavily at the loss of contact. Edward's hands were everywhere, roaming my body until they reached the zipper of my dress. My lungs stopped working and I had to actually think _breathe in, breathe out_.

He slid the dress down my body, kissing the available skin as he went down. I pulled on his hair trying to bring him back up so I could kiss him. Our lips met and I shiver spread down my spine.

Edward's hands went roaming and unlatched my strapless bra from the back and pulled it off. He moaned, removing his lips from mine and moving down my exposed skin to my right breast. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, causing my back to arch into him and my head to go spinning. My fingers tangled once again in his silky locks, pressing him closer.

"Edward," I whispered.

He worked his way up to my neck and then down back to my other breast, repeating what he had done to the other.

"Y-You're killing me!" I squealed. He chuckled against me sending ripples all the way down to my toes.

I became coherent enough to bring my hands back to his pants and begin to unbutton them. If Edward and I were really going to do this, I wasn't up for much foreplay. I just wanted to go straight home!

Unbuttoning his pants was hopefully going to be the hardest part of the night. I bit my lip and thankfully through my fumbling got it undone and unzipped. I pulled my hands back up and used my feet to slide his pants off his hips and down his legs so that he was left only in his black, silk boxers.

A huge shudder passed through me as Edward pressed his hardness against my center.

I growled, "No playing," and flipped him over so that I was on top. I used my teeth to grab hold of the waist of his boxers and pull them down, hoping I looked sexy while doing it.

_Beep…beep…beep._

"Fuck," Edward cursed. I groaned loudly and got up off him so he could go around to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, clearly aggravated. "Shit, Jazz. Yeah, we're at the hotel…Yes, yes you did…." He looked up at me and rolled his green eyes. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. The mood had definitely left me tonight. I didn't both listening to the rest of Edward's conversation, just sighed heavily and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

I slammed the door shut and locked it. I really wasn't trying to block Edward out; I just was _not_ in a good mood any longer, clearly. It was stupid, I guess, to think that Alice had decided to leave us alone for a while tonight. I had told her not to stay away, after all. There was no way that they would have known.

After sliding into the warm bathwater, I closed my eyes and wondered when Edward and I would actually do it.

* * *

**So... There it was. My first attempt at "lemons." Sorry if you all hate me for not letting them go all the way. I was going to do that, but I thought that would be weird and it's my first time writing stuff like this...ever.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Abby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! I actually updated when I said I would. That's promising, right? lol**

**Sorry that it's shorter than some of the others. My computers so fucking stupid and I can't deal with it much more.**

**Um... so yeah, y'all might hate me after this chapter. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

15.

It had been three days since Edward and my "almost sexy time," and had barely seen him. So much for a fabulous birthday present. _Maybe_, I thought, _it was a mistake having Alice and Jasper come along_. That was mean, though. Jasper was Edward's brother, and if he were mine, I wouldn't want to leave him out either.

Edward had been spending a _ton_ of time with him, though, to the point where I only got to see him when he crawled into bed late at night.

And it definitely wasn't Alice. I loved spending time with her, don't get me wrong. It's just that I would so much rather spend time with Edward. To be honest, I missed him. A whole lot.

Great. Now I seem like a clingy girlfriend. Which I wasn't.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Alice asked, setting a grocery back on the table. She had gone out to buy some items that I would need to make dinner tonight. I didn't want to go out to dinner for the fifth night in a row. We were only going to be there two more days and I had seen pretty much everything there was to see and ate at every restaurant that was available. At that rate, I was going to pack on some pounds.

I pulled the bag toward me and began unloading the contents, ignoring Alice.

"Bella." She walked around behind me and threw her arms around my waist, resting her head on my back. "The past few days you haven't been acting…yourself. What's up?"

I sighed. "Edward."

"What did he do?" she squealed.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her. "Where do he and Jazz go, Alice?" I asked. "They're never around anymore."

"Oh, no, Bells. Jasper is always here at three in the afternoon onward."

That's when I burst into tears. I was definitely overreacting and I could thank my monthly visitor for that. Alice realized that she had said the wrong thing immediately afterward and rubbed my back soothingly.

"He likes you, Bells. A _lot_. I can tell."

"Yeah, but does he love me?"

"Do you love him?" she prodded.

I nodded shakily. "I think so, Ali. I really do."

She pulled back and forced me to look at her. Her eyes narrowed and she regarded me carefully. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed for a few seconds, cocking her head every few seconds. "Mmm," she hummed. "I don't think that you're _in_ love with him just yet, Bells."

I gaped at her. Was she serious? "How would you know?" I said, rather snottily.

"Bells. I totally get that you've known Edward forever and you love him. Now starting up this relationship with him is making you feel like you're in love with him. But you're not. I can tell. I know."

"Psh." I turned back to the groceries, pulling the rest of the ingredients from the bag and then heading over to the small stove, turning it on, and placing a skillet on it.

Alice's hand touched my back for a few seconds and then I heard her walking away from me.

About an hour later, when I was finishing up the salad, the door opened. My heart fluttered when I thought of Edward. I wanted to run and jump in his arms and shower him with kisses. Especially after Alice telling me I didn't love him. What did she know, anyway?

"Bella?" a male voice asked behind me. I fought to keep the smile off my face as I turned.

"Oh," I said, my face falling flat.

Jasper was standing there, with Alice draped around his waist. I frowned and turned around so they wouldn't be able to see any tears forming in my eyes.

This was turning into the _worst_ birthday present _ever_.

"So," I started, "Where is he?" I began placing the chicken I had made on the plates.

"He says he's sorry," Jasper muttered, reading my emotions. "While we were out he ran into an old college friend. He'll be back soon. Bells, he promised. He'll be back. Just hold tight."

"Mhmm," I hummed. "Sure. I feel like I've been 'holding tight' for the past few days. What's one more day right?" I turned and saw Jasper nodding and smiling slightly. Well, that was until he saw the tears running down my cheeks and my scowl.

"Bells?" Alice said.

I held up a hand. "What do you two even do, Jasper? This was supposed me be _my_ birthday present. And Edward and I have only had, like, two nights together. Two nights where he was at least _here_ and didn't come in with you in the middle of the night. He's just going places with you. This _was my present_!"

"Whoa, Bella. You don't even like getting presents. What's the big deal?"

I scoffed at Jasper and huffed out of the room. I slammed the door to my room and locked it.

_Stupid boys._

I threw myself up onto the bed and cuddled into the comforter. That's where I stayed. Jasper had tried to knock and have me let him in. I wouldn't, of course. Then Alice had tried. She pleaded with me to come out or just let her in. I wouldn't then, either.

When I had calmed down, I sat up and wrapped the comforter around me, leaning into the pillows. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. By then, Alice and Jasper had given up trying to get me out of my room. Thank God!

I dwelled for a while who Edward was with.

Was it a girl or a guy?

If it was a girl, did she and Edward used to take for a bit?

Why didn't he want to be with me?

I sniffled a little and the phone next to the bed started ringing. I whipped my eyes and my nose and cleared my throat before picking up the phone and placing it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my voice hoarse.

"Bella! Darling!"

Great.

"Diane," I squealed, trying to sound excited and happy. "How are you?"

"I'm just divine. Thank you. And you?"

"Uh, I'm alright. Just…on vacation with Edward."

"I know he told me," she said, which shocked me. "That's how I have this number. He gave it to me before you two left. Just in case."

"Of course. What's up?"

She giggled then. "You will never believe who showed up today!"

"Oh, really? Who?"

"James Callaway." She sounded almost as excited as Alice had been when we met him.

"No way," I said, biting my bottom lip hard.

"Yes, and guess what?" I wasn't sure if she really wanted me to answer, and was thankful when she didn't wait for one. "So, he's doing a job with me and we need a girl. I was showing him some of my sample pictures and he asked to see any dark haired girls."

I had a feeling I knew exactly where this was headed. My breath was caught in my throat.

"I wish you could have seen his face when he saw you, Bella. And then he told me that he _knew you_." She paused, waiting for me to say something.

"Um, yeah. We did meet a couple days ago. My friend and my car broke down and he and his friend stopped to help us out."

"See? Why do you suppose he didn't want to tell me that?"

_Maybe because his personal life isn't _your_ life?_ "I don't know," I said.

Diane was silent for a few more seconds. "Anyway, dear, he wants _you_ to do the shoot with him!"

I gasped. I had guessed that this was what was coming, but still, it was something to hear. "Me? Th-that's awfully nice of him."

"It is, dear. And you know what? If you do this shoot, you could definitely be something HUGE! You're face would be _everywhere_."

"Oh." But did I want that? The answer pulsating through my head was no. No no no no no no NO! It's money, though and James was so nice. What was the harm of just one photo shoot, right?

_A lot_, an inner voice told me loudly. I shunned it away. I didn't think anything too awful could happen. No, I _knew_ nothing too awful could happen. I mean, what was the harm of having your face in a magazine or a catalog or even on a billboard.

"That's great!" I said, actually excited. "When do you need me?"

"Are you sure? Edward won't mind or anything?" she asked, thought I knew she probably didn't really give a damn. I told her it was fine. "Good, because all you have to do is head outside when the driver comes."

"When will that be?"

She sounded hesitant. "About a half hour?" At least she had the decency to sound embarrassed. "That's all right?"

"Yeah. I guess that's good."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow? Around noon-ish? Nothing too spectacular tomorrow; just a few Polaroid's of you and James together. That'll most likely be it."

"Alright. Thanks for calling, Diane. See you later."

"Yes, dear," she said and then I heard the phone click and she was gone.

I got up quickly, running around the room to pack the little things that I had that were scattered around the room. I stuffed them all into my bag and then ran to the bathroom to do the same thing.

Alice started pounding on the door, wondering what all the commotion was about. "Bella? What're you doing? Come on, come on out—"

I opened the door and her fist almost pounded into my face.

She noticed the bags I was carrying. "Bella, don't do this. Edward's going to be home soon. He just called Jasper."

"Why didn't he call me?" I asked, pausing in my haste to get out.

Alice's eyebrows came together. "He did call you. But you weren't letting us into your room. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I breathed in. "Diane called. She has a job for me and she needs me now. A driver should be here in about ten minutes," I said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked, coming into view.

"What about him? My life doesn't revolve around him. I'm a big girl I can do what I want. I don't need his permission."

"That's not what I was saying, Bella, and you know it," he said a bit angrily. I flinched. I'd seen Jasper angrier than I had ever seen Edward, and I didn't want to see it again…ever. "Don't you want to let him know you're leaving? You can't just leave without talking to him first."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," I answered snootily. Immediately after I said, "Sorry, Jasper." I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug (well, the best one I could manage with my bags being in the way) and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Jazz, and I know that you're just looking out for me, but I really can handle it on my own."

"I know."

"We were going to leave in two days anyway. What more was going to happen?" I sighed. "Tell Edward I'll call when I get to his apartment."

_Oh CRAP!_ Even if I wanted to avoid Edward, there was no way I could. I was living with him. Not that I was planning on avoiding Edward. On the contrary, I planned on confronting him and demanding what was going on.

"No need to," Edward's voice came from behind me. "I'm right here."

I whipped around, hitting Jasper with my bags. Edward's name flew breathlessly from my lips. There was a slight frown on his perfect lips.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyeing the bags hanging from my arms.

I explained to him Diane had called and that I needed to leave so I could meet her tomorrow.

"You weren't going to bother informing me at all?" he asked, hinting sadness in his voice.

"It's not like you would have cared," I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"What was that?"

"I was going to," I said. "Once I got back to Cali. It was a last minute job and the driver is going to be here in five minutes so…"

"Maybe I should come back with you," Edward suggested.

"No!" I said, feeling bad. "No, you already bought the tickets. Just stay. You have…what? Tomorrow and half of the next day? That's not bad. You, Ali, and Jasper can go out."

He looked like he was going to say something else.

"Look." I gave him a big hug and kissed his lip lightly. "I have to go."

I moved passed Edward and started out the door, heading down the steps and out the front doors.

"Wait!" Edward yelled from behind. "So, what? You're just leaving, like that? Because of a job? I don't want to seem like a jerk, but this was my present to you Bella, and it's a bit bitchy that you're leaving."

My jaw dropped. "Like you honestly care, buddy. Where have you been these past few days? Gone, that's where. I thought this was going to be a special trip," I said earnestly. I guess I was wrong." My traitor tears were forming in my eyes again and I was glad to see the limo pulling up to the curb.

"Goodbye, Edward," I told him and hopped into the limo, telling the driver to step on it.

I didn't even look back.

* * *

**I think you guys are probably the best readers/reviewers out there and I love you TONS for it!**

**Thanks for the support, all,**

**Abby**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me a week extra. This chapter took extra long for some reason!**

**Whoo! Thanks for getting me passed 600 reviews!! It means so much to me that you guys like this story so much!!**

**Please ignore any spelling errors, I didn't really look over this chapter 'cause I wanted to put it up!**

* * *

16.

**EPOV**

I could've killed my brother for interrupting Bella and I. Although, I knew that it was the right thing. If we had gone all the way and had sex…. I don't know what I would've done. Damn. Maybe I should've planned that out better.

I'm not saying that I _didn't_ want to have sex with Bella, because believe me, I did—Oh, boy, did I. We both weren't ready. It wasn't the time. We weren't in love. Well, not _yet_, anyway. If something should have happened (the condom broke, or what have you) and Bell's had gotten pregnant, my life would be shatter.

Again, not because I didn't want to father her children, but because we were definitely not read. Not just me; her, too.

The morning after, Jasper and I left early—before either of the girls had woken up—to talk, man-to-man. That was probably one of my biggest mistakes: leaving without telling Bella or writing her a note. But, to be perfectly honest, I didn't think about it.

"Man," Jasper said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah."

He looked up with an apologetic smile planted on his face. "Sorry, Ed," he apologized. "Alice mentioned that you might…but she didn't think you were…and…"

"Dude, it's okay. I'm glad, actually."

Jasper looked at me with his mouth dropped open, hanging on the floor. "Did you just say you were _glad_ I interrupted you almost having sex? Are you sure that you aren't gay?"

I gasped and said sarcastically, "Did I not tell you? I _am_ gay!" I said the last part too loud and I got a few looks from a few people. My cheeks flushed a dull pink and Jasper laughed heartily.

"Yeah, it's real funny."

"Oh, lighten up, Edward." He took a bite of his bagel. "So," he began with a full mouth, "When do you think you guys are actually going to do it?"

"Jazz!" I muttered, glancing around quickly. I sighed. "I don't know. I don't think I want to…do anything on this trip. I just want it to be more personal, you know? Not just because we're on some nice trip. I want to be ready and prepared.

Jasper scoffed. "Right, man. That's totally going to happen. When Alice and I first had sex, bro, we were in my closet at work. We were just ready for it."

I stared at him for a few seconds. "You are _so_ unbelievable."

He smiled brightly. "Hey!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I know! Maybe you and Bella will become so popular that directors will want you to be in their movies. You could be in pornos or something like that."

I choked on my coffee, spitting some out across the table.

"Ed, it was just a suggestion."

"A bad one."

"Maybe we should head back to the apartment."

I began nodding my head and then stopped. "No. No, we can't do that. Bella might…attack me or something. I don't want to risk us having sex now."

Jasper threw money onto the table. "Dude, you are _so_ gay. I think any other living male in this world would be happy to go home to that. But you?" He shook his head. "You confuse me."

"Come on," I pleaded. "Let's do some brother bonding. Just for today. Please." Did I sound like a little child or what?

Jazz gave me a look, a look I knew all too well; I had seen it all through our younger years. He was going to give in. That's just the way we were with each other. I would want something, he would eventually give in.

"Fine," he agreed. "But I do want to get back to Alice soon. Do you think that we could get back around three or four?"

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe Bella and Alice will be sick of waiting for us and have left by then."

Jasper cocked his head to the side and gave me a stern look. "Eddie…Eddie…Eddie. You don't know how women work, do you? You poor boy, you. They're just going to be waiting.

"And, anyway, you really can't stay away from Bella forever. This is your birthday present to her. Don't be a douche bag, Edward. You get nothing that way, alright? I'm serious," he added after he noticed me chuckling. "Do you really think that Bella is going to want to be with you if you _ignore _her?"

That shut me up pretty quickly. _Is Bella going to hate me for doing this_, I thought stubbornly. "Jasper," I said aloud, "I don't think I'm going to be _ignoring_ Bella. I'm just going to spend a few days away. I'll come back late afternoon or night. She'll be fine with it, I'm sure."

Jazz scoffed. "You are so stupid, Edward. _So_ stupid." He shook his head and headed for the door and I trailed behind him like a puppy.

He spun around to face me, a finger out and pointed and my chest. "I'll stay out with you today, Edward. But don't expect me to do it every day of this trip. I don't want to be blamed for any issues that come from this. I'm giving you fair warning that I think this won't work out. You just don't want to listen to me. So you can't say I didn't warn you, can you? I will happily say I told you so, though."

--

--

For the next few days, Jasper and I would leave in the morning. After lunch, he would go back to the apartment to be with Alice. I would stay out, sometimes wandering the streets of Rhode Island, other times I would go into shops looking for nice things for Bella.

Not once did I want to think of the consequences that I knew—deep down—would occur. I didn't want to believe that my Bella would be mad at me. I couldn't even dream of it. It could never happen.

At least, that's what I thought.

--

--

It was about the third day after lunch and Jasper and I were walking out. He was just about to walk away when he turned to me.

"I think you're making a mistake," he told me. "Just go back to Bella. She wants you there I just know it."

"You don't know anything," I grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Jasper. "You don't see her everyday. You don't," he persisted after I began shaking my head. "You only see her at night, and by then she's asleep. Edward, you're acting like a dickwad. Stop it!"

"You don't know anything," I repeated.

His eyebrows flew up almost passed his hairline. He reached into his coat pocket and drew out a photograph and passed it to me. I glared at him and then looked down at it. "Why are you showing me a picture of Alice—"

And then I saw her. My world. She was standing in the kitchen behind Alice and I could tell that she didn't know she was going to be captured in the picture, as well.

My eyes immediately went to her face: Her hair looked like a haystack; her mouth was turned down into a frown; her nose was scrunched up and if it wasn't under these circumstances, I might have thought it was cute.

But the thing that scared me the most was her eyes.

They were lifeless. Her eyes weren't their normal shining, glimmering, deep brown. No, they weren't. Instead, they were foreign eyes. Alien eyes. I didn't recognize them at all. They were a dull brown. They were sunken into her face.

I felt tears prickle to my eyes and I blinked them away quickly. She looked so _fragile_. She wasn't my strong, happy Bella. She was a robot Bella. Not _mine_.

After a few moments I passed the picture back to Jasper. "It's a nice picture of Alice. You should hang it up."

Jasper's jaw dropped and he looked absolutely astonished. "You bastard. I know you can see Bella in this picture, I saw your face! You saw her! And now you're acting like she doesn't even exist. You know what, Edward? I'm not proud of being your brother. I don't even want to call you my brother.

"You better get your act together, Edward. For Bella's sake. Do it before you get back and you better get back soon." He turned and walked away and I was left alone. And not just literally. I was _alone_ alone.

I had to cheer up my beautiful Bella somehow. And it had to be today before she got pissed. She looked like she was at the ending stage of just being sad I was gone. But soon she would be pissed.

I saw the store I was looking for and headed in, a smile on my face, thinking about Bella.

--

--

"Tell Edward I'll call when I get to the apartment," I heard my beautiful Bella saying as I stepped in to the house.

"No need to," I said to her—but my voice wasn't in it. Bella was _leaving_—"I'm right here. Where are you going?" I couldn't believe it. I was such a fucktard. This was all my fault. I drove Bella away.

I barely heard her as she explained that Diane had called her up for a last minute job. I couldn't bare that she was leaving. That was all I could think about. I felt just as lifeless as Bella had looked in that picture Jasper had shown me.

"You weren't going to bother informing me at all?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What was that?" I asked, hoping that maybe she was thinking of staying. But instead she just said that she was going to call me when she had gotten back to California.

"Maybe I should come with you?" I suggested helplessly. She _had _to let me go with her. She just _had_ to. But she just tried to convince me to stay in Rhode Island, instead. She didn't _want_ me to go with her.

"Look," she said, leaning up and kissing my lips lightly. Maybe there was hope after all. But then she said, "I have to go."

_No!_ I wanted to scream. _No! Stay with me_. But she was already walking out of the room, heading for the stairs.

I looked at Jasper and Alice. "Go after her," Jasper said. "Go and try to make things better, or it's your loss. And nothing will be able to be done about it."

"Wait!" I yelled, catching up to her outside. Then I said some things I probably shouldn't have said. They made me sound like a bitch and that I was mad at her.

Then she got mad and all I heard was, "_Goodbye Edward,_" Before she hopped into the limo and it drove away.

My fucking _heart broke_.

**BPOV**

My first night alone in Edward's apartment was torture. Absolute _torture_. I honestly didn't think that I would be missing him too much and instead hating him. Boy, was I wrong.

It didn't hit me at first, though. I was completely fine. (Well, as fine as I could be under the circumstances.) I was just extremely pissed at Edward Cullen. It had given me enough momentum to just sit on a chair for a few hours and think about how much I hated him.

But just after midnight, I had broken down sobbing. At first I thought it was just PMS—you know how it is— but then flashes of Edward started running through my head. I immediately felt awful. And not just the 'I'm sick' awful, either. It was practically to the point of how I felt when my parents died. (Okay, maybe not _that_ much.)

I woke up at about eleven and heaved myself off the couch to get ready. Diane had told me that they would just be taking a couple of Polaroid's, so I assumed that meant that I didn't have to get dressed up or anything. I pulled on some jeans and a black tank top.

There was a knock at Edward's door and I was almost scared to answer it. Who would be here? When I opened it, there was the chauffeur from last night. I wondered silently how he had gotten here.

"I'm here to drive you, Ms. Swan," he said. "Are you all set?"

"Um… yeah. Hold on," I told him. Honestly, I really didn't want to drive my truck. And, I sort of liked having someone else drive me around all the time.

I grabbed my cell phone and a set of keys to the apartment and walked out with the man. Barry, his name tag read.

--

--

"Bella," Diane said. "You look positively superb."

I flushed a deep shade of red and mumbled, "Thanks."

"You arrived a few minutes early," she informed me. "James hasn't arrived yet. I hope you didn't mind me sending the car."

"No," I said. "No, it was nice. Thanks for sending it."

An awkward silence fell over the two of us and I had the sudden urge to run out of the room while I still could, but when I tried, my feet wouldn't move.

_Crap!_

Just then James walked in the room, his chin held high, his blond hair combed. He looked gorgeous today, just as he had the day we had met. I swear that when I saw him, every single thought about leaving suddenly vanished out of my head and I was ready for that photo shoot the next day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, Lovlies!**

**It'll get better..._obviously_! You just have to wait for it! The next chappie will be up sometime this week!**

**Love you all!!**

**Abby**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay. I typed this up faster than I thought I could. :)

The rest of the story IS OUTLINED! When I did that A/N some people didn't understand that I was continuing the story still. Well, I am.

Here's chapter 17. You've waited long enough. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

TWO MONTHS LATER

**BPOV**

I sat down on the couch, sighing heavily, and waiting for James to pick me up for our date. Yes, our date. James and I had started dating after the photo shoot we had had together.

Edward and I had gone downhill. After our… fight…it seemed like we weren't for each other. We never actually said this aloud, but it was presumed. We both just started dating others.

I still was hesitant with James. I wasn't sure if I actually liked him or not. It was hard to tell. I knew I still had feelings for Edward, no matter how deep I pushed them and how many times a day I had to keep him out of my head. He moved on, so I would, too.

Four days after the photo shoot with James he called to ask me out.

_The phone rang sharply next to my ear. I jolted upright on the bed and grasped the phone quickly in my hand. _

"_H-Hello?" I stammered, rubbing my face fiercely to wake up. _

"_Bella! It's James, how are you?" He sounded too happy to be awake this early. I glanced at the clock. Oh. It was two in the afternoon. _

"_Oh, hi, James. Is something wrong?"_

_He chuckled good-naturedly. "Nothing's wrong, Bella. And if there had been anything wrong, there sure wouldn't be anymore."_

"_And why is that?"_

"'_Cause your voice is so sweet. I'm sure it can brighten any mans day."_

_I grumbled and moved out of the bedroom to the couch. "So, can I help you with anything?"_

_There was a pause. A very pregnant pause._

"_Are you and Edward dating?" he asked suddenly._

"_Wha—? I…"_

"_Right, right. That was blunt of me. Sorry if I'm invading your personal bubble."_

"_Well, see—"_

_There door opened at that point and Edward stumbled in, laughing brilliantly, a tall blond trailing behind him. _

_All the blood rushed out of my face and the phone slipped from my fingers, hitting the floor. I scrambled to pick it up and placed it to my ear again. "Sorry," I apologized, feeling the blood quickly boil back, my face definitely bright red. "What'd you ask again?" My voice had gone quieter without me noticing, almost like I didn't want Edward to hear my conversation. _

_His laugh was a nervous one. "Are you and Edward…in a relationship?"_

"_No," I answered, glancing up at Edward. He was looking down at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "No, we're not."_

"_Oh, great!" James exclaimed. "Would you want to go to dinner with me?"_

I had agreed. There was no point in my denying him. I mean, he was attractive—beyond attractive—he was sweet, he was…a distraction. Wow. That does sound mean. I _did_ like him. He was great. But there was just that pull that I had toward Edward.

Clearly, I still lived with Edward. We still shared the bed—which didn't help anything—but made sure there was no way we could touch. It was…awkward the first night Edward was back.

_I stood at the side of the bed I usually crawled into. Edward was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I was hesitant to get into the bed. It was the first night Edward was back from the vacation. I wasn't sure if he would want me there in the bed with him. It had never been a problem before and it still wouldn't have been if we hadn't had that stupid fight or whatever it was._

"_You can get on."_

_I whirled around, startled. Edward was directly behind me. His chest was bare and he was wearing black basketball shorts low on his hips. It made my knees go weak. I fell backward on to the bed with a soft, "Oof."_

_I looked up, but he was already walking around to the other side, his shoulders hunched forward. The sight of him made me feel guilty. Perhaps more guilty than I should have felt. _

_I turned around and slipped my feet under the covers, still looking at Edward. I sighed and waited for him to lie down on his side before turning the lamp off beside me. _

_Even when it was off, I didn't lay down. I stared at Edward's dark silhouette, remembering the curves of his body. _

"_Go to sleep, Bella," he said in a tense voice. I could tell that his teeth were clenched together. _

_I sighed and lay down, turning over and not having a nice night. And, apparently neither did Edward, because he got out of bed an hour later and left the room. I sat up and heard him grab his keys off the table before slamming the door shut behind him. _

I deserved that, though. I _deserved_ that. He has no reason to forgive me. I've forgiven him for anything he's done. Well, I haven't told him that verbally, but I've definitely been sending apologetic vibes. He doesn't seem to be receiving them.

I knew I could leave Edward's apartment at anytime. It would probably be the best for both of us. But…I can't. I just _can't_. I felt like if I left, I might never see him again. No, I was just making up excuses for me not to leave. Edward hadn't kicked me out yet, but it seemed like sometimes he was on the verge of telling me to leave—yelling at me to leave.

After my photo shoot with James, my career really picked up. (Another reason for me to leave the apartment. I had more than enough money now.) It was great! And very, very hard. James and me dating was out in the open. I never knew how many paparazzi could follow a person around! It's exhausting.

There was a soft knock at the door, and a pain that I was used to swept through my body.

I shouldn't know James' not yet. I shouldn't. It shouldn't even _be_ James at the door. It should be Edward. It should be Edward and I walking out that door.

But it wasn't. And I had to be strong enough to keep telling myself that.

**EPOV**

I smile because I feel like I should. I feel that it is expected of me. When people are around an automatic smile I taught myself to make becomes planted on my face until their gone. Then my pain is visible on my face—at least, that's what it _must_ be.

I've told myself never to look at myself in the mirror while I'm alone. At least when I'm with someone, I'll have that fake stupid ass smile to cover the layer of pain beneath. When I'm alone, there is not fake Ken doll smile. I can _feel_ the way my face contorts, though. I can feel my eyebrows furrowing in a way they hadn't before. My mouth pulls down into a frown that I can't change until I walk out of the apartment.

I stopped smiling when Bella was around, though. I did for a week or two, but then I though, _Why?_ Why should I smile for her? Does she deserve to see the pain on my face? I don't know yet. I don't think anyone should. But maybe she can see what happened to me.

_I'm not happy without her._

I've turned into a robot. I'm just going through the motions. I'm surprised that I'm still hired occasionally for modeling or whatnot. I'm surprised I can still make myself believable there and not have the same blank expression in every photo.

I still love Bella. Even after every fucking stupid thing that's happened. I love her. And more than just the friend that I've always loved. I love _her_! I want her. I yearn for her. I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say. I'd probably just screw things up for us even more.

I regret our argument and our misunderstandings greatly. I never wanted our relationship to be like this. I love my Bella and I want her any way I can get her. And, if this is the way, then I guess I'll have to take it.

We don't talk too much except for the occasional 'hi' or 'we need cheese' or something else of the sort.

We don't—or can't—look into each other's eyes. That's the worst, I think. I need her gorgeous eyes.

We act like we don't like each other romantically. Believe me. I've tried the dating thing in the past few months and…NO. _Hell_ no. It ain't working out too well for me. I've given up on it, though. I've decided (stupidly) that if I can't have Bella, then I'll have no one.

I know that I should move on. It would be the best for both of us. Shit, I've considered moving out of the apartment myself a few times. Sometimes, seeing Bella here is too much for my already crushed heart.

Oh, and Bella dating James? I'm totally fine with that. I just wish Bella had told me _before_ James had come to pick her up.

_Bella was in our room changing. Into what I wasn't sure. For what—I wasn't sure about that either. I had my theories and all were too hopeful and stupid. After I had come into the apartment with that other girl, Bella had been more distant with me. When we were out with our friends, she was great! She laughed, blushed. With me, there was nothing._

_Absolutely _nothing_._

_She seemed to be almost the robot I was, only…not._

_There was a soft knock at the door. My head turned toward it, but I didn't get up._

"_Could you get that?" Bella asked, peeking out of the bedroom._

_My teeth clenched at the sight of her. It was too much. Ugh. I was hopeless. _

_I nodded my head at her and got up from the couch, heading over to the door. For a quick second, I looked back at the door. I didn't know why, I just did. I bit my lip childishly and opened the door._

_I bit my lip harder. I could taste blood._

"_James?" I asked in a rough voice. "What're you doing here?"_

_He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I'm here to pick up Bella," he answered, and I could tell it was hard for him to keep his voice steady. Wimp._

"_For what?"_

"_Um, we're going out to dinner." He smiled. _

"_Bella!" He ducked past me and I noticed the bouquet of roses he held. My lips turned down and I could hear a low growl. Was that coming from me?_

_Bella glanced up from James to look at me. She was biting her lips and her eyes were wide with worry. I cocked an eyebrow. Yeah, you should've told me._

"_Have fun you two," I told them, planting a smile on my face. _

"_Actually," Bella said, "we were hoping we could all chat for a bit before James and I head out._

"_I've got plans, sorry."_

That was the first night I started going to the bar. Every Friday now. Just sit there, throwing back shots, sipping on a beer. Whatever.

One time, I made the stupid mistake of inviting Emmett along just because I thought company might help me. It didn't. That was the worst fucking mistake I could ever make. All Emmett did was talk about Bella and James and how it was about time they got together.

I don't know if he really meant that or if he was trying to get my over Bella, but either way, it didn't help me. It just mad me more angry.

I drank a lot that first night and that night with Emmett. Both because I had James and Bella on my mind.

I started bringing some random girls that I met at the bar back to my apartment just to show off to Bella how I could move on, too. I think these girls thought that I was going to have sex with them. Sucked to be them when they found out they weren't getting any and I kicked them out.

Ugh.

Don't even get me started about the first time I saw James and Bella kissed. That probably wasn't the best night of my life.

_Bella was away on a date with James and she had mentioned briefly to me that she would be back around eleven. I glance at my watch again. My wrist was beginning to hurt from twisting it so much. _

_It was eleven ten. Where was Bella?_

_I suddenly became angry. It was all James' fault. I was sure of it. Why couldn't he just bring Bella home when she was supposed to be here! Granted, he was only ten minutes late, but there was a _lot_ of things that could be done in ten minutes._

_When the clock hit eleven thirteen, I groaned and got off the couch. I grabbed my keys and slid my jacket on. _

_It was undecided where I was actually going to go. I guessed afterward that I would have just headed to the movie theater and see if they were still there. If they weren't, I don't know if I would've floored it all the way to James' house or just returned home. Probably the former._

_I reached for the door handle and twisted it roughly. _

_My eyes must have popped out of my head. Literally._

_There they were. James and Bella. Bella and James. They were _kissing_! Kissing! I never expected in the whole week they were dating that I would see them kissing. Never. I hadn't kissed any of the girls I brought back to the apartment. I had thought that Bella was just using James to get back at me or something. _

_There goes my heart._

"_Oh," I said dumbly as they both stared at me. My eyes narrowed and I back into the apartment and slammed the door shut. I locked the door to the bedroom that night. It was intended to keep Bella out. Hah._

_After just three knocks on the door, I let her in. _

_I'm pathetic._

I just hope that Bella's happy, I guess. I mean, there isn't too much else I can do.

Life sucks.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO DEEYAHNA! Your suggestion helped major! Love ya!!


	18. Chapter 18

Less than 24 hours and here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

**BPOV**

James glanced at me from the front seat of his car and raised an eyebrow. I turned my head toward him and my bottom lips fell out from between my teeth.

"What?" I asked.

His eyes shifted back to the rode as he said, "Nothing," casually. I could tell there was something there. I wasn't going to press. Well, not yet, anyway.

James reached for my hand and squeezed in tightly. I smiled at him. God, he was so good! He didn't deserve me. And I meant that.

He parked the car and we got out.

"I'm surprised you still drive," I commented quietly to James and we pushed through some paparazzi. "I feel like we're going to get trampled."

James chuckled. "No worries. You've got me."

He pulled me tighter to his side and I sighed, looking at the ground. If only it could be Edward and not James. He was great, though. If Edward hadn't been around I would definitely be happy with James. No doubt about it. He was loving and…just amazing.

But Edward was around so….

I didn't blame Edward for all that's happened. Did I blame myself? Sure, a bit. I thought that it was just a big misunderstanding and that we would have to talk it out and get it figured out. The problem was, clearly, that we _hadn't_ talked about it yet. I wanted to, but it didn't seem like Edward was ready to. If I just had a shove in his direction to talk to him, I probably would.

And here it came.

That one little push.

James and I sat down across from each other in the booth. We ordered our food quickly and were silent until it arrived.

James and I had yet to go to this restaurant yet, and we had been to a lot of restaurants since we began dating. The food was amazing!

"Bella," James said after a few minutes into eating.

My head shot up and I said, "What?"

He looked down at his food and used it fork to push it around his plate nervously. "You have to tell him you're sorry, Bella. I feel like I'm intruding on you two whenever I come to pick you up or to hang out. I don't like that. You have to apologize."

I decided to play dumb for a bit. "Apologize to whom?"

He cocked his head. "Edward."

"Why would I do that?"

"Bella, do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, not at all," I answered.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, Bella, but there's tension. And I…Bell's talk to him."

"I will," I concluded, rubbing my hands together. "Later. Tomorrow."

"No, now," he insisted. "Come on I'll drive you home. Waiter!" he called.

The waiter returned James instructed him to bring the check back to us. James put his jacket back on and handed mine to me. I protested.

"Bella," he said sternly, "you're going to talk to him now."

After we paid, James helped me up from the booth. "I don't think I can," I told him honestly.

"Sure you can," he encouraged brightly, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the door. "I know you can. How long have you two been fighting? Since I started dating you? Before that?"

"At least two months," I mumbled, frowning.

"And you still haven't moved out," he pointed out. "He hasn't even kicked you out. And I hate to say it, but if I were him, I would've kicked you out."

I looked at him and my frown deepened.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Bells," he said impatiently. He pushed me gently toward the passenger side of the car and walked around to his side and got it, starting the car up immediately.

"James," I said softly.

He didn't say anything until we got to a stop light. Then, he looked at me. I felt embarrassed under his gaze and a fierce blush crowed my cheeks. He let out a low, breathy laugh and smiled sadly at me.

"You love him, don't you?" he said softly.

I processed what he said before begin able to answer. Even then all I could do was face forward, furrow my brows, and nod my head slowly.

He turned forward, also and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. "Hmm," he sighed. "I guess that's alright, though, Bella." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, surprised. "I mean, I like you a lot. You're so sweet and just a caring person. I like that. But, I don't want you to be with me if that's not what _you_ want."

"I do want it," I said.

He scoffed. "No you don't. You want Edward. I'm pretty sure he wants you, too, Bells."

"I know," I muttered. I chewed on my bottom lip and briefly thought about how I was going to need to get Chap Stick soon.

"So talk to him. Two months you said? One of you—or both of you—should have already started this talk. Two months is a long time, Bella. This talk should've been _had_ two months ago."

We were silent the rest of the way to the apartment building. He pulled up in front of it and put the car in park.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you say yes to me then? When I asked you out?"

I sighed and looked out the window. "I was going to say that Edward and I were dating. I was planning on talking to him that day. Just before I answered, he walked in with some girl. I felt like I was getting back at him when I said yes to you.

"I felt bad after I found out what a great guy you were, James. I really like you."

"But there's Edward," he said. "I understand."

He leaned over and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around my back. "Now," he said, pulling back slightly, looking at my face. "You go in there and have some serious talk with that boy, alright?"

I smiled. "Yes, sir."

Before I hopped out of the car, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, just brushing my lips against the skin. "You truly are amazing, James. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, yeah. Go!" He pushed me playfully and I laughed before jumping out and running out.

Here goes everything.

**EPOV**

Bella was on another date with James. It was the middle of the week—a Wednesday. I had absolutely nothing to do. I had even tried to call up Emmett or Jasper to do something, but both were busy.

So, here was I was watching television and drinking a beer by myself. Pathetic.

Eh, I guess now I was used to being alone. I had stopped bringing those girls home three weeks back. They didn't have any effect on Bella that I could tell. I didn't want to talk to them anyway.

It wasn't late at all. James had just picked Bella up about an hour ago. They were going to out dinner…again.

I sipped my beer and then wiped my mouth with my back of my hand.

For the past week, I've been trying to muster up all the courage within me to try to fucking confront Bella. I had finally decided that tonight, when Bella got back, I would corner her—literally if it came to that—and talk.

I downed the rest of my beer and set it on the table. I started cracking my knuckles nervously, needing something to do with my hands. My knee started bouncing. I groaned and stood up, beginning to pace.

Only a minute later, I could hear keys jiggling in the door's lock. I paused with my pacing and ran my hands through my hair a few times. My heart beat quickened. I shouldn't be nervous for this, I told myself. It was only Bella.

When she looked up at me we both said, "I need to talk to you," at the same time. And there goes the nervous laughter.

"You want to go first?" I asked Bella politely.

She nodded. "Let's sit."

After we were situated we faced forward and sat there. Okay, awkward.

"Listen," I said. "I'll go first.

"Bells, I love you," I told her bluntly. "I miss you. I think we can both agree that we've been acting like douches to each other, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "I love you, too. I just…want you back."

I clenched my teeth. "You better not be playing with me, Bella. What about James?"

She looked down shyly, a blush coming to her face. "He's the one that convinced me to come talk to you," she admitted. "We're over. He guessed that I still loved you and he says he wants me to be happy, so… here I am."

I smiled. "Here you are."

There was silence and then, "What about those girls, Edward? You always seemed to have new ones. Did you…have sex with them?"

My eyes widened. "No! No! I just brought them here to make you jealous, Bella. Which," I continued quickly, seeing the look on her face, "I know probably wasn't the best thing to do in the situation. But, we both made mistakes."

She smile softly and I returned it with my own. "I know," she mumbled.

My smile faded slowly and I ran a hand through my hair. "This doesn't fix everything, though, Bella."

She nodded. "I know. I wish it did. We've both acted like…fucking idiots!" Bella buried her head in her hands.

"Why did you leave, Bella?" I asked. "You didn't have to. And you _shouldn't_ have. Or, at least, you could have explained to me before you just ran off. You have no idea how _awful_ I felt once you left."

"You don't know how awful I felt when you never came to the hotel," she murmured, her voice muffled from her hands. Her eyes met mine and they were watery, filled with tears. "Where were you?"

"I just..." Trailing off, I growled low in my throat. "I felt like I couldn't come back, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, after our…almost…" I moved my hands around in front of me.

"Sex?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, blushing. That made Bella giggle. "After that, I realized how _unready_ we really were, you know? I was just, I guess, afraid that you might become…forceful toward me."

Her eyes bugged out of her eyes. "You thought I would force you to have sex with me?" she squeaked, astonished. "Wait, you thought I _could_ force you to?" She shook her head.

I blushed even more.

"Edward," Bella said softly. "That was extremely stupid of you. You could have just talked to me about it! I can't believe it! Sex is the whole reason we haven't been talking. That sucks. No pun intended."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," I said comfortingly, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on, Bells. Don't cry."

"I love you, Edward," she muttered.

We stayed on the couch while she finished crying. She fell asleep in my arms and I carefully laid down, pulling her down next to me and pulling her tight against me.

I pushed myself up on my elbow so I could see her face. I knew Bella was interesting in her sleep, especially when she talked. But she herself was even more interesting. Most importantly her face.

Her wonderful, beautiful face.

Now, though, her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Her face was still soft except for the space between her eyebrows. There was a little worry line there and it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, I think.

But I always looked at her swollen eyes. It pained me to know that I had caused those. She wouldn't have been crying if I hadn't been such an idiot. At least we got somewhere, though. That was a start, right?

We had both messed up big time but it was all going to work out, it just _had_ to.

* * *

It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but...

Stay tuned for the next chapter, which, will be here soon!

Deeyahna thanks again, love! You rock! :)

Abby


	19. Chapter 19

My weekend was a ton busier than what I had expected or hoped! But here's chapter 19 now!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

**BPOV**

So, Edward and I are, I guess, dating? We're not boyfriend and girlfriend even though we still love each other. It just seems…right…to take it slower than before. I wouldn't want to freak Edward out again with me peer pressuring him into having sex with me or raping him or whatever he thought I was capable of doing to him. I still roll my eyes every time I think about that.

We've gone of three dates in the past two weeks. Nothing too special. Just a dinner, a movie, and then one night where we just watched movies and at Chinese on the couch.

We've been taking it slow. Which, right now, is good for us. I can't say how I'll feel in a few days, but it's been nice so far. No kissing in any closets. No _almost _sex. Just relaxing, hanging out.

And when I say that we're taking things slow, I don't mean we're going to wait months to kiss or years to have sex. We're basically taking things as they're thrown at us.

A few days ago we were having dinner with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. They've been cautious around Edward and me now. They act like our relationship is too fragile. Which, in a way, it is. But still. It bugged me to death.

--

--

"_Bella," Edward told me, "it's just dinner with the gang. You don't have to get all worked up. Just wear jeans and a shirt."_

"_Well, yeah," I answered. "But when was the last time we all hung out like this?" _

_It had been awhile, let me tell you. By the time Rosalie and Emmett had come back from their honeymoon, it had been the middle of Edward and my fight. When we hung out with them, it hadn't been with both of us, only one or the other. It was definitely going to be a reunion._

_I heard Edward sigh from the other side of the door. "Bella," he groaned._

"_Fine," I agreed. "Fine." _

_I reached into the closet and grabbed out my favorite pair of jeans and a clean, blue tee. Sliding them on I heard Edward knock on the door for the fifth time tonight._

"_Hang on!"_

_When I opened the door a few seconds later, Edward's fist was up again, ready to knock. I scoffed and cocked an eyebrow._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Bells, we're all ready late and it's going to take fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant."_

"_So? Edward. There are friends. It's not a work related thing. Besides, I'm ready now. Let's go. Loosen up," I told him. I hopped up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek briefly, my lips barely brushing his skin._

_I leaned over and grabbed my purse from the table and tossed Edward his keys._

_--_

_--_

"_Bella," Alice called from the kitchen when Edward and I walked in the door greeted by Emmett and Jasper. "Come join us!" _

_Jasper rolled his eyes at me playfully. I glanced at Edward and hesitantly walked to the kitchen. _

"_Is Edward with you?" Alice asked immediately once I walked into the room. She was in an apron, as was Rose. I raised an eyebrow before nodding my head. _

"_What's with the aprons?" I asked, chuckling a bit._

_Alice turned on me, her hands landing delicately on her hips. "Well excuse me, Bella! Excuse me and Rose for not wanting our clothes to get dirty."_

_I tried to peer past her to see what they were making._

"_It's just pizza, Bells," Alice confirmed, turning around again. _

"_You're not the only one who can cook, Bella," Rosalie chided. "The kitchen should be safe." She turned her head in my direction so I could see the smile on her face._

"_Funny," I muttered. I hopped up onto the counter behind them and watched them work quietly._

"_So," Rosalie started. "How's Edward?"_

"_Fine," I answered vaguely. _

_Silence. _

"_Are you to getting along?" Alice asked and then continued before I could even open my mouth to answer. "Oh, of course you two are! I mean, you're actually here together for once._

"_Which is good," she went on. "I hated having only one of you here. It'll be good having the two of you. Don't you think so, Rose?"_

_She nodded. _

"_Bella, put some cheese on this pizza will you?" Alice said. _

_I slid down and took the bag of mozzarella from her._

"_How're things going with you and Em?" I asked._

_I could hear the smile her voice as she spoke. "Amazing! I seriously thought it would be extremely different when we got married. But it isn't that different at all. You know, besides that fact that I can have sex now without having an ounce of guilt filling my body."_

_My eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you feel guilty for that?"_

_Alice chuckled and Rose blushed. "Rosalie's father is a minister. She grew up a going to church every Sunday in her best."_

"_But it's all okay, now," Rosalie said. "Enough about me."_

"_Right," I said. "What about you and Jasper?"_

"_We're great," Alice said, whipping her hands on her apron, leaving a trail of red from the sauce. "_But_ I think Rose was referring to you and Edward not me and Jazz."_

"_Oh. We already talked about us, though."_

"_Well, clearly you two made up now, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you two back together?" Rosalie asked._

_I hesitated before answering. "I guess," I finally said. "I mean we went on a…date yesterday."_

"_A date?" Alice laughed. "Aren't you two past all that? I mean the kissing in the closet?"_

_My face heated up and I shrugged. "We're taking things a bit slower now."_

_Alice snorted. "Why?"_

_I glared at her and started placing olives on top of the cheese and pepperonis I had already littered around. She was too concentrated on her pizza, though._

"_Alice," Rosalie said. "They just got out of a kind of big fight. You can't honestly expect them to just jump in and have make up sex, can you?"_

_Alice glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "Sure." _

_--_

_--_

_Dinner started out silent. _

_Dead silent._

_I'm pretty sure that I, and everyone there, could hear my heart pounding nervously in my chest. _

_I knew why they were all not talking. They were nervous around Edward and me now. I don't know what Edward said to Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't understand Rose's and Alice's change, either. _

"_Alright," Edward spoke up, breaking the silence sharply. "Enough of this! You guys, Bella and I are fine. You don't have to tip toe around us like and act all nervous and shit. Got it?"_

_Thanks, Edward, I thought. _

_It became even tenser after his outburst, but at least there was some conversation around the table, forced though it was. _

_--_

_--_

_After dinner, Edward and I didn't stay too much longer. _

_I stayed back as Edward walked out to the car. I bit my lip and then turned to the rest of them. _

"_You guys," I said. "Seriously. We're fine. And you all acting like this won't help. It pissed me off. We're still the same. Don't worry. Edward and I just got over the fight and I get that you're nervous, but… you don't have to be."_

--

--

I sighed, turning left once the light had turned green.

The photo shoot I was coming from had wiped me out. It had only been a few hours. I had to go back later because Diane wanted me to look over some of the prints from this morning.

The shoot I was coming from was just for an advertisement for magazines and catalogues. It was nothing too special. It was just really, really long.

When I got into the apartment, Edward was at the kitchen counter making himself a sandwich. He saw me and smiled. "You want one, too?"

I nodded my head and threw myself down onto the couch.

"How was the shoot?"

"Eh," I grumbled. "Long. Very, very long."

"Well, it's over now, though, right?"

I chuckled. "Yup."

I sat up and rested my chin on the back of the couch watching Edward skillfully make me a sandwich.

"You know what I was thinking about on the way here?" I said after a few moments.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"That photo shoot of ours."

"What about it?"

I bit my lip and waited till he had brought me my sandwich and sat down next to me before continuing. "Maybe we… you know, should do another one…."

His eyebrows furrowed and he placed the television remote down. "Why?"

"It was fun, right? I don't know." I blushed. "I just felt…that we connected well doing that. It doesn't have to be anything like last time."

I fell silent, nibbling on my bottom lip gently.

"I was just thinking," I finished. "You don't like the idea. That's fine."

"No," Edward said. "I like that. I would like that."

"It's just," I went on, "I feel really, really awful that the whole model thing was so you could get a career and then I ended up getting a big one out of it while you…didn't."

"Eh. I don't really care too much about that. I'm living comfortable. Especially with you and all your big bucks." He winked.

I shoved his shoulder playfully.

"But, no. It would be fun to do another shoot with you, Bells." He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing it thoughtfully. "Well, that is if there's a shoot available."

I smiled. "There is. I was supposed to do it with someone else, but…I'm sure I can ask nicely for you to come instead."

He chuckled through a mouthful of sandwich.

"So," I hinted.

He swallowed. "I'd be honored to do a shoot with the great Ms. Swan," he teased, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "Good.

--

--

Diane was late.

I'd been sitting in front of her desk for at least a half hour and I had been ten minutes late myself.

"Bella, dear!" Diane called, waltzing in to the room. She leaned down to air kiss my cheeks before heading around the desk.

"The photos turned out wonderfully today!" she exclaimed. "They might even be the best you've ever done."

I laughed. That's the exact same thing she said the last shoot.

"Here you go." Diane handed me a handful of shots. "You can keep those," she added as if she had never said that before.

"Thanks," I said slowly.

I took a few moments to look through the stack. Yup, they definitely belonged in a catalogue. Not that they were awful, or anything. I mean, I actually sort of looked pretty in some of them. It's just that you could sense the…quality of them.

"When's your next shoot again, Bella?" Diane asked. I looked up at her. She knew. Of course she did. She was testing me, though. As always. Like one day I would slip and not know the date. I don't know what she would do if I did.

"Um, in three days. Right?"

She nodded approvingly. "Right.

"Do you like the pictures?" she went on.

I nodded. "They're good."

"Just good?"

I sighed. "Diane they are very good. The photographer was incredible."

"Wasn't he just gorgeous?"

That hadn't been what I was referring to, but okay. "Yeah, sure."

"He's doing your next shoot."

"Great!" I placed the pictures on her desk carefully. "Speaking about that shoot, I actually had a request for it."

Diane cleared her throat and twined her fingers together, setting them on the desk. "And what would that be?"

"It's nothing too big. Just…maybe Edward—you remember Edward?"

She nodded. "He was in here two weeks ago."

"Yes. Well, we've been talking and I sort of wanted to do another shoot with him. I know this one is supposed to be laid back and nothing intense. We wanted to do another one together." I bit my lip. "Do you think that could be worked out?"

She smiled. "Of course! You two have the greatest chemistry. Well, I mean, not as much as you and James had." My neck heated. "But, what the hey? I'll just have whatever his name is be called up and tell him we don't need him any longer.

"Was that it?"

I nodded. "Thank you so much, Diane!"

Her phone started ringing. "Mmhmm. See you then, dear."

I walked out of the building with a huge smile on my face that was kept there all throughout the day.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

This story will not be going on too much longer. I have chapter 20 outlined and then the epilogue. Thanks for sticking along for the ride, as crazy as it might've been.

Abby


	20. Chapter 20

I thought I wouldn't be able to pump this chapter out tonight. I thought it was going to have to wait till tomorrow night. It was surprisingly easy to write, though.

Here you go, Loves! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

**EPOV**

"Perfect!" the photographer squealed in delight as Bella leaned closer to me. Yes, squealed. I guess he was just very in touch with his sexuality.

Bella and I had arrived here a few hours ago. The first hour was spent waiting and the next two were spent prepping for the shoot.

The shoot turned out to be nothing intimate, which was a good thing, I guess. Though, I wouldn't have minded if it hadn't.

But the shoot ended up being…sweet. Very sweet.

I don't know what I was thinking we were going to be wearing. I hadn't really thought about it.

I guess I was a bit shocked when I was thrown a striped blue polo tee and a pair of khakis.

"What is this shoot about?" I asked over the top of the stall, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my hips.

"It's for an ad," the woman whose name I had yet to learn answered.

I scoffed. "I got that much. I meant what _is_ it? Like, what are we doing?"

"It's a shoot for the clothing brand. The theme is picnic. You almost done in there? Hurry up!"

I shook my head and slipped on the polo before heading out to get my makeup and hair done.

They didn't put too much makeup on, just a layer of concealer or whatever it's called. And for my hair, I think they were attempting to tame it and push it down. Ha! Really, in the end, it looked like they hadn't even touched it. I chuckled silently to myself.

They took me out to the set where Bella was waiting. Her long hair was curled softly and resting down her shoulders.

She was in a light blue dress, striped diagonally with other lighter blues like my shirt. The top half of the dress clung very tightly to the curves of her breasts and I could see that she was definitely _not_ wearing a bra. I smiled and walked over to her.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sexy," in her ear.

A beautiful blush covered her cheeks, neck, and part of her breast. I chuckled, this time aloud, and kissed her cheek again briefly before backing away.

Diane rushed up to us and began gushing at how great we looked and how she just _knew_ that this photo shoot was going to be the best one yet! The best one she had ever been a part of!

When she glanced away, I quickly got Bella's attention and rolled my eyes dramatically. She giggled.

Then, we were set to get the photo shoot started.

The photographer's names was Don Schwartz and he was a _tad_ bit on the feminine side. But, Bella had told me before that he was good. Whatever. How could you even know if a photographer was good or not?

Basically what we were told to do was to sit down on the picnic blanket that was laid out and look natural.

Bella and I sat down on either side of the picnic basket.

Behind us, was a set. There were trees and grass. It really did sort of look like we could be outside.

"Loosen up," Diane instructed quickly.

I shrugged my shoulders and twisted my head from side to side to crack my neck. Bella scoffed and I glanced over at her. Her eyebrow was cocked. "Come on," she said she said quietly, though there was a laugh in her voice. "Stop being all cocky."

I crossed my eyes and then took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Diane asked us.

Bella nodded and said, "Yes," and I stuck my thumb up.

"Ready?" she repeated to Don.

"Of course," he answered.

"All right," he said, addressing Bella and I. "What I want you two to do now is to just act like you're really on a picnic. Enjoy yourselves!"

He gave us a moment to get into the mood and then he was snapping away. The flash continually going off, blinding for a second.

I recovered quickly and smiled at Bella, telling her this joke I had heard the other day. She threw her head back and laughed aloud.

"Perfect!" squealed Don. "Now, start taking the items out of the basket! Pretend that you two are in love."

_Pretend_, I scoffed in my head. I didn't even have to pretend. I was already in love with her.

I brought my knee up and rested my elbow against it, letting my right leg rest out in front of me. I watched Bella through what I hoped was a gaze of love; I was looking at the center of all beauty.

All of a sudden she was pushing a fork toward my mouth. I had only a second to think, _they put real food in the basket_, before she stuffed the piece of cake into my mouth, smiling softly.

"Mmm," I hummed, smiling with my lips pressed together.

I watched as her eyes flickered down to my lips and she bit her lip. She exhaled and glanced quickly up at my eyes and then the camera.

Then, she leaned in ever so slowly and carefully. I had only milliseconds to register in my brain what she was doing before her lips pressed against mine. I was about to kiss her back when her tongue snuck out and licked my bottom lip.

And she was gone. I fell forward a bit and by the time I sat myself back up, I was better.

"Ooh!" Don exclaimed. "Diane was right! You two are… Oh! There are no words!"

Bella was blushing again and it only made her more endearing. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I gazed back.

_I'm sorry_, was what I was trying to tell her with my eyes. I hoped she got it.

A few moments later I leaned in and placed my forehead to hers and smiled. She grinned back.

--

--

The shoot did not last much longer and it was a huge relief to finally here Don saying we were finished. We changed twice more after our original outfits and did some more shots with those on.

Bella and I didn't move, though when we were finished. We sat there looking into each others eyes—cheesy though it might sound.

I kissed her again.

**BPOV**

Edward kissed me for the second time that night. It was after the photo shoot. We had been sitting on the set still.

It was one of those kisses where it started out innocent enough, but soon became rough and demanding. If I had remembered where we were, the blush that was spreading over my body would have been one from embarrassment.

His hands came up and held my cheeks and pulled my face in closer. His tongue entered my mouth and our tongues danced together.

When we broke about for air, I remembered where we were and glanced around the set nervously, hoping no one had noticed our PDA.

"Maybe we should, uh, get out of here," Edward stuttered.

My head whipped back to him and my eyebrows flew up. "You sure about that?" I asked. "I mean, you kind of freaked out last time, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready."

He kissed me again and I was lost.

--

--

It took us only a moment to decide if we just wanted to find a custodial closet to do the dirty deed or to head back to the apartment. Actually, the closet was _Edward's_ idea and I quickly shunned that suggestion out the window saying we were _not_ doing it anywhere but his bed.

Edward snuck kisses on any and every part of my body he could reach with his mouth at stop signs and stop lights.

Reaching the apartment building made me sigh in relief and my fingers fumbled with my seatbelt.

"Here," Edward said, steadily pressing down the button. I glared at him for a second. How was he not as nervously excited as I was? Or, better yet (because he was _definitely_ excited), how was he keeping control of himself like that?

We made it back to his apartment without attacking each other.

But, once the door was slammed shut, Edward was on me, pressing me against the door. We had one serious make out session.

I wanted more, though.

I groaned into his mouth and he moaned back. Pressing at his shoulders roughly, I got him to move backward in the direction of his room.

By the time we reached it, I had his shirt off and my hands roaming his chest and abs, kissing it whenever I thought I could without tripping.

The room was dark and I was glad I knew that the bed was directly forward. I felt when Edward's knees bumped into it. I smirked mainly to myself and roughly shoved him down onto the bed.

I crawled over Edward and straddled his hips. My lips found his neck and I suck on a sensitive part there.

He moaned loudly and his hands slid down my waist to the ends of the dress. (Note to self: return dress when I get the chance.) He didn't waste anytime and detached me so he could pull the dress over my head.

Before I had time to even think, Edward's hands covered my breasts and kneaded them gently. I moaned.

"Ed-Edward, it's not like…you haven't seen them…before."

"Mmm."

Ignoring me completely, he pulled me down so my chest was in his face and began suckling gently on my breast before switching to the other. I growled low in my throat and pulled away, moving down his body to unbutton and remove his pants. I took his boxers down, too. Once those clothing items were tossed aside, I slid back up Edward's body and kissed him thoroughly.

"Eep!" I squealed as Edward ripped my panties right off my body. "You weren't that hasty a few moments ago."

"I'm a man," was all that he said.

He gripped my waist and then his hands slithered down south. He flipped us over quickly and his fingers slid up and down my wet folds. My hips bucked up, trying to get more friction.

I could hear him chuckle from above me and I almost wanted to slap him, but I was too preoccupied with other things.

Edward's finger slid into me. My hands wrapped around his neck, clasping together. My head rested back on the pillows and my eyes were closed. Another finger slid into me.

I could feel myself falling off the edge. My eyes popped open. My hand reached out and took hold of Edward's manhood. He grunted and his fingers paused.

"Not that way," I hissed. "In me. Now."

"As you wish," he grunted, ripping his fingers from me.

He moved over me and kissed my lips softly.

I could feel him at my entrance, hovering there, teasing me.

"Edward…"

I could hear him exhale and then he was in me. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

After a few seconds for me to adjust to him, he started pumping in and out. With every thrust Edward made and I met, he would grunt softly in my ear. And with every one of his grunts, I would moan.

"Bella," Edward panted. "I can't hold…out for much…longer. Open your eyes."

I did as he said. I hadn't even realized they were closed.

My gaze met his and I came. Hard.

My walls clenched around him. He thrust a few more times before he groaned and came, too.

He collapsed on top of me and panted heavily into my ear.

Sex with anyone is good enough. But, seriously, sex with _Edward_… I don't know if there are any words to describe it. It's delicious, magical, etc.

"Round two?" Edward muttered in my ear and I chuckled before using my strength to flip us over.

* * *

Alrighty dokey. First lemon I've ever written. So...It probably sucks. But, I did my best (I did my fucking best - Dane Cook).

Um, yeah. So the Epilogue will be up next. Hoping to get it up sometime during the week. :)

Abby


	21. Epilogue

Sorry it took me a bit longer to get the epilogue up! And I know it's short. Sorry.

Okay, enjoy all!

* * *

Epilogue

3 weeks later

**BPOV**

I picked up the map Edward had left on the kitchen counter for the tenth time at least.

I had woken up this morning with no Edward in bed. Big disappointment. But when I had made my way out to the kitchen, there had been this map with a sticky note on it telling me to get in his car and follow the directions.

At first I had though, hey no big deal. It had taken me only a few seconds on the freeway to realize I had no clue how to follow this map. And, of course, Edward's cell was off. I was planning on having a nice, long discussion with him about that.

They had put our very first shoot finally up on billboards! At first it was embarrassing, but I think I've gotten used to it—sort of.

Edward and I have done a total of 5 shoots in the past weeks. I think we had enough money to last us ten years! But as soon as I got past my nervousness and shyness, I knew that I really enjoyed modeling. And Edward had absolutely _nothing to do with that! _(Warning: high sarcasm.)

Clearly, though, Edward and I are still together. None of those crazy fights now. Hopefully never ever going to be again either.

I set the map back down on the passenger seat. The directions were getting simpler to follow.

I raised my eyebrows as the directions took me down a side street. The street with the name I was supposed to be heading down.

And that's when I saw him. He was gorgeous as ever wearing a grey sweater and a pair of dark jeans.

I parked in front and got out, looking at the house warily. I cocked an eyebrow at Edward as he slowly strode up to me. The smile on his face was one I had never seen there before. It was huge, filling up half of his face, and he was clearly ecstatic.

His arms came around me and he hugged me tightly before kissing my lips gently.

"So," he started. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" I asked.

Edward moved around me so he was behind me. His arms were still around my waist. I felt his chin land on my shoulder and he said, "The house."

I glanced at the house again.

It was a small two story house, but it was one I could definitely see myself living in.

"It looks great. Who's house is it?"

His lips landed on my neck. "Ours."

I stood there for a second, frozen. And then I scoffed. "Good joke."

"It isn't a joke, Bella. It's _our house_."

I gulped and then turned in Edward's arms to face him.

When he saw my expression his eyes widened in panic. "Why are you crying?"

"I love it, Edward. It's beautiful."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm not! I'm so happy!"

Edward visibly relaxed.

"I just wanted to surprise you," he explained. "I think its better that we have a home, you know? For when we decide to start a family and settle down."

I smiled at him. "You are too good for me, Edward Cullen. Too good."

"Look who's talking," he countered.

Then, he pressed his lips to mine and I was content.

* * *

Thank you all who've stuck with me through thick and thin with this story! I know it was along ride!

I love you all!

Abby


End file.
